The New Guardian
by StarGazerNightSky
Summary: Cayde. He'd had it rough, there's no questioning that. Sure, he played himself off a carefree goofball... but it was all for show. He had lost so much... he longed for the ignorant bliss most Guardians had... but he had to be different... he -had to remember. Will he ever heal? He thought he had until.. she had found him, pulling down the walls he had thought were steadfast... Ace?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello lovely peoples! I hope you are having a wonderful day! I'm not going to lie, I am very excited about this story line! This is my first solo story I have ever done, that is not Skyrim related. I've been working on this for a few weeks now and I think it's coming together nicely (at least my mom, brothers, and dad think so ;) I hope you enjoy! It means a lot that you even decided to view it. Thanks a million!**_

* * *

 _ **The New Guardian**_

By StarGazer

 _ **For those who need a little context-if you are familiar with basic Destiny lore, then you can skip this part, and go straight to the next line beneath.**_

The Tower, an asylum the champions of the Traveler built to protect those too weak to defend themselves. One Champion, the self proclaimed Speaker, boasted to speak for this Traveler, and the revived peoples of Earth rallied behind him.

In a world decimated by the Darkness, the Traveler's most ancient enemy, the Tower stood like a beacon of hope, protected by those champions, who came to be known as the Guardians.

Guardians were birthed from the dying breath of the Traveler, resurrected from corpses lost in the Great Collapse, by small shards, cast off of the great machine god, called the Ghosts. A Ghost is a fragment of the Traveler, that connects their Guardians to it's Light. Ghosts would spend centuries searching for their perfect match, be it in the Cosmodrome, or a world as distant as Mars. Once revived, the new Guardians would be guided by their own little piece of the Traveler, unable to die, as the Ghosts could resurrect, or heal them. Ghosts were essentially sentient robots, that could teleport, transport, hack, communicate, and track for their respective Guardian. So, as you can imagine, they came in very handy.

Light again filled the inner galaxy with this final gift, the Guardians rose to rule the Cosmodrome, they built walls surrounding the Tower and the Traveler, and fought against all odds to defend their charge.

For centuries, these immortal champions lived, fought, died, and were reborn over and over, all for the sake of the Traveler.

Three factions made up the Guardians, these were the Titans, the offensive soldiers whose bravery was renowned for leading the front line attacks. Warlocks, powerhouses that decimated entire legions. And lastly, the Hunters, mysterious rogues who acted as scouts and snipers, roaming the wilds for signs of war.

Over these factions, the Speaker appointed three leaders, Zavala the Awoken Titan, Ikora Rey the Human Warlock, and Cayde-6 the Exo Hunter. They formed a fireteam, and together with the Speaker, led the Tower to peace, and prosperity. Now, this story begins at the height of power the Tower achieved, and follows a short tale, about a time in the Hunter, Cayde's life…..

* * *

Beginning for those who do not need story, or context-

"Ikora! Zavala!" Cayde-6 exclaimed, earning the attention of his fellow Vanguard. "You called?"

Ikora rolled her eyes, and Zavala moved forward to address the Hunter.

"Cayde, nice of you to make it here on time, for once." He said with a hint of amusement.

Cayde shrugged, "For once, I had nothing better to do." He had, in fact, only made it on time to escape a lengthy discussion with Holliday about a misplaced warpdrive he had "borrowed".

"Anyway." Ikora began, "We've received a strange distress signal near the Cosmodrome wall. It's faint, but traceable, and oddly, familiar."

"Familiar?" Cayde questioned, suddenly serious.

"Yes." Zavala dropped in, "A Hunter scout and his Ghost discovered the signal first, but were unable to locate it's source. They described the signal as one that a fellow Ghost and Guardian would use."

Cayde was silent for a moment, he was surprised. If the signal was indeed from a Ghost, then it could have been easily traced to its source.

"You said it was traceable, and yet one of my Hunters couldn't locate it?" He asked at length, "That doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

"Agreed." Ikora replied. "We can track it to a certain area, however, once in that area we lose the signal entirely."

Cayde began to pace, a familiar habit that his fellow Guardians had grown accustomed to. Ikora and Zavala waited patiently, letting the Exo process the situation.

"How big is the area in which the signal was lost?" He asked, never hesitating in his stride.

"About 6 miles in diameter." Zavala offered.

Cayde nodded absentmindedly and mumbled something under his breath.

"Cayde?" Ikora asked.

The Exo turned and looked at her questioningly.

"We were thinking that you should go investigate. Seeing that not even your Hunters were able to locate the source."

Cayde shot a surprised look at Zavala, who nodded his consent. "Wow guys, I must say I'm surprised, no, shocked really. I can't remember the last time you _told_ me to go on a mission."

The Warlock and Titan Vanguard exchanged looks.

"You're always complaining about how you want to get out of the Tower. We thought this would be the perfect opportunity." Ikora said to an already retreating Cayde.

"Just promise us one thing." Cayde briefly ceased his retreat, and looked impatiently at Zavala.

"Stay out of trouble, and don't take any unnecessary risks." The Titan finished with a stern looked fixed on Cayde.

Cayde raised his hands in a defensive posture. "Me? Take risks? Nah. Safety is my middle name, Cayde Safety 6. I'll be fine."

The two Vanguard assaulted him with doubtful looks.

Cayde drew a finger in an X pattern over his chest. "Cross my heart, and hope to fly."

"Hope to fly?" Ikora questioned.

"Yeah. I like to put my own spin on things." He replied before turning tail and jogging out of the Vanguard hall.

Zavala sighed, "I hope we made a wise decision," he said wearily.

Ikora simply nodded, thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Cayde asked as he surveyed the world below him.

"It's strange, we crossed the perimeter of the circle, and the signal is just, gone." His Ghost replied, clearly puzzled.

Cayde nodded, his thoughts exactly. The Exo was perched on a spire jutting out of the Cosmodrome wall, giving him a perfect overview of the dead zone.

"Maybe… It's a precaution." Cayde vocalized his thoughts. His Ghost looked at him expectantly, "Think about it, if we can find the signal, don't you think others could find it as well?"

His Ghost made the little bobbing motion that indicated its agreement, as a Human, Exo, or Awoken might nod to express the same.

"This area is nearly overrun with Fallen, and more recently, Hive. If they were to find our mysterious friend before we do..."

His Ghost shuddered, "Point taken."

"Well!" Cayde straightened from his crouching position, "Looks like we have to do this the old fashioned way." He hopped off the spire, double jumped, and landed lightly on his feet.

"Do a sweep of the area, look for any energy signatures within the diameter of the dead zone. We'll start in the middle of the circle, and work our way out."

His Ghost bobbed again, "Good idea. I'll be back in a minute, see you in the center." With this, it disappeared.

The Hunter Vanguard hopped nimbly onto his sparrow that he had left at the base of the wall, and sped as fast as it would take him to the center of the dead zone.

* * *

Cayde knelt next to a transmit beacon, his ever present Ghost hovered by his side. The wires had been pulled out and rearranged to emit a new signal, a signal of what both Cayde and his Ghost suspected might be a coded message. He lifted the mass of wires and examined them carefully.

"This looks like the work of an ametuer at best." he commented as he attempted to untangle the mess of wires.

"Here, let me take a look at it. I might be able to decode whatever message this "ameteur" hid here. But if you keep messing with it, it could break, and then we'd be screwed." the Ghost said, moving forward to get to work.

Cayde grumbled but moved back to let the Ghost work its magic. It only took a few moments for him to decode the message, it was a list of coordinates, leading somewhere inside the north side of the wall.

"Looks like we found it!" Cayde stated triumphantly.

"No thanks to you." The Ghost commented.

The Hunter glared at his Ghost, "Watch it, or I'll attach you to a post and use you as a torch." he paused as if considering something, "And a night light back at the Tower."

The Ghost scoffed, but otherwise heeded the warning.

Cayde made good time and arrived at the desired coordinates in a little under an hour, taking out a few Fallen here and there on the way.

His Ghost examined the shear wall the directions had led them to, the only entry point that could be found was a hole halfway up, which was three feet in diameter.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Cayde groaned. He backed up and studied the wall, looking for the best place to begin the climb. He spotted a path of studs that poked out of the wall and led a few feet to the right, and directly above the opening.

The Hunter pulled his gloves tight, rolled his shoulders, and began the ascent.

The studs were slick and wet with ice and snow, making footing treacherous. Cayde didn't fancy a fall that would more than likely either cripple or kill him, he disliked being revived, his mind always felt fuzzy, forgetful, and distant after the fact.

Cayde made it to the top with only a few slips or missteps. He let his legs hang as he descended, using only his arms, down to the opening in the wall. The Exo swung his body out and forward, aiming for the entrance. He released his hold on the studs as the momentum of swinging carried him in. Cayde slid a few feet into the entrance, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" he had to plant his feet on either side of the tunnel to keep himself from going any further. The passage was steeply slanted downward, and led to an unknown destination.

"Well." Cayde exclaimed as his Ghost joined him in the entrance. "You could have warned me I was entering a slide to certain doom."

"Must have slipped my mind." The Ghost replied slyly.

Cayde grunted, clearly irritated, "How about you get down there and tell me if it's safe. I don't want to get myself down only to be impaled on something, or fall into a bottomless pit."

The Ghost bobbed and flew down the tunnel, only to return a moment later, shaking with excitement. "I found the source of the signal! Come on you have to see this!"

Cayde hesitated, "I'm not going to be impaled am I?"

The Ghost shook violently, "No, no, there's a cloth hammock at the bottom that should catch you. Now hurry!" before Cayde could say anything further, his Ghost shot back down the tunnel.

Cayde sat for a minute talking to himself, "Can I get a new Ghost? Shouldn't be that hard... Little two faced, smart aleck, flashlight bot. *sigh*

Oh well, down I go."

He released his anchor on the sides of the passage, and slid down at a breakneck speed.

* * *

"AH! Oaff!" The Hunter exclaimed as he fell out of the exit and landed heavily in an old hammock, that groaned and squeaked with his weight.

Cayde struggled with the cloth prison, trying with little success to sit up. "Help! Can someone give me a hand?" He shouted to anyone.

"Shut it Cayde! You're scaring her!" His Ghost hissed.

"Scaring… Her?" Cayde froze, trying to get a look at this "her". The Exo heard a loud snap, as the hammock's support strings frayed and tore, no longer able to hold his weight.

"Oh nuts." Was all he got out before he came crashing to the ground, hammock and all.

Cayde groaned, still trapped in a mess of strings, cloth, and his own limbs.

"Light preserve me!" He grumbled, while attempting to free himself from this disaster. He struggled in vain for a time, before giving up entirely and shouting, "Oh for the love of!" He activated his BladeDancer, instantly freeing himself in a whirl of blades.

"There!" He stated as his Arc energy diminished, "That's more like it!"

"Cayde!" His Ghost nearly screamed at him, "That was a little over the top, don't you think?! Look at what you did to the poor girl!"

Cayde grew quiet, as his eye's finally perceived the "her" his Ghost had been referring to.

It was just a little girl, a little human girl, with stark white, tangled hair, and grey eyes, she couldn't have been more than ten. She was a drab little thing, dressed in what looked like a makeshift tunic made from Fallen banners, she was dirty and frightened. But the thing that surprised Cayde the most, was the Ghost the girl had clasped to her chest, as if it were her only lifeline. It was softly speaking to the girl, telling her that it was all right, and he was a friend, who was here to help. It was so quiet that Cayde swore he could hear the child's heartbeat racing through her chest.

The Exo stood awkwardly, he had little to no experience dealing with children, he had no idea what to do. However his Ghost quickly came to his aid.

"Your Ghost is correct, we're here to help." he said gently, "This is Cayde, and I'm his Ghost, just like your Ghost." Cayde's Ghost came to hover next to the girl, who still seemed apprehensive, but more relaxed than she was a moment ago. She reached out and tentatively brushed the Ghost with the tips of her fingers.

"We can trust them?" she whispered, releasing her Ghost, so she could interact with the two strangers.

The child's Ghost began scanning Cayde, who was still standing in mild shock at the situation.

"Yes! Yes! We can trust them!" her Ghost said excitedly, quickly flying back to the child's side.

"Cayde?" his Ghost questioned, "You're being uncharacteristically quiet."

Cayde snapped out of his trance and refocused on the girl.

"I'm just, eh… Surprised, that's all." he rubbed the back of his neck with a hand, and moved toward the girl slowly, trying his best not to startle her. Cayde crouched a few feet short of her and said, "As my Ghost said, I'm Cayde, Cayde-6, it's, uh, nice to meet you." He held out a hand and waited for the girl to accept it.

She didn't take it right away, but instead looked to her Ghost, who bobbed encouragingly.

The girl slowly reached out to shake the Hunter's hand. Cayde was surprised to find that she possessed a strong and firm grip for someone who was so young, although, her hand barely covered the surface of his palm.

The girl was studying him with awe filled fascination, and slight fear. Understandably, Cayde had many questions, was this girl a Guardian, or was this someone else's Ghost? How did she get here? Was it this girl who had sent out the clever signal? And most importantly, how was he going to get her out of here.

"We need to get moving." Cayde's Ghost interrupted his thoughts. I sense Fallen forces closing in on this location, I think your little trailblazing antics didn't go unnoticed."

Cayde cursed quietly, Great, this was just what he needed. He straightened and turned to question the girl's Ghost, "there are a whole lotta questions I need answered." he began, "So you're going to spill the beans as soon as we board my ship. But right now I need to know if she's capable of keeping up with me, or if I need to carry her." He finished.

The Ghost looked from him to the girl, and replied, "She's weak, I've done what I can, but there's only so much I can do when there's no food and little water for her."

Cayde nodded, and held a hand out to the girl, "Come on, climb up and hold onto my shoulders, I'll get you out of here in one piece kid, promise." He added with a reassuring grin.

The girl hesitated but a moment before accepting Cayde's outstretched hand, and the Exo easily swung her onto his back, where she clung tightly to his neck. Cayde couldn't help but notice how light she was, he barely noticed a difference in weight. Looking to his Ghost for what came next, they headed down a narrow passageway on the left side of the small room the girl had been found in.

"This way." Cayde's Ghost whispered, as he ran. They continued on like this for some time, taking one passage after another, until the Hunters Ghost stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" Cayde asked in a low tone.

"Fallen." his Ghost replied, "Directly ahead of us."

"How many?"

"About a dozen in all."

Cayde nodded, that wouldn't be a problem. He set the girl down saying, "Wait here. There are some bad guys I gotta deal with, ok?" She nodded, and sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, patiently waiting.

Cadye drew his hand cannon, the Ace of Spades, and carefully made his way toward the source of danger.

At the end of the passage, lay a large rectangular room, massive storage crates lay scattered about its expanse, the perfect cover. And sure enough, a group of a little over a dozen Fallen paced the center of the room, seemingly oblivious to his presence. The exit he was stationed at was near the ceiling, giving him a fantastic overview of the field.

"All right Ace, don't let me down now." he said to his hand cannon, before popping a grenade off his belt and chucking it into the midst of the Fallen. Startled, a Vandal went to examine it, Cayde aimed and fired, detonating the grenade, successfully wiping out more than half of the beady eyed aliens. The Hunter lept of his perch, right in the middle of the spooked Fallen. He activated his Golden Gun, took aim at a Fallen Captain, and two Vandals, making quick work of the three.

The rest, one Vandal and two Dregs, he finished off with good old Ace. "All in a day's work." Cayde declared, playfully spinning his gun around his finger and back into its holster.

A scream rang through the room, sending a chill up Cayde's synthetic spine. He spun around to see a stealth Vandal holding a sobbing girl by her hair, a blade was pressed to her throat. Cayde froze, what was he going to do? It wasn't as if she would really die if she was killed, assuming that Ghost was hers, but still. Letting her die would probably cause her to never trust him again. He sighed, and held up his hands in defeat, the last thing he remembered was a sharp shock hitting the side of his neck, then black.

* * *

So! What did you think? Please leave a review if you have any concerns, corrections, or brilliant statements! I need as much help as I can get, so if you find a mistake please let me know! Or you can leave a comment saying how much you enjoyed if you want to brighten my day ;). Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day! Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

_**And I have finally completed the second chapter! *wild cheering* This took me a lot longer than I thought it would, so I apologize to anyone who was waiting for it. School's been a freaking beast lately, I think my teachers are turning into slave drivers..(That was a joke) Anyway! Please enjoy my crazy story, about Cayde and his new little friend!**_

* * *

 _ **A Daring Escape?**_

"Wake up Mr. Robot man! Wake up!"

Cayde groaned, someone was shaking him, his joints were stiff, and nearly locked in place, something was binding his wrists and ankles. He was laying on his side, in a puddle of water, if he had outer nerves, he would bet it was cold and utterly miserable.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." he cracked his eyes opened, he was in a cell of steel bars, set inside the middle of a large circular room. The girl was kneeling next to him, a concerned and frightened look consumed her features.

"Are you ok Mr. Robot?" she asked.

Cayde cleared his throat, and focused on the girl, "Yeah, I'm fine, just fine." he attempted to rock himself into a sitting position, but failed miserably by falling back over and soaking the girl with water from the resulting splash. She yelped at the ice cold water, and began shivering violently.

"Sorry! Sorry, my bad." The girl neglected to respond and merely glared venomously at him.

Cayde thought for a moment. Considering his options, first things first, he needed to be untied.

"Hey kid, think you could give me a hand and... untie me?" he asked.

The girl nodded, and rose to free him. Her hands trembled as she feverishly worked to loosen his bonds, she was still shivering from the icy splash.

After five long minutes, Cayde's restraints were loose enough to where he could slip his hands out with ease.

"Thanks kid." he said before beginning to untie his feet. Once free the Exo stood and began examining their cell, while the girl stood shivering where he had left her.

"Well the first thing I'd say is amiss is that our Ghosts are nowhere to be seen..." he thought out loud to himself, it was then that he noticed a loud chattering sound. He turned, to find the girl crouched, and vigorously rubbing her sides and arms to keep warm.

"Oh." Cayde felt slightly ashamed he hadn't considered her. "Here." he said, throwing his cloak over the trembling girl, "This should help a little." The Hunter tentatively scooped her up and set her down on a crate, and out of the puddle.

This done he returned to his examination of the cell. The bars were too close together for him to squeeze through, and no keys to the solid steel door could be seen. That was another thing that striked Cayde as odd, there was no guard, no patrol, not even a security system to watch them. There was also the fact that his Ghost was nowhere to be found. Normally, whenever it was absent, he was still able to sense it's presence, it's supportive light protecting him, but now it was just…. Gone. He could no longer feel the powerful connection to the Light, it was as if a fragile thread was the only thing keeping him a Guardian. The Hunter turned to study the girl, she was huddled down in his cloak, her eyes glassy with exhaustion.

 _Poor kid, look at the mess I've gotten her into. She'll freeze if I don't think of something. Maybe she saw what happened to the Ghosts when we were captured._

"Hey kid?" The Exo crouched in front of the still shaking girl. She looked at him attentively, her eye's cleared with hope that he might have a plan.

"I need you to answer some questions for me, you think you can do

that?" The girl nodded eagerly, sitting up a little straighter.

"Atta girl. So, you know that little, pointy, floating thing that follows you around? It's called a Ghost. Anyway, just thought I'd clarify. Do you know where yours is, or mine? We're going to need them if we want to get out of here alive."

The girl's brow furrowed in thought, "I don't really remember what happened. I thought-I-thought they were going to kill me." She shivered, "But I think they were taken somewhere else, somewhere in cages."

"Cages?" Cayde questioned, she nodded, "A cage like this one?" he motioned to the cell around them.

She shook her head, "No, not like this, they were…" the girl fumbled to find the right words, "Glowing, glowing red. The Ghosts.. They couldn't get out, the red kept them inside."

"Red? Like, a cage made of energy? Our Ghosts couldn't teleport out?" Cayde asked, his mind running through the possibilities.

 _What does this mean? A red cage… Something that can contain light…. Could it be… We need to get out of here, this is beyond my area of expertise, figures the one time they let me out this happens. I swear it's not me! Danger just can't keep her hands off me._

Cayde ran a hand over his face, still deep in thought.

Softly the girl whispered, "Are we going to die?" Cayde looked intently at the young girl before him. "My friend, my Ghost said, I needed to be brave, that help would come, and I was something called… a Guardian. I'm supposed to protect something. And help would come, and teach me my destiny. I-I don't know what that means… and.. I'm scared." A tear rolled down her pale cheek.

Cayde sighed and hesitated for a moment, before reaching out to put a hand on the girl's head.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me kid." she sniffed and met the Hunter's gaze. "I'm scared too, you'd be a fool if you weren't. And because you can admit it, well, that's something even the strongest Guardians can't do."

The girl stopped crying, her eyes were glued to Cayde, as if she were afraid he would disappear if she so much as blinked.

"And that, I would say, is pretty darn brave." He ruffled the girl's hair, earning him a small smile from the child.

"Dry your eyes, and keep'em up, we have work to do."

* * *

"And…. That should do it…" Cayde mumbled to himself as he adjusted the ear piece to fit the girls small head. "How's that feel? It's gotta be a little tight, so it doesn't fall off."

The girl tilted her head left and then right, before nodding her approval to the Exo.

"Alright, are you ready?" he stepped back to examine the girl, he had outfitted her with a dark cloak made from the contents of one of the crates. Strips of burlap had been wrapped around her feet to muffle her footsteps, she was ready.

"Are you sure this will work Mr. Robot?" she asked doubtfully.

"Of course! You're gonna do great, and I'll be guiding you the whole time, so there's no need to worry."

After giving his encouraging speech to the girl, the two had sat down and brainstormed for hours, trying to come up with a plan of escape. It was during this brainstorming session that Cayde discovered his new little friend could, with some difficulty, squeeze through the bars of their prison, leading to his "Brilliant Plan" as he had called it. The plan consisted of the girl sneaking out of the room they were held in, via an airduct she had spotted on the east side of the room. Cayde would guide her using earpieces he had hidden on his person. She would need to find the keys to the cage, free himself, and the two would go on to find the Ghosts together.

The girl shuffled her feet, her face was downcast. "I'm not sure I can do this. What if I can't find the keys? What if they find me? What-"

Cayde was shaking his head, "Look. Never doubt the plan. You know why?" she shook her head, "Because, doubt leads to failure, if you have no hope before you start, then you've already failed." He bent a knee and firmly clasped the girl by her shoulders. "You just gotta have a little faith, in yourself, and in me. I mean, look at me, dashing features, brilliant intellect. Not to brag but, I'm a pretty big deal back at the Tower. And you, you survived here for a while didn't you, sneaking past Fallen, laying clues. You're tough, you just don't see it yet." he winked at the girl who was giggling at Cayde's description of himself.

She took a deep breath, and nodded slowly, "I'm ready." Cayde released his hold on her shoulders, and watched as she squeezed between the bars and tiptoed over to the vent. She took one last look at her Hunter friend, who offered a reassuring thumbs up, before plunging into the dark opening.

* * *

"Can you hear me?" Cayde whispered through the earpiece.

"Yeah, I can hear you, but you're kinda loud." she whispered back.

"Ah yeah, I get that a lot, there's a dial on the side of the earpiece that you can alter the volume with. Oh, and make sure to turn it backward. If you turn it the other way your ears will ring for days." there was a moment of silence, "Trust me, I speak from experience."

The girl adjusted the volume to a more comfortable tone, before carefully examining the cramped quarters of the vent.

It was dark, the only light came from the opening behind her, Icy droplets fell from above and splashed into puddles below, filling the would be silence with an echoing, _splish, plop, splash._ Her breath came in short, shaky, gasps, filling the air with puffs of white fog.

"You doin alright kid?" Cayde inquired.

She took another deep breath, "I think so, I'm just a little cold."

"Not to sound impatient but, it would help if you started moving. Ya know, get the blood flowing and all." Cayde pressed after a moment of silence.

The girl nodded to herself, before slowly crawling forward, inch by inch, progressing at a nerve grinding pace. Silence enveloped her, the only sounds being the rhythmic drops, her knees and arms sloshing through the narrow vent, and a dull static buzz emanating from the earpiece. Each minute seemed like eternity creeping by, leaving her wondering how far she had gone. As she progressed, the girl could faintly make out another noise worming its way into her senses. It was a deep, pulsing, and shuddering wave, that washed over her at three second intervals. She could feel it resonating in her core, long after the sound had died away; leaving her in a slight trance, where her breathing steadied, and her pace slowed. It was so soothing, so…. Intoxicating. It was leading her somewhere, she could feel its pull getting stronger with each wave.

"Do you see anything? You've been awfully quiet."

She squeaked in surprise at Cayde's voice, instantly drawing her out of the trance. His voice seemed so loud and harsh after the low, humming pull of the distant pulse.

"What was that? I didn't scare you did I?" Cayde asked, sounding slightly concerned.

The girl shook her head, as if trying to clear the last fuzzy remnants of the trance. "Mr. Robot." she whispered, "I think something was trying to lead me somewhere."

Cayde was silent, "Like what? Is someone in there with you?"

"No. It was... a sound, it felt like it was pulling me forward. It felt like…. I wasn't in my own mind."

Cayde was silent again, "I won't lie to you, I have no idea what the heck you're talking about, but it sounds bad. You need to be careful, can you still hear it? The sound you were talking about?"

She listened carefully, she could still hear the humming pulse, but it wasn't nearly as strong as it had been before.

"Yeah I can still hear it." She whispered.

"Hmm. Well, we need to tune it out then don't we? There's two things we can do. Either you talk, which I'm not sure is the best idea, given the circumstances. Or, I can talk, either way, the noise will cancel out, and problem solved!" Cayde stated cheerily.

She nodded, "Ok, you can talk."

Cayde mumbled to himself for a moment, cleared his throat, and began to tell a long tale of the time he and a friend had stolen Lord Shaxx's Ahamkara(Dragon) skull, mounted it to a sparrow, and drove through the city, terrifying all in their wake. Needless to say Lord Shaxx was less than pleased with this action, and so sentenced the two Hunters to Crucible cleaning duty for a month.

Cayde's vivid descriptions, and hilarious dialogue between him and his friend, took the young girl's mind off the dire atmosphere around her. Her pace quickened, and her mind eased, leading her to the end much sooner than she would have, if Cayde had not been speaking.

"... One of my best that's for sure. Old Z and I still laugh about it when we can spare the time." The Exo's voice was distant, off in a time when he was still young and not bound to the Tower.

He sighed as the memory faded, "So, do you need me to keep talking, or are you in the clear?"

"I can still hear it, but I've found a way out, and I think the sound is coming from inside." The girl was leaned over an open vent that led into a room so dark, that she could not determine it's size. However, there was a singular form of light, glowing in the center of the area. This, was the source of the humming waves, a great, pulsing, red globe of light. It hovered in the midst of dozens of strange looking Fallen, their skin white and lined with red and black stripes. Mechanical legs, and the occasional arm replaced their previous limbs, eyes glowed the same foreboding red as the globe they seemed to be studying. Three Servitors encircled the sphere of light, their familiar purple glow had been replaced, with the same red as what they guarded. No, not guarded… Contained, it was the Servitors that were entrapping the pulsing light in a restricted sphere. She didn't know how she could tell this, just that something about it's humming, and pulsing, seemed…. Angry, as if it were trying to escape.

"What do you see?" Cayde whispered, seeming to sense the girls apprehension, and fear.

She gulped, and ducked back from the vent exit, her palms were clammy, and her throat was dry. Her heart beat wildly as she readied her reply. "There's a room, down below. Ther-there's a lot of bad guys, but they look different than the ones I've seen, and… I can see it, the thing the sound was coming from."

"Well, what is it? Give me details."

She was silent a moment, struggling with how to put what she saw into words. "It's a big, red, ball of light." she said simply.

"A big, red, ball of light." Cayde repeated.

"Yes, and I think it's trying to escape." she added.

Cayde was quiet, pondering what in the world this girl could be talking about. "So, you're telling me, that there's some kind of sphere, that hums a song to lead you to certain death, and it's surrounded by weird looking Fallen, so we might be looking at a new house…. Great." he continued mumbling to himself, trying to decide what he should do. "See if you can spot our Ghosts, if they're in there, than it will save time trying to find them later."

The girl nodded and carefully chanced a peek over the vent's edge. Fallen prowled beneath, stalking from console to console, that was arranged around the light. _Probably for study,_ she decided. One of the Fallen, who was seated at a particularly large and complex looking console, made a loud chattering noise, that sounded like an order. Another Fallen chittered back, and ran into the darkness surrounding the orb, not a minute later lights blazed to life, revealing the entirety of what was an enormous chamber. The room was round, and shaped like a shallow bowl, with tubes and wires, some large and some small, running from the walls like great coiled snakes, toward the middle of the bowl to connect with the consoles. Glass widows lined the right side of the room, and through it a Fallen Captain watched the orb with an intent gaze. She strained to see inside the room he occupied, and nearly gasped when her eyes fell upon two boxes, glowing with red light. She could just make out two hovering shapes behind the bright screen of red.

"I see them! I see them!" She whispered excitedly into the com, concealing herself once more in the safety of the duct. "They're in a room next to the room with the light. There's a big bad guy in there with them, and they're still in their cages."

"Probably a Captain…. Another thing I have to look forward to… Is he weird looking like the rest of them?" Cayde asked.

"Yes." The girl confirmed, remembering the white skin and red eyes of the Captain.

Cayde was grumbling something to himself, "The keys are probably in there too…. I don't want you getting involved with a Captain, they're the guys at the top of the food chain. You don't want to mess with them unless you're a seasoned Guardian."

The girl gulped, her enthusiasm faded into cold fear.

Cayde paused as if just realizing what he had said might be taken as insensitive. "Hey! Not that you're in any danger… well _major_ danger… you'll be fine! I'm here for you."

She shot an icy glance in Cayde's distant direction, "You're not very good at being helpful, what if he _does_ come after me? I'm out here and you're in there!"

"Whoa. Easy there, you're going to hurt my feelings. And, why am I letting a kid sass me?! I'm the adult! Mostly… Look, just keep going and try to find a way into that room. Wait for him to leave, and look for keys… and my weapons! I need Ace to put these guys in the ground. Oh, and If you think you can, try freeing the Ghosts, that will make things much easier."

The girl sighed and thought, trying to come up with a plan, she remembered seeing a branching passage on her right (which was the direction in which the room lay), but she would have to backtrack.

She twisted around in the tight duct, struggling to be as quiet as possible, "Ouch!" she whispered in pain and clutched her shoulder, biting her tongue, her mouth filled with the metalic taste of blood. A sharp sheet of metal, protruding from the duct wall had made a ragged cut in her shoulder as she had turned; forcing its way into her arm, leaving her bleeding profusely. The girl staggered a little farther down the vent, before sitting with her knees drawn to her chest, trying, and progressively failing not to cry out. She stuffed her mouth with the fabric of her cloak, and bit down hard, groaning in pain. She could vaguely hear Cayde yelling into the earpiece, but she was unable to answer at the moment; the throbbing, stabbing, and burning of the cut consumed her senses. She had never experienced pain like this before, her Ghost had seen to that. Warm sticky blood oozed from the opening, and trickled down her arm to form a small puddle at her feet. She took deep shaking breaths, and tried to focus on the wall in front of her. Gradually, Cayde's voice became more clear, and the pain became more bearable. She pulled the cloth out of her mouth, which quickly refilled with blood from the wound she had inflicted on her tongue.

"-Answer me kid! What's going on?! Are you hurt!?" Cadye's voice was desperate.

"I-I'm ok." she managed to say in a weak and trembling voice.

"What happened?" Cayde asked, he sounded relieved, but worried.

"There was some sharp metal.. I turned around and I got cut. It hurts really bad." She said, turning her head to examine the wound. It was more of a ragged tear than a cut, the sheet had been jagged like the teeth of a saw, easily cutting and tearing away her tender flesh. She glanced briefly at the sharp protrusion, but looked away at the sight of flesh and blood coating its razor edge. The bleeding was flowing in a steady stream down her arm, making her lightheaded.

"How bad is it?" Cayde questioned, his voice calm and soothing.

The girl sucked in a sharp breath as an unexpected wave of pain washed over her, "Bad." she said simply, and again glanced at the wound, "I-I think I can see the bone." she could indeed see a stark white peering out of the tear; she felt sick at seeing her mained arm, and smelling her own blood; her mouth filled with a mixture of blood and bile, forcing her to continuously swallow the wretched concoction to keep from choking.

She heard the Exo give a pained sigh, "You need to wrap it right now, to stop the bleeding. Use whatever is at hand, tear your cloak if you have to."

She nodded and set, with trembling hands, to tear a strip off of her cloak to dress her wound. She managed to remove a piece a few feet in length, and began the painful process of wrapping the tear.

"Make sure it's tight, I know it's painful but, it will stop the bleeding." Cayde advised.

Fully wrapped, the girl took the two remaining ends of the strip, her mouth was again filled with cloth, and yanked the wrap tight. She let out a muffled scream, and clumsily tied it off when she had recovered some from the shock.

"You alright? Did you get it wrapped?" Cayde asked with obvious concern.

All she could manage was a choked whimper in reply.

They were both silent for a long time, "I'm sorry." Cayde said at length, his tone held a sadness and sincerity that surprised the girl, "I should never have let you go out there, this is my fault."

There was another silence, "You don't have to do this, come back. I'll figure something out." He tried to sound reassuring, but it only added to the weight of hopelessness she was feeling.

 _Never doubt the plan._

The girls head rose from where it had been resting on her knees. A slight twinge of determination sparked in her mind as she remembered only a little while ago when Cayde had intrusted this task to her.

 _I can do this. It's just a little cut. I can't let him.. Or the Ghosts down!_

Her wound flared again, as if to remind her of its presence. She gritted her teeth, and positioned herself to crawl back down the duct.

"I'll keep going. I can do this, the cut's not too bad." she said as confidently as she could manage.

"Not to bad? You said you could see the bone! That's worse than bad! Come back right now! You're done for the day." Cayde commanded, his tone again surprised the girl, causing her to pause.

"No." she stated defiantly.

"No?" Cayde repeated. "Look kid, _I'm_ responsible for you. Do you understand what that means? If something happens to you, I would have to live with that! I've got enough on my consensense without one more thing added to the pile of regret."

The girl set her jaw and replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to keep going, I don't want to make you sad, but we need to get out of here. You said it yourself, I just need to be brave."

"Bravery and plain gutsiness isn't going to cut it. I can't protect you when I'm in here, we don't have our Ghosts, _I_ don't have my weapons to get out of here. And you're just a kid, and you're wounded, you can't fight these guys, they will kill you without a second thought. Do you understand?"

The girl wavered for a moment, she didn't understand! Just a minute ago he was urging her on and telling her she could do it, and now he was saying just the opposite! She took a deep breath, her mind was made up.

"I'll see you soon, please don't be mad." as she said these last word she slowly reached for the earpiece.

"Don't you even think about it! Kid! Listen-" His voice came to an abrupt stop as she pressed the off button on the device.

Silence surrounded her, the humming again attempted to penetrate her mind. In response to this she tore another strip of cloth off the cloak, and wrapped it tightly around her head, and over her ears. Eyes forward, and mind alert, she made her way toward the room, and the Captain.

* * *

"Kid! Kid? Damn!" Cayde ripped the earpiece out of his audio sensor and nearly threw it across the cage. Instead he stood in place, clutching the device hard, and staring at the cold ground.

He was breathing hard, and unevenly, he ran his hands over his face and cursed again, "I'm a Taken idiot! I sent a kid ou- What was I expecting!?"

He turned abruptly, causing his cape to billow behind him, and began to pace. "I have to think of something… If anything happens to her I'll…" He stopped and closed his eyes, he needed to calm down. He hadn't known the kid for more than a day, and yet he felt responsible for her… He was responsible for her.

 _I can't lose anyone else._

Cayde looked at the door to the cell for about the hundredth time that day.

"There has to be some way…" he said as he headed over to the solid steel door. The problem was that his arms weren't long enough to reach the lock, which, oddly enough, was located at the center of the door. Cayde was by no means lacking in stature, his model was tall and lean, like most Hunters; the door was incredibly wide, about six and a half feet, being as wide as it was tall. He again reached through the bars to attempt and pick the lock, more out of desperation than knowledge that he could actually succeed. inevitably, just like the last dozen times, he could not reach the distance required.

He let out an agitated sigh, stalked over to a crate, and seated himself. He hunched over and rested his forearms on his thighs, his gaze was intent as he considered his options.

An hour crept by, every second increased the maddening thought of something terrible happening to his little friend. It was like an unscratchable itch was growing in his brain, setting his nerves on edge. He hadn't moved the entire hour, staying still had been apart of his training as a Hunter, it made him concentrate. Most people thought it was the quickness and agility that made a good Hunter, and while that was true; there are few things deadlier than a hidden target, that can kill from miles away without moving an inch for hours at a time.

A door banged opened from somewhere in the room, Cayde glanced in the direction of the noise but otherwise sat motionless.

" _Raazzzzall!_ " a Fallen Vandal growled as it approach his cage. It stalked into the room and over to the cell door, Cayde watched it intently from beneath the edge of his hood yet remained still as a statue. The Vandal drew a large ring of keys from a belt around its waist, selected a key, and slid it into the lock. A sharp _click_ echoed through the chamber, followed by a loud creak as the door swung opened.

" _Follow._ " The Vandel commanded, in a harsh grinding voice, pointing a wire rifle at Cayde's head. Cayde remained seated, eyeing the Vandel from the recesses of his hood.

It made an agitated chittering noise and again commanded, " _Follow!"_

Cayde sighed and slowly brought himself to a standing position.

The Fallen nodded approvingly, " _Follow_." It repeated, and backed away from the door so Cayde could exit.

Cayde rested his arms behind his head and walked out of the cell, never taking his eyes off the Vandel. He had always hated the Fallen, four armed, and beady eye, they swarmed the Cosmodrome like cockroaches. This Vandel was smart and kept its distance, Cayde, however, had no intention to try and escape; he figured if he cooperated, they might lead him to the girl.

" _No move."_ The Vandal hissed as it approached him from behind. It grabbed his arms with two of its own, and wrenched them behind his back, before binding his wrists together, with its remaining two.

 _This might turn out badly for me._

Cayde was shoved roughly toward the door, " _Move._ " the Vandal ordered. He was marched at a brisk pace down a narrow corridor, made two rights and a left, before turning into a large room. A bright skylight illuminated the space, falling mostly on one feature adorning the room; this was a large throne, made from what looked to be bones, of what species the Hunter couldn't tell. The surrounding room was bare, save for the throne, and tables lining the walls; red Fallen house banners, decorated with an unknown symbol hung above the tables. On the throne, sat a Fallen Captain. It was a Captain the likes of which Cayde had never before seen. It had one mechanical leg, and two arms. The bristly hair that was usually the color of hay was a inky black, sticking out of the Fallen's head like sharp chunks of obsidian. Its skin was white like bone, and unnaturally stretched, zigzagging lines of red and black streaked over the bleak landscape of its hide. Red eyes glared at him from beneath a jutting brow.

Cayde's escort forced him to kneel before the Captain, kicking him in the back of the knee when he refused to bend it on his own.

The Captain studied him for a few moments before addressing the Vandal. His voice was harsh and angry, the Vandal visibly shrunk from him in fear, and replied in halting clicks. The Captain growled in reply and refocused his attention on the Hunter, who had been listening in complete ignorance to their conversation.

" _Is this you?"_ The Fallen Captain asked in surprising good english, and revealed a tablet showing Cayde's face, with some alien scribblings he could not read.

Cayde shrugged, "I'm not sure, he looks familiar, but I really couldn't say." from the moment he had entered the room he had searched for any sign of the girl, and was both disappointed and relieved to find her absent.

The Captain chuckled, " _Does the vermin take me for a fool?"_ He seemed to ask himself.

Cayde pretended to think hard on this for a moment before replying, "No, not at first at least, but I don't know… You do kind of look like a fool. I mean, red? Not very traditional for you Fallen guys as I recall."

The Captain chittered angrily to himself, " _You would do well to hold your tongue! For I am Kell! This new skin has been bestowed on me for acts of Valour! You could not possibly comprehend this honour!"_

Cayde shrugged again and merely grinned at the Captain, succeeding in infuriating him further.

" _Tell me."_ The newly dubbed _Kell_ began. " _Where is your little friend that was captured with you?"_ he inquired, his gravelly voice was calm and chillingly sinister.

Cayde's grin brightened.

 _Good, she's safe for now._

"You know, I couldn't say. I actually thought you might know. But I guess that was too much to hope for."

The Kell gave the human equivalent of a sneer, only the Fallen version was exceedingly more terrifying.

" _I suppose you think you're terribly clever, disrespecting a Kell is punishable by death. As it is, you are too dangerous to keep alive, Cayde-6 of the Vanguard scum. You can rest in peace knowing your little friend will meet a more favorable fate than yourself."_ The Kell motioned to the Vandal beside Cayde, and stood, " _Unfortunately, I can not stay to witness your execution. Die well vermin."_ With these final words, the Kell disappeared with a flash of red light.

Cayde felt the tip of a wire rifle at the back of his head, " _You machine, easy to clean up."_ The Vandal commented as he prepared to carry out the Kell's orders. Cayde's mind raced, he just needed to get to his feet and…

 _BAM!_

The Vandal screamed, and clawed mindlessly at its back, before falling limply on top of Cayde, ether poured from its wound soaking Cayde's chest piece.

"Great, I hope this doesn't stain." Cayde rolled out from under the sticking carcase, and sat up, peering around for the source of his salvation. His eyes were met by that of the girls, who was smiling broadly at him; she had been knocked off her feet by the force of Cayde's hand cannon; a bright red welt was beginning to form over her right eye, and the gun was still smoking in her clumsy grasp. Cayde's dagger, and grenades hung from a belt looped over her shoulder. The Hunter couldn't help but smile.

 _This kid…_

"Uh, thanks." He struggled to stand, and walked over to the girl, who still sat, gingerly rubbing her swollen eye.

"Think you can cut me loose?" he asked.

She looked up, and nodded slowly. Once free Cayde knelt, and intently studied the girl. She was even more ragged than when she left him; her right shoulder was wrapped in a bandage dripping with blood, and her eye was beginning to turn a dark purple. Her skin was slick with sweat, and smudged and streaked with black soot and dirt. Even her hair was a mess of tangled cords, dangling across her face, and spread across her back; it was a wonder she could see!

Cayde shook his head and sighed, a faint grin still pulled at whatever the Robot equivalent of lips is. "First, I think that what you did was incredibly stupid. Agreed?" She nodded, looking like a guilty puppy. "Disobeying orders is a serious offence at the Tower you know." she nodded again, "But, I've never been what you would call a "rule follower" and I have to admit, I'm impressed. You did good."

The girl's demeanor brightened and she flashed a proud smile.

"Just let me take those." Cayde removed his weapons from the girl and returned them to their proper place at his side. "Looks like Ace gave you a bit of a shiner. Hand cannons aren't exactly an easy first shot. Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded and accepted the Exo's outstretched hand, pulling her up. "Hop on, let's go find our Ghosts and get the heck out of here."

* * *

What'd you think? Good things I hope *nervous laughter*. Thank you so much for reading! As I've said in all my stories it means a lot! Please leave a comment and have lovely rest of your day! P.S. the next chapter should be out soon! I will do my utmost to uphold that statement!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Greetings! I have finally managed to finish this chapter! It took me longer than I thought, as I've been very busy as of late. Now this chapter has not yet been proof-read by anyone other than myself, so it probably has many mistakes, or it could be complete garbage (I'll leave that for you to decide). The reason I'm saying this is because I've kinda been having a hard time with life lately (But who isn't ;), it's been a difficult to write consistently. So I'm sorry if I don't get new chapters out as quickly as some of you would like. Well I've prattled on enough, thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you enjoy! P.S. I just had it proof read so it should be better now. ;)**_

* * *

The Tower

Cayde ran, his feet falling in silence; trained footfalls rolled from heel to toe, muffling his stride. Cape billowing behind him, a small girl clutching fast to his neck, as he slipped through the many twists and turns of the Cosmodrome wall as a blurred shadow. The girl whispers directions to him, she knows where to find the Ghosts; she had seen them when recovering his weapons, but the big bad guy, which he later perceived to be the same Kell that tried to have him executed, had taken the cages of red light with him when he left. But the little girl had followed, and much to his surprise, she remembered with the utmost confidence, the room to which the Kell had taken the Ghosts.

Cayde was surprised they had gone for so long without hearing any sign of an alarm, they had not encountered one Fallen enemy. The Hunter smelled a trap, there was no way the Kell and his minions had't discovered the body of their dead companion yet. They knew their prisoners had escaped, it was only a matter of time now.

The the two companions came to a T intersection in a narrow hallway.

"That way, we're almost there." The girl murmured, pointing over his shoulder to the left branch.

The Hunter turned sharply; the girl let out a sound of surprise that sounded like a hiccup as her hold on the Exo's neck loosened.

Cayde used his shoulders and forearms to steady her, "Hold on there, don't want you falling off and hurting yourself again."

She nodded and tightened her hold on his neck. As they reached the end of the hall, the girl called for a halt, pointing at the rusted door dead ahead.

"They're in there." she whispered. She pointed to a small vent opening on the right hand side of the hall.

"Get me up there, I'll see if there are any bad guys."

Cayde raised the steel ridge that was his eyebrow, "You're not going to go charging in by yourself?" he asked skeptically.

He felt her shaking her head, "No! No, I promise. I just want to help, I'll be careful, and come right back."

Cayde nodded, "Alright… I'm putting my faith in you." He quickly jogged over to the vent, letting the girl stand on his shoulders to reach it. Cayde practically had to force her in when she could not bear the strain on her arm when attempting to haul herself up to the opening.

"Are you sure you're strong enough for this?" He asked as the girl finally managed to scramble inside the narrow entrance of the vent; he was beginning to really worry about her. She had been shaking violently ever since they had been reunited; sweat beaded on her brow, and her breathing was ladored.

"I'll be alright, It's not far." her muffled voice replied before she disappeared from view. Cayde waited, casually leaning against the wall.

* * *

The girl carefully crawled through the vent, her arm ached terribly; the slightest bump or jostle sent waves of intense pain coursing through her small body. She felt exhausted, if only she could lie down and sleep!

But I can't, if I do, I might not wake up.

She could not let that happen, so she kept moving; she only needed to travel a few more feet before she could view the suspicious room. Yet when she finally arrived at the vent overlooking the area, she felt like fainting; she was panting for breath, and sweating profusely, her eyes refused to focus.

I don't think I can do this much longer.

She shook her head and closed her eyes; she drew deep breaths, attempting to steady her trembling heart beat. When she opened her eyes again she found she could once again focus, and she could breath easier.

She let her gaze drift around what seemed to be a vacant room, but something wasn't right. The air was thick with tension, it was stifling; her eyes flicked to a sudden movement behind one of the sixteen steel beams that surrounded two glowing cages sat in the center of the room. Walls a little over ten feet away from the beams formed the square shape of the large space.

She couldn't help but wonder what in the world this room was for; there were no doors leading out except the one Cayde was waiting at. It was then that she noticed what had drawn her attention previously. A glassy outline of a Fallen soldier was shifting impatiently behind one of the rightmost beams; her eyes narrowed.

A trap? I need to get back.

She tucked her legs under herself and paused; careful to inspect the walls of the duct before she began turning back. The return journey of a meager dozen or so feet, completely winded her; further aggravating her wound as she clumsily stumbled back down the duct.

* * *

Cayde counted fifteen minutes, before the girls head popped back out of the vent. He quickly positioned himself so she could easily climb back down from the shaft; he waited for a long moment, before looking up expectantly at the girl. Her face was twisted in pain, and sweat ran down her face collecting into drops that trembled on her chin as she struggled to draw a steady breath.

Cayde felt a pang of fear.

She looks bad, I shouldn't have let her go…. What am I going to do?

He reached for her, and as gently as he could, drew her down from the vent opening; careful to not further aggravate her wound.

The Exo sat her against the wall, he brushed the hair away from her face and placed a hand on her forehead; she was hot to the touch.

"You're burning up. Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" He asked, his voice was stern and concerned.

The girl shook her head slowly and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to help. I-I didn't think it was that bad."

Cayde sighed, "You have helped, but you're obviously in a lot of pain kid, you need to rest."

She lowered her gaze and nodded, surprising the Hunter who thought she might try and argue.

Cayde sat studying her for a moment, he was on edge, any moment they could be ambushed, he needed to know what was inside that room, he needed to find the Ghosts, he needed to get her out of here.

"Can you tell me what you saw?" He asked.

She bobbed her head, "Yes." She glanced around the hall as if they were being watched. "The room seemed empty at first… But something just didn't feel right… The Ghosts were in their cages just laying in the middle of the room, surrounded by big metal.. Things…" She struggled to find a suitable word.

"Beams?" Cayde offered.

The girl nodded quickly, "Beams! Huge metal beams! It almost looked like a cage for some huge monster, and I thought I saw things moving behind them. Not at first, but I sat still for a long time and watched, that's when I saw them, they looked like glass."

"Stealth Vandals." Cayde muttered to himself.

He looked at the girl with an appraising eye, "You know kid. I'd be willing to wager you'd make an excellent Hunter. Instincts like yours aren't easy to come by from new blood."

The girl looked slightly confused, "I remember my Ghost saying something about that, Hunters, Warlocks, and…. Titans?" She considered this for a moment, "Which are you?" She inquired.

Cayde offered a small grin, "I, am a Hunter. The Hunter Vanguard, to be precise."

The girl's face brightened, her pain seemed to briefly lessen at her enthusiasm. "Then I want to be a Hunter! You can teach me!" She stated with a determined expression.

Cayde chuckled, "Sure! As soon as you start feeling better. I owe you one, after all, for saving my life. And lesson number one, watch and learn." He held a finger to his mouth, before carefully placing her against the frame of the door, careful to make sure she was fully concealed behind it. Cayde stalked over to the opposite side, and drew Ace, his back to the frame of the door.

In position, Cayde turned the knob and swung the door opened, drawing his arm in to avoid being seen. As soon as the passage was visible, three bullets whistled down the hall. Cayde wasted no time sweeping into the entrance, aiming at the snipers. Three were positioned at the ceiling, kneeling on shelves overlooking the room; Cayde made quick work of the three, their headless bodies fell to the floor with a dull thud. Stealth Vandals hissed angrily from their hiding places, and charged at the Hunter. Cayde used his remaining bullets to end three of the closest Vandals, the four remaining hesitated. He drew a long serrated dagger from his belt, and crouched. One of the four remaining Vandals rushed forward, slashing blindly at the Exo. Cayde spun around, kicking the Vandal's feet out from beneath him; the alien landed hard, and Cayde plunged his dagger into its throat. Ether sprayed from the wound, further painting him a dark purple.

The Hunter looked up to see the last three Vandal's coming in for the kill, they moved only a few feet, before joining their companions on the cold floor, dead; a slender throwing knife protruding from each of their foreheads.

Cayde stood, flicking his hands in an attempt to rid himself of excess ether. "Gross, I look like a grape and smell like a dumpster." He growled.

Cayde glanced at the girl peeking around the corner at him; her pale face held a look of awe filled reverence, and also fear.

"Cayde! Thank the Light you're here!" a voice emanated from one of the glowing red crates. Cayde shot a concerned look at the girl who made no move to join him.

"Do you have my girl with you?" the female voice of the girls Ghost called out.

"Yes! I'm fine!" The girl replied weakly. Cayde nodded at her, when she motioned for him to continue his effort to free the Ghosts.

"How in the world did they get you in there?" Cayde groaned as he examined the cages. The two Ghosts were trapped in separate boxes, that consisted of a steel frame, and spaces filled in with a red energy field; the sides were about a foot, allowing very little space for the hovering machines. No matter what Cayde tried, he could not find a way to open the fortified boxes.

Cayde at last threw up his hands in defeat, "Well if we stay here any longer we'll practically be inviting the Fallen to come muder us!"

The girl let out a raspy cough, drawing Cayde's attention. "How you holding up there kiddo?" he asked, worry evident in his tone.

"Fine." she answer, her voice had been reduced to a raspy whisper.

"What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?" The girl's Ghost asked, she sounded distraught.

"She was wounded while we were trying to escape. She saved my life." He replied, again glancing at the girl. He stood from where he had been kneeling by the Ghosts, "Do you have any idea how I can get you out of these cages?" Cayde asked while walking over to examine one of the Fallen snipers that lay dead.

"No, I don't. We've tried everything to hack or teleport out, but every time we're pulled back inside. These Cages are like a vacuum we can't escape. And the Captain that had us put in here said any outside attempt to get in without the key will destroy us."

"Figures." The Hunter mumbled as he stooped at the Fallen's side; he picked up a length of rope that was partially unwound from its waist.

"Well this could work." Cayde said while freeing the remainder of the rope from the reeking corpse. He used the rope to tie the cages one on top of the other, and then the remaining length to fashion a crude harness. He slipped his arms through the rope loops and hoisted the boxes up on his back.

"There we go, this'll work." He rushed back to the girls side, afraid she might have turned for the worst.

Her face was drained of color; she looked so tired… Dark circles ringed her eyes, her breathing was laboured, and she was shivering violently.

Cayde gently shook her uninjured shoulder, "Kid? Kid look at me!"

"Please don't yell, it hurts." she said weakly, opening her eyes as far as she was able, to search his face. She offered a weak smile, but burst into a fit of coughing at the effort.

"Sorry, I need to get you out of here. Will you be alright if I carry you?" He inquired while slipping off his cape. The girl nodded slowly, as if the action might make her sick. The Hunter pulled the ailing child up off the cold floor, wrapping her in his cloak as he did so.

I should have brought someone else with me, there's nothing I can do to keep her warm…

Cayde shot down the corridors as fast as his legs would take him, being careful to cause as little pain as possible to the girl.

He had no idea where he was going, at one point he asked his Ghost if he could guide them out safely, but he had replied that he couldn't, the energy field was blocking any and all of his attempts to interact with the outside world. So, the Hunter decided to keep heading in as straight a line as possible, they would have to reach the end of the wall eventually.

* * *

Cayde raced over rusted bridges, through aged halls, and down seemingly endless passages that twisted and turned until one lost all sense of direction. He felt desperate, with every step the girl seemed to drift away a little more; he tried talking with her, to keep her awake, and for a while it worked. Until her eyes closed, and refused to open; her breathing was slow and shallow.

No, no, no! Come on kid, you'll make it. Just hold on a little longer!

At last Cayde perceived the light of day; he had entered a small cement hall, and through it, lay what looked like the Rocketyard. Huge shipping containers lay scattered throughout the expanse of open land, peppered with towering cement, and rusted iron buildings. Fresh snow blanketed the ground, and wispy flakes still fell from the dusky sky. Cayde clutched the girl closer to his chest as he ran out into the brisk morning chill. He tapped a few buttons under his left wrist guard; they need only wait now.

Cayde hunkered down in a small alcove, inside one of the many buildings dotting the landscape. His ship had been left within the old Mothyards, but he had been unable to make contact with it whilst inside of the wall; the thick concrete must have blocked the signal. Now that he was outside, he could finally reach his vessel. Then it was only a quick flight to the Tower, where the girl could receive treatment.

"Hey? Can you hear me kid?" Cayde gently patted the girl's cheek, trying to get some kind of reaction. She drew in a deep breath, and her eyes flicked opened before again drifting shut; she mumbled something Cayde could not make out.

"What are you trying to say to me kid?" He asked, a sense of desperation was beginning to grip him.

The girl took another deep breath and slowly shook her head, "So…. Tired…" She whispered.

"I know, I know. But you gotta stay awake ok? Just a little longer… Do you hear me?" She gave a small nod, and her brow knotted with effort.

"I'll try." She said in a barely audible voice.

"Atta girl. Just stay awake." Cayde spoke softly, drawing his cape tighter around the child.

"She needs to eat and drink." The girls Ghost said, causing Cayde to glance around to where she hovered in her cage, that still rested on his shoulders. "All this time I've been keeping her alive; but just barely. And now… Now there's nothing I can do. She hasn't eaten or satisfied her thirst for so long… And now she's exhausted and freezing, I'm not sure how long she'll last, or if I can bring her back." Her voice quivered with worry and a deep sadness.

"I promised I'd get her out of here, and I intend to keep my word." The Hunter stated with grim determination. He turned at the sound of distant thrusters growing louder with every minute that passed.

She's almost here. Just a little longer, Come on!

The remote control on his wrist beeped, and a strong wind blew through his hiding place, accompanied by roaring thrusters.

"Alright. she's here." Cayde rose and ran out of the building. He was met by the rising sun, glinting off a sleek, black, falcon class ship with white stripes lining the wings, and an ace of spades adorning the hull. It hovered about a hundred or so feet above a clear patch of land, only a few strides out from where the Exo stood. Cayde pressed a few more buttons on his arm guard, and the ship began to lower; landing gear appeared, and it touched down.

"I knew this remote would come in handy some day." He observed as he approached his vessel. Cayde froze and ducked, a bullet whistled over his head; he pivoted, and crouched behind a crate. He heard the shrieking of dregs and the roar of Captains; their heavy footfalls made a loud crunch as they drove through the fresh snow.

"Things can never be simple can they?" he growled, pushing more buttons, "Well you bastards sure as hell can't have my ship! Shields up!" The ship swept around, its nose facing the Fallen soldiers that were pouring out of the wall. Rocket launchers, and long barreled machine guns popped out of the hull's sides, pointing red lasers at their targets.

"And Holliday said I was crazy for installing my last upgrade. All right baby, light em up!" Rockets flew, and bullets rained from the spacecraft, decimating the wave of Fallen. Shrill screams and curses filled the air as Fallen after Fallen was mowed down, even the occasional Servitor fell to the hail storm. By the time the last Fallen lay dead in the snow, the ship's guns were glowing red with heat, and the once white snow had been dyed a dark purple.

"Whoa! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Cayde whooped cheerfully.

"Cayde! Escape now, party later!" His Ghost scolded.

"Right! Right, sorry." He adjusted his grip on the girl and charged for the ship. The entrance ramp lowered at the tap of a button, and they were inside in a flash.

Cayde breathed a deep sigh of relief, "We made it kid! We made it!" He look down to see her condition had not changed; she was still silent, eyes closed, and breathing shallow. Cayde closed the hatch, and rushed over to a small padded bench on the far right side of the ship; he laid her down and covered her with a thick blanket he had on hand, before strapping her down with a seat belt.

"Alright, you're safe now just hold on a little longer-" Cayde was flung across the width of his ship, striking the far wall with a loud thud. He fell to the floor groaning in pain.

"What in the name of-" The Hunter painfully got to his feet and crossed over to the cockpit, taking a seat and strapping himself in. He took the controls and searched through the glass to discover what had struck his ship. Much to the Hunter's surprise, it was the Fallen Kell. He was standing in the mouth of the hall from which Cayde had made his escape, a scorch cannon was positioned on his shoulder, ready for another shot.

Cayde smirked, "Right back at you big guy." He flicked a switch cover off a large red button, and pressed it with a dramatic flare. A two pronged cannon rose from the top of the ship, and began to hum with sparking electricity. The Kell fired again hitting the craft on its left wing; but her shields held, just barely; one more hit like that and she'd take major damage.

"And fire." Cayde spoke in unison with the firing of the electricity cannon. The charged beam struck the Kell sending him flying back into the passage; Cayde waited only long enough to hear the satisfying BOOM! of Kell hitting some distant wall. With a satisfied grin Cayde punched in the coordinates for the Tower, and watched as the auto pilot took them into the atmosphere.

* * *

Cayde slumped back in his chair, relief spread over him like a warm wave. He glanced at the girl who was breathing a little easier, now that she was warming up, and no longer being spirited across the Cosmodrome. He set stabilizers in place, and went to the girls side to examine her wounds. Cayde gently peeled back the blanket to reveal her injured shoulder; the makeshift bandage was completely soaked through with blood, and a foul odor was emanating from the wound. Cayde was no medical expert, but like all soldiers he had been trained to administer basic treatment. He carefully removed the bandage, and studied the ragged tear in the girl's flesh. Blood still seeped from the cut, this made it impossible to tell exactly how deep it was. He fetched a first aid kit he kept in an overhead cabinet, and began to clean away the new, and old blood. He grimaced at the sight of bone that was revealed after clearing the blood.

"Jeez kid, how'd you manage this?" Cayde applied a thick gel-like ointment to the cut that would prevent infection, and dull the pain; this done he wrapped it back up with a clean, white bandage.

"Approaching Tower. Please brace for landing." The mechanical voice of the auto pilot warned. Cayde recovered the girl with her blanket and made sure her restraints were secure; before securing himself at the ship's controls.

"This is Tower security. Please verify your identity." A voice inquired through the ship's comms.

"Yeah, this is Cayde-6. I'm gonna need a clear landing pad asap."

"Welcome back sir, I trust you had a successful mission."

"You could say that. Look, just get me clearance. And while you're at it, get a team of medics down on the pad, ready to administer immediate treatment. You got that?"

"Of course sir. Your usual pad is ready, and a medic team will be awaiting your arrival."

"Thanks." Cayde approached the Tower docks, the city below was just beginning to fully awaken, and the Tower itself shown in the early morning sun.

He pulled with ease onto his designated dock, and landed with barely a jostle. Cayde quickly unbuckled the girl, wrapping her tightly in the blanket before walking out onto the pad with her in his arms. He was immediately approach by a woman with brown hair, and clear blue eyes. He could tell she was a chief medical officer by the dull grey jumper she wore with a red shield on the shoulder; standard issue for the medical core. Two men followed behind her, ready with a stretcher held between them.

"You called for medical assistance? We are at your service." Her eyes fell to the girl Cayde clutched to his chest, and her reassuring smile faded.

"Fix her! She's wounded badly, and she hasn't eaten, drank, or slept for days." Cayde blurted, his impatience getting the better of him.

"Quickly! Place her on the stretcher, and we'll take it from here." The woman commanded, motioning for the stretcher bearers to come forward.

Cayde was reluctant to let her out of his sight, but her injuries were beyond his scope. He knew he could trust these people to help her, so he carefully placed her on the sheet stretched between two poles. Without a moment's hesitation the bearers jogged off in the direction of the medical wing.

"We'll take good care of her. Please report to the other Vanguard, they're waiting for you." The officer said quickly, before running after the stretcher.

"Hey! Make sure to send for me the moment she opens her eyes! That kids been through hell, she'll need to see a familiar face when she wakes up!" Cayde called after the retreating medic. He saw her glance back and nod, before disappearing behind a hallway door.

The Hunter felt weird letting strangers take her away; even though he knew they were trustworthy.

*Sigh* Well, now I have to explain this mess to Zavala and Ikora….. They're never going to let me leave again…

Cayde spotted a dock hand idly standing a few yards away.

"Hey you!" Cayde said pointing at the man. The dock hand looked around, confused, before pointing to himself with a questioning look.

The Exo nodded, "Yes you." The man hesitated, before jogging over and standing at attention.

"There's two glowing red crates in my ship, about yea big. I need you to bring them to the Vanguard hall within the hour. You got that?" The man nodded stiffly.

"Thanks I appreciate it." Cayde walked past the man, and called. "Just one more thing. If you touch anything other than those crates, I'll know." He looked over his shoulder and winked at the flustered dock hand, before striding up the stairs leading to the Vanguard hall.

* * *

"Sweetie? Can you hear me? I need you to try and respond."

She didn't recognize this voice. Had she been captured again? It must be a nicer place than she was in before; she was warm, her arm no longer hurt, and she could breath easier.

Mr. Robot?

Her eyes snapped opened, she took a moment to adjust to the bright light shining over her. She blinked rapidly, trying to focus.

"26-b! Send for Cayde-6! Tell him his little friend is awake."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" The voice sounded like a lady, it was kind and soothing. Slowly, her face came into focus, the woman was smiling kindly at her; a few locks of soft brown hair escaped from a messy bun, perfectly framing her glowing face. Sky blue eyes danced around the girls prone figure, searching for any sign of discomfort.

She's beautiful. And she's a girl like me!

"Who are you?" The girl inquired curiously, forgetting to answer the woman's question.

The woman smiled brightly, happy to see her patient speaking. "I'm a doctor, your Hunter friend brought you to me so I could help you get better. You can call me Nessia, or Ness for short." Nessia's smile softened, "Are you feeling any better? I need you to tell me if it hurts anywhere so I can make it better."

The girl shifted slightly, stretching her sore muscles, and rolling her tender neck. She groaned softly as a dull throbbing emanated from her wounded shoulder.

"I'm sore, but my shoulder feels much better, it just hurts to move a lot." She replied, sinking back down into the soft bed; it was an amazing feeling, she didn't think she had ever felt something so soft.

"Sir, please slow down! You need to calm yourself before visiting! The girl is not yet recovered!" Another woman's voice sounded from outside the room.

"I'm completely calm! It's been days and she's finally awake! I think I've waited long enough!"

The girl perked up, lifting her head off the pillow, and sitting up a little straighter. "Mr. Robot?" She asked excitedly.

The commotion outside paused briefly, before a beaming Cayde threw open the door, making the poor nurse who had attempted to restrain him jump.

"Hey you're awake!" He walked over and took a seat on the side of her bed. "How ya feeling kiddo?"

The girl smiled and nodded, "A lot better. The doctor lady helped my shoulder not hurt!"

"Well, that is her job." Cayde replied, flashing a quick grin at the doctor, who looked like she was enjoying witnessing their reunion. He was silent for a moment as he studied her, she couldn't have looked more different than the child he had rescued. She was clean as a whistle, Her now gleaming silvery white hair was combed and pulled into a loose braid; her large grey eyes were bright with excitement; and her young, round face was crinkled with a wide grin.

"I think you've definitively made an impression on this young one sir. This is the most talkative she's been since she arrived." The doctor commented, she couldn't help but smile at the pair; a Hunter and a child, she couldn't conceive of a more unlikely duo.

Cayde chuckled, "Nah, in fact, I'm sure it's the other way around. This kid saved my life, putting a bullet in a Vandal trying to do the same to me."

The doctor looked at the her patient in shock, who was smiling proudly at Cayde's praise.

The girl brightened suddenly, "You're gonna keep your promise and teach me… Right?"

Cayde pretended to carefully consider it for a moment, a skeptical look replaced his previous demeanor. "Hmm, I'm not sure if I recall making any such promise." He replied, barely covering the grin that threatened to burst forth at any second, and waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

The girl crossed her arms stubbornly and her eyes narrowed, but a mirthful smile still tugged at the corners of her mouth as she attempted to mock Cayde's seriousness. "No! I remember you saying you'd teach me! You said you owed me one for saving your robot butt from the bad guys!"

The doctor covered her mouth with a hand at the child's outburst, when laughter threatened to erupt from her throat.

Cayde held up his hands in defeat, "Alright. You've convinced me. I'll take you under my wing; on one condition."

The girl looked at him questioningly, "What condition Mr. Robot?" she asked.

"Ok make that two. First, call me Cayde, C-a-y-d-e, Cayde; I let it slide when we were escaping our deaths, for obvious reasons. But here at the Tower it's Cayde, alright?"

She nodded.

"Second." he leaned forward and poked her forehead with his index finger. "You need to heal; and to do that, you're going to do anything this nice lady tells you. Understood?"

The girl rubbed her brow and nodded with a broad smile, "Understood."

"And when you're well enough, there are some important people I'd like you to meet. So you need to get better fast, you got that?" Cayde asked with raised eyebrows.

"Mhmm." The girl nodded quickly.

"Alright, I'm afraid visiting time is over. I need to run some tests, and I'm sure my patient would like to eat." Nessia pressed.

At the mention of food the girls stomach growled, causing her to blush and stare at her feet bashfully.

"Yes please."

* * *

The Hunter Vanguard strode through the halls at a quick pace; he was in a good mood. His visit with the kid had lifted his spirits, and distracted him from the dilemma he came closer to with each stride.

The Ghosts…..

"Cayde!" Ikora greeted him as he entered what he called, "The Egghead Clubhouse". It was a large circular room, with desks scattered about, and various tools of science arranged haphazardly across the surfaces. Huge maps, star charts, blueprints, and ancient scribbles lined the walls. Banners bearing the Warlock symbol, that resembled a barricade that peaked at three triangular points were hung in rows along the high ceiling; which was entirely composed of glass, letting light stream in to illuminate the Warlocks hangout. The far end of the room opened up into a rectangular, low ceilinged area, that was filled with old, dusty bookshelves. Each shelf was overloaded and some had spilled over onto the floor with a variety of tomes, scrolls, maps, and books on every subject you could imagine.

Another area off to the side was reserved for study and general mingling; large comfortable couches arranged in a large square, sat around a low table. Unlike the rest of the room, this area was clean and neat; welcoming both Warlocks and guests to take a seat and relax.

It was to this spot that Ikora led Cayde and invited him to make himself comfortable.

"So, have you made any progress with the Ghosts?" Cayde inquired after seating himself on the couch backed up to a wall; Hunter law: never leave your back opened.

"Not as much as I would've liked; it's strange technology, and nearly impossible to study. It's almost like it has a mind of its own." Ikora replied, a note of irritation sounding in her voice.

"Is it…" Cayde asked, trailing off at the end, he knew Ikora would understand.

"It's impossible to know right now Cayde, the tests have yet to be completed. However, I won't lie, the energy signature is incredibly similar…"

Cayde's demeanor grew thoughtful, "Should we get him to look at them?"

Ikora considered this briefly, "No, not until we run out of options, he's a recluse. And last time we met he made it very clear he wanted to be left that way."

Cayde nodded, he had expected that answer, "At the very least, can you get my, and the girl's Ghosts out? If I lose my Ghost…"

"Cayde." Ikora leaned forward in her seat across from the Exo and locked her gaze with his. "I and my Warlocks are doing everything we can to save your Ghosts. I promise, I will continue to do everything in my power to get them out safely."

Cayde grinned at his Warlock companion, "I know you will, thanks."

Ikora nodded and leaned back in her seat. "On a less serious note; How is your little friend doing? I've heard she's quite the character."

Cayde threw his arms behind his head and reclined into the cushy couch with his legs stretched in front of him. "She's something alright; kids tough, and has a lot of potential. I think she'd make a talented Hunter, with proper training of course."

Ikora raised an eyebrow, "Are you doting Cayde? You sound as if you've grown rather fond of this child." She said with a telling smile.

Cayde narrowed his eyes at the Warlock, "What do you mean 'doting'? What are you trying to get at Ikora?" He questioned, eyeing the mischievous smile of his teammate.

"Oh, I just think it's cute how Cayde, the roguish Hunter, has adopted a little girl that affectionately refers to him as her 'Mr. Robot'." Ikora said, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Cute?" Cayde threw his hands in the air, "I just left the medical wing! How-?"

"I have my ways." She replied to Cayde's unasked question.

Cayde glared silently at the Warlock, "And what do you mean by 'adopted'?" He asked at length.

Ikora shrugged, "You found her, and you know the rule; when on a mission outside the Tower, you keep what you find. In this case, you found the girl, and from what I understand, you promised to 'train her'."

Cayde's mouth hung open, and Ikora continued to smile.

"Well, I'm going to go check on the experiment results." She stood. "I'm looking forward to meeting this girl, give her my regards, and let her know I'm doing everything I can to free the Ghosts." She turned, her Warlock's robe fanning out around her, and she left, leaving a still speechless Cayde sitting alone.

* * *

What's the verdict? Please let me know what you thought in the review! Anything you have to say would be either very helpful, or incredibly uplifting for me (I understand and am grateful for negative, or concerned views; in fact, I often find such comments to be very helpful. However, if you're can't express it in a helpful way, and are saying mean things just to troll, then I will ignore you.) Thank you so much for reading this new chapter! I will try my hardest to get a new one out soon! Love you guys, I wish you all well!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello Lovely Peoples! Welcome to the fourth chapter of "The New Guardian"! As I say in nearly every new release, I'm sorry that this took so long; I've had a lot on my plate lately so... yeah. Anyway, this chapter has not been proofread yet, so please tell me if there are any corrections needed, or if the plot is askew, and needs changing. The point of view I was trying to go for in this chapter might be a little confusing, or so I've been told; so please tell me if you feel the same! Thank you so much for reading, and please enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Ky**_ _ **a**_

Cayde swished a greenish liquid in a short, shallow glass, before taking a hearty swig of the mixture. He returned the glass to the bar and sighed.

 _How am I going to take care of a kid? I'm a Hunter… The Hunter Vanguard! I like the kid, but… I'm not exactly the caring or nurturing type._

He took another swig, longer this time, emptying the cup. He held it in the air, immediately drawing the attention of the bartender, who replaced it with another filled with the same luminescent liquor. The Hunter took the glass in hand, studying the drink as if it would reveal the answer he was seeking.

This was his favorite bar, numbing liquor, friendly company, and gambling, one of his favorite pastimes. He ran a hand over the bar, worn smooth from years of use, it wasn't the nicest bar he frequented, not by a long shot. Still, it had a certain degree of charm, and of old timey style that Cayde appreciated. He found that this was a character that other, newer bars lacked; most being some kind of modern, stark, and bare ambiance that made him feel exposed and on edge.

Here, green stained glass lamps, hanging from the ceiling on gaudy gold chains, cast a dim yellow light in the cramped interior of the bar. Warped wooden floor boards creaked and groaned as patrons walked about; making frequent trips from the gambling tables to the bar to refill their spirits.

"Hey there Mr. Vanguard!" Cayde lurched forward as a hard slap landed in the center of his back, his drink sloshed over and splattered onto the bar, leaving a dark stain.

"Z! You old bean!" He slammed his glass down on the bar, stood, and roughly embraced the man behind him. "You owe me another drink." he said pulling away and inviting the man to take a seat next to him. The man was human and belonged to the Hunter class. He was dressed in a long ornate white cape, fringed with royal blue; a swooping hawk with talons bared, and wings spread adorning the center. The rest of his attire in the same style and scheme of white and blue. Cayde had always teased him about his fashion choice, saying that he dressed like a flamboyant Warlock, and made an excellent target for enemies.

The man, called Z by Cayde, took a seat next to the Exo, throwing back his hood as he did so, revealing longish dirty blond hair, and shining stormy ocean blue eyes. Z flashed a brilliant smile of white teeth at his fellow Hunter.

"Sorry about that, didn't think you'd let your guard down that easily." He turned to the bartender, "A glass of scotch for me, on the rocks if you please, and another glass of whatever my friend here was having!" This said, Z casually shrugged a long, coal colored sniper rifle off his shoulder, and leaned it up against the bar.

"You're still using that old thing?" Cayde asked gesturing to the rifle.

Z glanced at the gun before turning his attention to the glass of amber colored scotch that had been slid before him; he took a short swig, and and sighed.

"Best rifle I've ever owned so, yeah." He turned to Cayde, drink in hand. "Rumor has it the other Vanguard finally let you get out of the Tower… alone." He grinned at his friend in a telling fashion.

Cayde picked up his glass and took a sip, "Yup." He replied shortly.

 _Z's trying to get at something… It's written all over his face… Oh no, Ikora didn't… She wouldn't… Would she?_

Z studied Cayde for a long moment, respecting his friends thoughtful posture. "What's eating you?" He asked at length.

Cayde fiend surprise, "Eating? Nothing-nothings eating me." He ended with a nervous chuckle, mumbling things like Z didn't know what he was talking about, and knocked back another drink to cover it.

"I don't know who you think you're fooling my friend, I've known you for far too long for you to pull the wool over my eyes that easily." His friend replied, taking another drink of the buttery scotch.

Cayde set down his glass with a sigh, "You never could take a hint could you?"

Z shrugged, "A habit I picked up from a dear friend of mine."

Cayde rolled his eyes but couldn't help a small grin, Z was his oldest friend; it was like trying to lie to himself.

"Look, I'll tell you about the mission, if you swear not to spread any rumors." Cayde said, eyeing his fellow Hunter skeptically.

Z threw up his hands defensively, "I swear on my life!" He stated with a dramatic sweep of his arm, "However, not without concern. You usually don't let things get under your skin." He added, his demeanor smug.

"Are you gonna let me talk?" Cayde asked with obvious irritation.

Z took up his glass, filled his mouth with liquor, and nodded for his friend to continue.

* * *

"-After I whooped those Fallen, I flew back here, got her to a doctor, and then Ikora tells me she's my responsibility!" Cayde leaned heavily on the bar, giving his friend a sidelong glance. "Now, don't get me wrong. I like the kid, she's more than proven herself to me." He paused, pondering on whether or not to take another swig of his drink; he thought better of it, deciding not to indulge himself further, as he was on his third glass.

"But you don't know the first thing about raising a kid." Z offered with an amused smile, he was trying his best to take this situation seriously; but the thought of his oldest friend stuck with a kid was just too entertaining.

Cayde nodded, "Exactly! I mean, sure I could probably figure it out, but there are others that are more qualified. She's just a kid, she deserves to have a family, and not be stuck with me." He sighed, scooting his drink farther away so he wouldn't be tempted. "I heard that Melissa and Derelek are officially a couple now… Maybe they would be interested…" He sighed, rubbing his neck with a hand as he pondered the matter.

"Cayde." Z said to get the brooding Exo's attention. "Why are you this worried about it? I mean, I understand it's a big responsibility, but after everything you two have been through together... I'd think it would be hard on her if you just handed her over to two complete strangers or threw her into an orphanage. Don't you think? Might make her bitter, even if you kept your promise to teach her." He took a quick sip from his glass before continuing, "I can't really give you any experience, or sound advice for that matter, when I'm as much of a solitary bachelor as you. I guess I'd have to meet the kid to say what I thought for sure. But from what you've told me, it sounds like she could be related to you." He grinned at Cayde who was eyeing him in a questioning manner.

"You know," Z continued, "The tendency to break or bend the rules, snarky comments, bold tactics." he raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Cayde cleared his throat, "I wouldn't call it a tendency…"

"You're missing the point."

"Am I?"

"Yes." Z drained his glass and slid it to the side. "Just go with your gut on this one, I'm sure you'll come up with something." He stood, took up his rifle, and laid a hand on Cayde's shoulder. "Take care my friend. I'll try and visit after my next mission, and you can introduce me; agreed?"

"Sure, take care, and thanks for the drink."

* * *

The girl stood looking at herself in a full length mirror, it was the first time she had ever seen her reflection. Long snowy white hair fell to the middle of her back, a few locks hung over her shoulders, framing her face. Soft grey eyes stared back at her; she had been dressed in a navy blue jumper that hung loosely on her frail frame. It had been nearly four weeks since Cayde had rescued her from the Cosmodrome, and its inhabitants of insect like aliens. Compared to the thin, malnourished child that had first arrived at the Tower, the girl that was reflected in the mirror had filled out considerably. Her cheeks had gained a rosy hue, and her eyes were bright and no longer clouded with exhaustion. The pain of her wounded arm was a distant memory, thanks to the diligent care of doctor Nessia; a pale pink scar was all that remained of the injury.

Cayde had come as often as his busy schedule would allow to visit with her. The Hunter would sit on the edge of her bed, tell her about his day, and plan with great enthusiasm what he would teach her when she recovered. It was these visits that the girl had come to cherish, the medic people were nice and friendly, but they weren't Cayde; she had come to lean heavily on her Hunter friend, he had saved her from a nightmare, and she trusted him more than anyone.

After the first two weeks, the girl had been moved from the emergency care area, to the recovery center. Here, she had her own little room, with a small bed, an armchair, a side table, and a window that opened up to a balcony overlooking the City. She spent most of her time of recovery sitting on her balcony, the City fascinated her, there were so many things to see! She loved watching the ships enter the atmosphere and land at the docks, or the bustle of busy people heading to work, running errands, or just enjoying a stroll. When she was not observing these things, she was out walking through the small garden that allowed recovering patients to exercise. It was late winter, so she could never remain outside for more than twenty or so minutes; she really wasn't supposed to be outside at all really. She would sneak out when no one was looking, and aimlessly wander the winding paths. Everything in the garden was dead this time of year, great trees spread their gnarled, and naked branches overhead, giving only partial shade from the cold and distant sun. A thick mat of brown grass carpeted the ground, and upon the once green blades, dew clung like tiny crystals, brilliantly reflecting and filled with the sun's light. she had come to expect that she could enjoy her walk for, at the longest, twenty minutes. After her twenty minutes, nurses would find her, and drag her back to her room, wrap her in blankets, and chastise her for sneaking out; repeatedly reminding her of how she would fall ill if she continued to expose herself to winter's chill. At one point, they threatened to take away her balcony privileges; she had ignored this threat, and again wandered into the garden. As always, the staff found her and brought her back, only this time, they locked the window leading to the balcony. This angered her, she hated being cooped up, it reminded her of being trapped in the room at the Cosmodrome. But she was clever, it would take more than a lock to keep her inside; the girl located a small pin stuck in the cushion of her arm chair. With this, she attempted to pick the lock; by trial and error, the lock eventually caved to her efforts. Imagine the shock doctor Ness exhibited at this act of defiance, if Cayde had not been in tow, she would have been utterly lost with how to deal with this child.

The Hunter, who was well aware of the punishment the girl had been subjected to, laughed; he laughed! Saying how clever she was to have escaped! The child was beaming with pride at his praise, leaving poor Nessia speechless, and fuming at the two's irresponsibleness.

"Sir!?" She had said, the girl could remember it with the utmost clarity, "Don't you think the girl should be punished for such behavior? She disobeyed, _knowingly_ disobey! She's still very weak and needs to recover, and without her Ghost I'm afraid that means recovering the old fashioned way." She stood with her hands on her hips as if they were both naughty children. "And if my memory serves me right, _you_ said only a few weeks past that she should do whatever _I_ say. Am I correct?"

The two antagonists had glanced at one another and grinned, "Yes." Cayde had replied, Standing from his seat on the girl's bed, "I do remember saying that. But the kid figured out how to pick a lock… By herself! How many ten year olds do you know that can do that?" He said, gesturing to the opened balcony window as if Nessia should be astounded.

Nessia had looked at him as if he had spiders crawling out of his ears. She shook her head threw her hands in the air and replied, "Then by all means, take her! You two seem to get along fantastically! Go on! I'll fill out a release slip immediately!" Cayde had been taken by surprise by this, and tried to object, however, Nessia stopped him by saying, "If she is well enough to _repeatedly_ sneak out of her room, and picklocks; then I'm sure she's well enough to leave as long as she takes it easy." The Hunter had stood mute, "Besides." Nessia continued, "It's obvious that she's an incredibly… active child. So, I'm sure she's bored here; just take her home, I assume you'll be taking the role of guardianship? Anyway, find her something to do. Beginning an education would be a wonderful start." She paused, studying the dumb look on Cayde's face, and shifted her attention to the girl, who looked like she was about to jump out of her skin with excitement. "Just make sure you bring her to me once every other week so I can monitor her progress." Nessia had finished and stood next to the door, motioning for them to exit.

The girl ran to Cayde and pulled anxiously on his cape; the Exo looked first at the girl, and then the doctor, and attempted to speak, "I-I... are you sure- but…"

"Come on Caydie! Let's go! I wanna go home!" Cayde had stopped and looked down at the girl with surprise.

"Home?" He had questioned, he looked at her with a gaze that she had never experienced before. It was full of pain, and yet it was happy; hopeful maybe… but unsure… was he afraid?

She had nodded and said, "I want you to take me with you…" She paused, and continued tentatively, "I don't have one, so will you share?"

Doctor Ness had held a hand to her heart at this request, and Cayde had found himself nodding, saying softly, "Of course. Just know, home isn't all that much. Pretty simple, and not much to look at." He put a hand on the girl's head, "So don't go thinking I live in some castle K?"

The girl looked confused, "What's a castle?" she had asked.

Cayde chuckled, "Never mind, it's not important; I'll get Ikora or one of her eggheads to teach you. We better get going, ready?" He glanced at the doctor, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. If Exo's could flush, Cayde would have turned as red as a beet, he cleared his throat, "I'd prefer if everything that transpired here was kept here?" He had said, locking his gaze with the doctor's.

She nodded quickly and sniffed, "I'll get those release papers for you then sir, follow me."

* * *

After signing the papers, Hunter and child had walked out of the medical wing together, the girl clung tightly to his cape, peering in fascination at this new world. Cayde set a brisk pace, eager to move this spectacle to a less public area, leaving his companion jogging just to keep up.

Hunter, Titan, and Warlock alike stood and stared at the two as they passed, eyeing the girl curiously and giving Cayde questioning looks. The Exo simply nodded to each, ignored the glances, and continued on to his flat in the most direct route possible.

The girl however, felt the need to wave and smile brightly at everyone they passed; this drew even more attention, she even started to compliment the Hunters on their"flowy capes", Warlocks on their "pretty dresses", and Titan's on their "shiny armor".

The Guardians would smile and wave or say thank you, before looking at Cayde with a telling smile or raised eyebrows. The Hunter gave up on haste and discreteness when they were halfway to his flat, he slowed his pace and let her sight see. The girl pointed at nearly everything she saw, asking what it was, and what it was for; all these questions Cayde answered as best he could, but he was often interrupted when something else drew the girl's attention.

Finally! The pair reached his flat; the girl was hopping from one foot to another in anticipation.

As Cayde reached out to open the door, a deep and friendly voice said, "Hey! Welcome home!" Cayde froze in surprise, and the girl peeked curiously around him to see who the stranger was.

"Do you have a wife Caydie?" She had asked, her excitement growing.

"Caydie? Aw, that's sweet. You're getting to be a softy my friend."

Cayde sighed, and threw opened the door. He scanned the area for the intruder, and his gaze was met with none other than Z. The Hunter was seated at a round table with his feet set upon it; his arms rested lazily behind his head. Z grinned brightly at Cayde, who returned the look with a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" Cayde asked, moving to look around his flat to see if anything had been misplaced.

"I told you I was going to visit, why are you surprised?" Z had replied easily. His gaze shifted to the girl who was still standing in the doorway, her eyes drifted around the room, taking it all in.

The room consisted of three different spaces. A living room was to the left, with a grey fabric couch and armchair, clustered around a dark wood table. Off to the right, lay what looked like a small study, with a few bookshelves, a desk made of the same dark wood as the coffee table, and a waste basket, that was overflowing with crumpled up papers. At the very back where Z sat, was what the girl assumed was a dining room and kitchen. The dining room was small, with a worn round table and two chairs that sat at either end. The kitchen sat to the right of the eating area, forming a small U in the room, kind of like a little cooking cubby. The leftmost wall was one giant window, that was currently closed with shutters, making the interior of the room dim; on the rightmost wall, two closed doors led to what were probably the living quarters.

"So is this the kid?" Z asked, snapping the girl out of her examination of the space.

Cayde was over by the window, fiddling with a small panel. "Yup." He mumbled, the Exo gave an exasperated grunt and slammed his fist against the device; immediately, the shutters snapped opened, casting the room in a brilliant light. The girl squinted in slight pain, and her eyes adjusted to the brightness; she noticed, now that she could see better, that everything in the flat was covered in a layer of dust. Opening the shutters had sent a cloud of grey to settle over the room, sending both Z and the girl into a fit of coughing.

"By the Light Cayde! Do you ever dust, or maybe open a window?" Z complained, waving a hand in front of his face.

"I'm never around to." Cayde replied, walking over to the girl. "Well, this is it, home sweet home." He said spreading his arms, "And that man over there," he continued, hooking a thumb back at Z, who was in the middle of running his fingers through his hair to make certain dust had not settled. "Is Zephyr, you can call him Z is you want, I'm sure he won't mind. But I think he might be lost, considering this is _my_ house!" The Exo said loud enough so Z would hear.

The Hunter dusted his hands off and set his feet on the floor before standing; he bowed elegantly, sweeping his arm to the side. "It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance miss." He said, flashing a dashing smile at the girl, who blushed at the attention.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Zephyr."

Cayde rolled his eyes, "You always have to make a flashy entrance don't you?"

Z shrugged and strode over to stand beside Cayde, resting an arm on his shoulder, "I just try to leave an impression." He replied slyly.

The Vanguard moved out from beneath him, leaving Z stumbling to regain his balance. The brightly dressed Hunter glared at the Exo, as he straightened his cape that had gone lopsided, and Cayde just grinned innocently back.

The girl giggled, "You two are funny." She had said between laughs.

Zephyr glanced at Cayde, his mirth returning, "I'm glad someone thinks so." He said with a laugh.

Cayde joined in with a light chuckle, "She's mainly talking about you, I mean, look at that huge stain on your cape! Were you sitting in grease or something?"

Z looked horrified, and quickly spun around in circles, attempting to glimpse the back of his brilliant white cape. He stopped in confusion however, when both Cayde and the girl began to peel with laughter.

The Hunter's eyes narrowed and he placed his hands on his hips before declaring, "I do believe you're being a bad influence on this girl!"

Cayde laughed for a few more seconds before clearing his throat and replied, "Me? Never." He looked at the girl and smiled, "Well, do you want to get your room setup? It's a little… Um, disheveled at the moment."

Z raised an eyebrow, "Disheveled? I think that's a bit of an understatement."

Cayde ignored him and went to the second door down from the entrance; he opened the door, which creaked opened on unused hinges. The girl quickly scuttled over to stand at his side, eagerly leaning into the room to get a better look.

The room was small, with glass composing the leftmost wall as one large window. A closet lay opposite the window, and a bed lay in between on the far wall; more like a cot then a real bed actually. Other than these bare essentials, the room would have been bare; if it wasn't for the multitude of weapons that lay scattered about. Everything from snipers rifles, to handguns, to rocket launchers could be seen; Cayde was rubbing his neck with his hand while observing the dangerous mess.

"Wow, Charming. Were you planning on taking back the Cosmodrome single handed? Or raid the Hell mouth perhaps?" Z commented, examining the room over the Exo's shoulder.

"Look, I said we'd need to do some fixing up!"

"Clearly, then it might be fit for a prisoner."

"There's a window."

"So... it's more like a bird cage."

"If you're not going to be helpful, then leave."

"Touchy!" Zephyr strode into the room and scooped up a rocket launcher, grunting with the exertion. "Well come on then you two! The little miss is going to need a place to sleep tonight!"

The girl smiled and trotted in after him; she was about to pick up a small handgun when Cayde interjected, "Woah! Let's not go touching things we don't know how to use." He stepped forward and picked up the handgun, holding it in front of the girl so she could see. "Now look here, this is what's called the safety, alright? And when you pick up a gun, and you're not planning on using it, you need to make sure the safety is on; otherwise you could shoot yourself, or someone else, got it? Good. When you pick up the gun, you do not! I repeat, DO NOT! Put your finger on the trigger until you're looking down the barrel ready to fire, got that?" The girl nodded, "Alright, and the last thing, when you pick up a gun, it doesn't matter what it is, you gotta check the barrel. Now, It's different for certain guns, but for a little pistol like this, you just slide this part back… see? And then you look, and see if there's a bullet in there. This chamber is empty, so you're good to go alright? Here, just be careful and only move the small stuff like this." Cayde finished, carefully handing the pistol over to the girl; he was pleased to see that she immediately slid the slide back, before carefully examining the barrel, keeping her index finger along the side of the gun. He stood and tousled the girl's hair before turning to begin moving the weapons to his room.

He was met by a grinning Zephyr, "Can it." He grumbled, selecting an ancient and worn looking scout rifle.

"Who would have thought you could be so responsible, I half expected you too to just hand the gun over and say, 'It's all yours kid!'." Zephyr said with a light chuckle as they moved the guns to Cayde's bedroom. It was much like the room next to it, only it was larger, with a real bed, a desk, and a full length mirror that was cracked in the top right corner. The girl set the pistol on the bed, and went over to look into it, full of curiosity.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she examined herself; she wondered why her hair was white, and why her eyes were silver. Most people she had seen had brown, blonde, black, red, or some fake color like green; the only people she had seen with white hair were those that were old, grandmothers and grandfathers that had children of their own. So, why didn't she have brown hair like doctor Ness? Or a handsome black like Zephyr? And her eyes-they resembled the moon at the height of it's cycle-they unnerved her; she didn't look… natural.

"Hey." She felt a light tap on her shoulder, and looked up to see Zephyr smiling down at her, "What's wrong kiddo?"

She looked back down at her reflection, and replied hesitantly, "How come I look different from the other people?" She tugged lightly on a lock of her milky hair, "I have old people hair." She looked up at Zephyr, who was studying her reflection, deep in thought.

"Is this the first time you've seen a mirror?" He asked, she nodded, "Hmm, Well…" He crouched at her side, as they looked into the mirror together, "I can't really say why you look the way you do, we can't exactly choose, we just are." He tilted his head back to look at her, "You know, you're not the first person I've met with white hair." The girl looked at him curiously, her eyes begged for him to continuing, "I once knew a Hunter, who was nicknamed _The White Tiger_ , and I'll tell you." His gaze grew distant, "She was a sight to see on the battlefield; her hair looked like snow, and her eye's shown with a fierce light." Even Cayde paused from his labor to listen, his face to was grim and distant like that of his friend. "She'd never wear a helmet if she could help it, and when asked why, she simply replied that her banner was raised." Z fell silent.

"What happened to her?" The girl pressed tentatively.

Zephyr gave a sorrowful glance to Cayde, "She died." He said quietly, "She had been shot down and-her Ghost-he tried to revive her but-" He breathed in deeply, "A Fallen sniper took him out before he could bring her back." He finished, his tone bitter.

The girl studied his face, there were creases lining his face that were not previously visible, he looked older, and his eyes held a deep sadness and longing for a joy that he had not known for a long time. She glanced at Cayde, who looked much the same, only the Exo version was much harder to read.

Without thinking, the girl took Z by the hand, and offered him her warmest smile; she didn't speak, she merely let her comforting thoughts bubble to the surface through her silver eyes.

Zephyr's blue eyes softened, and he gave her hand a light squeeze, before standing, "Let's finish getting cleaned up." He again glanced at Cayde, "And mayde afterward we can get something to eat? I have a few hours before I have to leave for my next mission."

Cayde nodded at the proposition, "Sounds good to me, we could go to that new ramen shop that opened up in district two." He shrugged, "Might be good." He glanced at the girl, "What do you think kid?"

She smiled, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

It took about an hour for all of the weapons to be moved and arranged in Cayde's bedroom; they worked in silence, whoever Z had been referring to had obviously meant a great deal to him; so she respected his silence, and remained quiet and helpful.

After the move was completed, Cayde set the anti-dust system up, which consisted of the windows of the living and the girl's room being opened, to form a strong air current through the flat. They left it like this, confident the air would be clear by the time they returned.

Cayde led the way down and out of the Tower, where they walked through the busy streets to their destination. The girl felt overwhelmed and awestruck at the sights, smells, sounds, and even tastes that lingered in the evening air. The narrow road on which they walked was crowded by people, small food or oddity carts, rouge sellers that wore their wares shoving them at people and begging for a sale. Small businesses lined the road, anything from fashion, and food, to weapons and gear. She walked between the two Hunters, holding Cayde's cape in her left hand, and Zephyr's in her right. Yet, crowded as the street was, people parted like water against stone for the Guardians, elders gave a nod of respect in their direction, young people smiled and waved, or said 'Hunter' reverently; children stood and started, whispering amongst themselves, and pointing, their eyes filled with awe. A few bold children even ran up, bowed in front of them, and ran off, their friends laughed and patted them on the back when they returned; Cayde just rolled his eyes and grinned, while Z shook his head and laughed.

"There it is!" Cayde announced as they neared a shop with a freshly painted sign of a symbol the girl did not recognize.

Z opened the door, "After you." He said.

Cayde led her inside, and helped her scramble up into a seat at the bar. She took a deep breath, fascinated by the savory and sweet smells that blended together into an aroma she had never before experienced. The Hunters sat on either side of her and studied the menu posted above them.

"Mmm, thin beef slices with spicy noodles… Well! I know what I'm getting!" Cayde stated cheerfully, he nudged the girl with an elbow, "How about you, do you know what you want? My treat."

She studied the scribbles on the board in ignorance for a moment before replying, "I don't know. What should…."

"Hello valued customers! How are we doing today?" A stout woman with black eyes and greyed black hair drawn into a net inquired. She paused and adjusted the spectacles resting on her nose to see them better. "Oh! Guardians! Hunters! Welcome! Welcome! I am honored to serve you!" She said while smoothing the wrinkles in her apron and straightening her hair net.

"Thank you. We're glad to be here!" Cayde said with a friendly smile.

The woman had a pleasant round face, adorned with a wide smile that lined her cheeks and crinkled her eyes. "Are you ready to order? I can take it right away if you are!" She said, pulling a pen and pad of paper from her apron pocket.

Cayde nodded, "Well I can't speak for them, but I'm ready and rearing." He glanced up at the menu, "I'll have the spicy ramen with beef."

The woman scribbled on her paper and looked to Zephyr.

"I would like sweet noodle ramen with pork please." He ordered with a confident tone "His treat." He finished, gesturing to Cayde, who gave him a sidelong glare in return.

She again scribbled down the order, and returned the note to her pocket, before turning to enter the kitchen.

Cayde shot a confused look at the girl and called, "Um! Excuse me, but you seemed to have missed a customer!"

The woman whirled around and rushed back to the bar, leaning over to see what he meant; she again adjusted her spectacles as she peered at the girl.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "You poor little dear, please forgive me, it's been a long day and my eyes aren't what they used to be!" She again pulled out the pen and paper, "And what would you like dear?"

The girl studied the board anxiously, still unable to decipher the words. "Um-ah… I'll have whatever you think I should." She said quietly, self consciously pulling on her ear.

The woman blinked, "I take it you've never eaten ramen or the like have you deary?" She shook her head.

"Well then just say so! I'll get you a first timer's bowl! It's got a little bit of everything so you can figure out what you like, and what you don't like." The woman said with a kindly smile.

The girl nodded and smiled, "That sounds yummy."

The woman's eyes crinkled even more, "Aren't you a sweetie! I'll have it out right away!" This said, she shuffled into the kitchen, shouting orders, and directions.

"This one's quite the charmer." Zephyr commented.

Cayde looked at the girl who was staring at her hands, clearly embarrassed. "She's a kid, a child… tiny person."

Z looked at him with an amused grin. "For now."

Cayde glanced at him suspiciously but otherwise remained silent.

Within only a few moments the woman returned with a platter on which sat three steaming bowls.

"Here we are!" She stated cheerily, setting the bowls in front of her three patrons. She lingered for a moment, waiting for them to sample the food. The girl watched as Cayde and Zephyr tasted the broth with large shallow spoons, an action which she mimicked. Thick savory steam wafted into her face, it smelled amazing! And it tasted even better! Sweet, salty, savory, and fresh, all at once! She then observed how the two Hunters picked up wooden sticks, broke them in half, and used them to grab at noodles and slices of meat. She did her best to copy, but it was tricky positioning her fingers correctly, and the noodles kept sliding off.

"Here, hold em like this, otherwise it'll be cold before you eat your first noodle." Cayde said, holding his chopsticks out, and moving them together and apart in slow, exaggerated movements. She studied the movement for a long moment, before trying it for herself, and she was pleasantly surprised that it worked! The noodles were delicious! She had never tasted anything so full of flavor, it was much different than the bland hospital food she had eaten since arriving at the Tower.

"Pardon the curiosity of an old woman, but-what are two Guardians, and Hunters at that, doing with this little dear?" The woman inquired.

Cayde glanced at the girl and then at the woman before answering, "Well, it's a long story actually; let's just say that um-I found her, and she was all alone. So, she's mine to take care of now."

The lady looked surprised, "Oh! Now isn't that something! I had no idea Guardians adopted." She looked at the girl, who was noisily slurping her noodles. "And what's the little dear's name?" She asked.

Cayde choked on broth, sending him into a fit of coughing. "Name?" He said, his voice was high and rough from coughing.

"Yes." The woman nodded, "Doesn't she have one?"

Zephyr and Cayde glanced at each other, "Well… Um…" Cayde began, again looking at the girl who was completely enthralled with her meal.

"She.." He glanced around the shop, and his eyes fell on a single word from the menu.

"It's… Cyan… Kya!" He placed a hand on the girl's head, "Her name is Kya." The girl quickly swallowed her last bite and looked at him quizzically.

"Kya." He repeated, "You like it?" He asked.

The girl thought for a moment, "For me?" she inquired. Cayde inclined his head, and she nodded, "It's pretty, I like it." She smiled at Zephyr, who was shaking his head and attempting to suppress his laughter. "What do you think Mr. Zephyr?" She asked.

Z cleared his throat, "It's good. It suits you." He drained the last of the broth from his bowl and leaned forward with a contented sigh.

The lady was studying the two Hunters skeptically, before shaking her head and clearing the bowels away. "Here you are sir." She said as she handed over a small card. Cayde accepted it, and pushed a few buttons, before handing it back.

"Have a wonderful rest of your evening dearies!"

* * *

 _ **What'd you think? Let me know in the comments! I'd love to hear your opinion! Love you guys, have a great rest of your day!**_


	5. Part 2

**_6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666_**

 _ **-X-**_

 _ **Part 2**_

 _ **Cayde**_

 _ **-X-**_

 ** _6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys! I know this is longgg over due; life's been hectic with the holidays, and my mom had surgery, so I've been very preoccupied with that. This chapter is about half of what my chapters usually are, so it's not really where I want it; I'm just posting this to get something out there, so It's very likely I'll take this down later, and put a longer and better version up. Think of it as a trailer I guess... Thanks for reading and enjoy!**_

 _ **Scratch that last bit, I got the rest in, so please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **A New Life**_

 _My Dear Son, Ace,_

 _Hey kiddo! Hope you're doing alright, wherever you are. I'm writing this at 3:00 in the morning, don't ask why, I just suddenly felt inspired. Anywho, I thought I'd tell you a little more about my new roommate on this fine winter morning._

 _Kya. She's... Well.. a hand full to put it lightly. She actually reminds me of you.. More than I'd care to say. Adventurous, curious to no end, and gutsy. I've only recently started to train her; it's been... what? A year or two? Since I pulled her outta that hell hole in the Cosmodrome. She's changed a lot since then, older, and I swear sassier; personally, I blame Z. She's taken to calling him "Uncle Z" actually, he didn't like it at first, said it made him feel old; but I think it's starting to grow on him._

 _Anyway, I took her out to the old Mothyards a few days ago right? We set up on the top of a cliffside, I had got her an old sniper rifle; figured I'd start with something big so anything after would seem easy. It was a Calcutta-LR2a I believe, nothing special, but it would do. I showed her first, aiming at a few shanks off in the distance; killed them. Then I handed the rifle over and said it was her turn. You know, I had expected that she would act all unsure or something… But she took that rifle, laid herself down and popped the heads off of three Vandals! And that's not all! She reloaded, aimed, and put all three bullets in the head of a Captain, nearly two miles away! Now, I was just standing there with my mouth opened like an idiot, and she stands up smiling at me and says, "Surprised? I've been training with uncle Z for a while now with sniping." First of all. What?! I was pissed, not at her, but at that disco ball of a Hunter. I wasn't jealous or nothin… But, who takes a kid out shooting without telling their guardian?! ….Hehe, Guardian… guardian… ironic… Yeah, sorry I need to stop._

 _Moving on. Oh! And get this. I took the kid to meet Zavala and Ikora; she's being all shy and hiding in my cape and stuff, this was only about a month after I had first found her. Zavala comes over and kneels, holds out a hand, and introduces himself; Kya's unsure, so I give her a little nudge, and she goes over and shakes his hand. Next thing I know, Zavala has her sitting on the table while he's telling the story of the Battle of the Six Fronts._

 _Next, Ikora gets introduced and starts talking to the kid about books and that kind of egghead stuff. At this point I'm zoning out and trying not to fall asleep, meanwhile, Ikora's got her hooked on the idea of reading; I later find out that Kya cannot read when Ikora took the kid to her library. So, Ikora offers to teach her and wham! Just like that, I've got her an education._

 _So Kya now goes every day to learn at the Egghead Clubhouse, on top of training with me and Z in combat. Ikora tried to be there personally as much as she could, but occasionally, she'd get one of her underling eggheads to fill in for her. Normally it was a guy called… El.. Elric… Alric! That's it! He's good, he's very young, and a lot more laid back than most Warlocks I've met. Kya seems to really like him, and she's excelling at an extraordinary pace from what Ikora says. The guy had her reading chapter books in the first month! Pretty darn good if you ask me._

 _Ah, nearly forgot. The Ghosts. Well, Ikora and The Warlocks have made progress on the red cagy things. She said something along the lines of, "Due to the construction of something or other, the field of red stuff will eventually run of redness, as long as we keep them isolated from other energy sources." What I got from that was I have to wait for a year or two to get my Ghost back… Great. I guess I'll be cooped up here until then, only getting to sneak out every now and then to train… Oh well, I'll survive._

 _I miss you, I wish you could meet her, Kya. I think you'd really like her… I gotta go. Say hi to mom for me, tell her I'm trying to stay out of trouble, and I've been drinking less… Can't be a bad influence now, can I? Heh, I'll talk to you again soon._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

* * *

Cayde sighed, setting the ballpoint pen he had been using down on the desk. he leaned back in his chair, staring blankly at the leather bound journal that lay before him. Shaking his head as if to rid himself of a troublesome dream, he hurriedly closed the book, revealing the black ace of spades adorning the front. he sighed again, running a hand over his face.

"Getting kinda thirsty," he said out loud to himself. he tilted his head back and glanced at the kitchen, remembering the bottle of Exo's Paradise he had in the cabinet; it had been a gift from Zephyr.

He looked away, a picture formed in his mind of little Kya curled up on her bed, sleeping peacefully; blissfully unaware of the battle of self-control he faced. It had been a long time since his last bar visit, taking care of a now teenage girl was hard work, and needed his ever-present attention. The fact that she aged at all was surprising, being that all Guardians before her had been resurrected in their prime; he and his fellow Vanguard were still puzzled as to why a Ghost would choose a child. When questioned, Kya's companion replied that she didn't know, it simply felt… right. It became clear after the first year that the girl was indeed growing, and learning like any normal child, even after being separated from her Ghost; Doctor Nessia estimated that she looked to be about 10-12 years old, so he had just gone with 10. He couldn't remember exactly what having a child had been like, it was just a feeling he had, a protectiveness, and caring that lingered from his previous life. His past was fragmented and shattered from past wipes, and his resurrection. he wished could remember the why, why had he wiped? he had eventually settled on the idea that his past was too painful for his present self to deal with.

However, there was one memory that neither he nor his past counterparts could bear to rid themselves of…

He picked up the journal, passing a thumb over the Ace, he had sewn it on himself, shortly after the fall when he had been resurrected, this journal being the only thing he kept of his past. The Ace helped him remember, remember his fondest memory. He had his armor, ship, and gun custom designed to showcase this obsession. It became a symbol of hope, security, and comfort to him, as he walked a path of remembrance, that led to a distant horizon, which he hoped, held the truth and confirmation he longed for.

"What's wrong Caydie? Why are you up so early?"

He turned in his chair to see Kya, standing in the frame of her door wrapped tightly in a blanket; her shimmering white hair was a tangled mess, and her eyes were still glassy with sleep. Cayde quickly stuffed the journal in the desk drawer, before leaning over, forearms resting on his thighs, toward her.

"I'm fine, just doing some early morning reading." He replied with a yawn.

Kya looked at him skeptically, "Reading? You never read, especially not at…" She glanced at a clock in the living room, "3:00 am!" She studied him  
for a long moment, "In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you up this early. You normally get up at around 10:00 am and no earlier."

Cayde chuckled, standing to his feet, "Hey! Come on, I read sometimes…" Kya raised her eyebrow, "I said sometimes." He walked past her and into the kitchen, "And if you had to work till the rooster crows every day, you'd learn to have a little pity for a poor old Exo." The Hunter rummaged through the cabinets, looking for some cereal for breakfast. Kya took a seat on a stool at the bar; watching in amusement as he struggled with holding two bowls in one hand, and a box of Ghost Puffs in the other.

"It might help if you set the bowls down, _before_ getting the milk," Kya observed.

Cayde halted his attempts to open the fridge, "Ah, yeah. That would make more sense wouldn't it?" He gave the girl a lopsided grin as he set the bowls on the counter; she responded by rolling her eyes and grinning back. He pulled a bottle of milk from the fridge and began making two bowls of cereal.

"Figured we could have an early morning snack since we're both already up and stuff." Cayde placed the bowls on the counter, one in front of himself, and one across and in front of Kya.

"Thanks, and clever getting me to shut up with food." The girl took a bite of her breakfast, "And you didn't answer my question, why are you _really_ up?"

Cayde played with one of the Ghost shaped cereal pieces on the tip of his spoon, "What if I say it's none of your business?" He asked, briefly glancing up at her.

"Then I'd huff, stop talking, and vow under my breath to discover your secret," Kya smirked, with a glint of mischief in her eye.

The Exo rolled his eyes, "I think Z was right, I have been a bad influence on you." He pointed his spoon at the girl, "Look little miss nosy, I am an adult, the adult that has, by some divine power, been placed in charge of you."

"But wasn't it Ikora that…"

"Same thing. Listen, since I'm the grown and mature one here…"

"Mature? I think that's a little…"

"Still talking! It is not your business what I do in my spare time if I want to go stand on top of the eververse and postmaster booth, and dance until someone calls Zavala, I can! If I want to fill noobs engrams with day old fish, or the same armor over and over again, guess what… I can!"

"Ok, I get.."

"If I want to go to the moon, hijack a pike, and play jousting with Hive and Fallen, guess what?" He stared at Kya as if expecting a reply.

"You can?" The girl said in a mocking tone.

"Now you're getting it!" Cayde scooped up a large bit of cereal and shoved it in his mouth. "And that's another thing…" Cayde continued, gesturing with the spoon, his mouth still full.

"That last sentence was false, by the way, you actually _can't_ go to the moon, or anywhere other than here for that matter. Not without your Ghost, You. Are. Grounded." Kya interrupted with a snarky grin.

The Hunter swallowed, and glared at the girl, "Where did that sweet little kid I got from the wall go? I'm starting to think she's been replaced by an evil twin, or troll maybe."

Kya glared at him, "You happened. I've been told, by more than one source, that I tend to remind people of you." She replied smoothly, her grin took on a smug look as she refocused on her cereal.

Cayde stared back at her, his mouth opened and closed, unable to come back with a retort.

 _Good gravy, I've created a tiny me._

"Kya." He finally managed to say.

She glanced up from her bowl, "Cayde."

"Could it be inferred from your current temperament that you've been hanging around those Warlock eggheads to much lately?" He asked, attempting to mock Kya's previous word usage.

She blinked blankly at him, "Don't do that."

"I don't understand what you are referring to."

Kya gestured with her spoon, "That!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"On the contrary, I cannot read your mind; therefore, unless you tell me what my actions are doing to discomfort you, then I will be unable to stop." Cayde's face and tone were set in mock seriousness.

"You're starting to scare me," Kya said, fiending suspicion.

"Now now, let's not be dramatic." Cayde chastised, wagging a finger at the glaring girl.

"You sound like an old nursemaid."

"Better that than a whiny little girl."

Cayde turned and retrieved an old apron from a cabinet drawer, it was an off-white color, spotted with faded, red strawberries. He donned the garment and placed his hands on his hips as he faced a shocked Kya.

"Nursemaid Cayde-6." He curtsied, " At your service."

Her mouth pressed into a tight line, and her eyes began to water. "You…. are… a fruitcake!" She burst into laughter, rocking her seat until she eventually fell to the floor. Cayde went to stand over her, only just holding his mirth in check.

"Tck, Tck, Tck. Now just what to do with you! Look at her! Rolling around on the floor like a dog! You ought to be ashamed!"

"Please… Stop!" Kya pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she laughed.

"I've had just about enough of this insubordination! Back to bed you little tyke! Or I'll have you cleaning the Warlock's House all by yerself!" He leaned over and lifted her off the floor by one of her ankles, the kid was still laughing hysterically, her face was flushed and steadily growing redder now that she hung upside down.

"You're gonna make me sick!" Kya giggled, swaying back and forth, her hair brushing the ground as Cayde escorted her to her room. He deposited her on the bed and dusted his hands off as if he had just completed a monumental task.

"Now sleep, or nursemaid Cayde is here to stay." He threatened, pointing a finger at the girl, who was trying, and failing, to suppress her laughter.

"You.. you are never... Going to live this down." Kya said in between gasps.

"Oh I think I will. Especially if you want to keep your allowance," Cayde replied, beginning to walk out of the room. "Which I have so kindly provided as your designated caretaker."

Kya grumbled something under her breath and snuggled under her pile of blankets like a hamster in it's nest. Cayde watched for a moment, making sure she was actually going to sleep; confident he had won, he turned to leave.

"You still never told me what you were reading." Kya's muffled voice stopped his retreat.

He sighed, "You're not going to let that go are you?"

The mound of blankets shifted, and Kya's head poked out, "Nope."

"Well clear me a space so I can sit, you have more blankets than anyone I've ever met; I'm not sure it's healthy." He replied with another heavy sigh. The Exo took a seat on the side of the girl's bed, which she had cleared for him; Kya's head was the only part of her Cayde could see, the rest being hidden in layers of blankets.

She stared eagerly at him, blinking her moon colored eyes like an owl.

"So, Alric's taught you about the three types of people that live here in the Tower right?" Cayde began.

Kya nodded, "Humans, Exos, and Awoken."

"That's right. I'm an Exo, as you can probably tell." He gestured to himself with a flourish of the hand. "Now, to properly understand Exo's, you have to understand what we were made from, or how we were created. You see, all Exo's started out as regular people, humans. We weren't born, we were created. We started out as a science project, made of metal instead of flesh and bone, we were intended to be the perfect colonists, and or soldiers; settling places and able to withstand stresses humans never could. And the best part for the scientists that made us? Our memories could be wiped as easily as a computer file; we were just a fancy toy after that.

"Most people that signed up to be robot guinea pigs were either criminals, individuals that needed or owed money, or wanted immortality." Cayde paused when he saw Kya readying herself for a question.

"Who made the Exo's? And why?" She asked.

"I'm getting to that." He shifted himself to a more comfortable position before continuing. "The mastermind behind the Exos, was a man by the name of Clovis Bray. He headed the Clovis Bray Inc. or the CB; it was a family business, and the Bray's led the Golden Age in new technology, and research."

"Is he the one that made you an Exo?" Kya questioned.

Cayde nodded bitterly, "Yeah." His gaze lowered, and he studied his hands. Cold steel with wires running underneath, carrying energy, stoked by the Light, from his core throughout the metal coffin; how long had it been since he had felt warm blood in his veins? Or a beating heart? Soft skin and hair; moist eyes… Exo's couldn't cry, couldn't feel warmth, or cold. Can't enjoy simple things like sleep, not real sleep anyway, just a poor substitute of shutting off while you charge, and replaying past memories to act as dreams.

"Why did you become an Exo?" Cayde drifted back into reality at the sound of Kya's voice, "You said there were always reasons, what was yours?"

Cayde glanced up at her and replied, "I was… in debt, with Mr. Bray. I kinda blew something of his up on accident, and the only way I could repay what I owed was to act as his lab rat. This was shortly before the Collapse, so the model I was forced into was… new and experimental. Thankfully, I came through the transfer in one piece; everything went well and I was a success. But, after a while my memory… it started to shift and fragment, I lost parts, while others became more prominent. Over the years, it got worse, until… I had nothing, except a vague concept of who I was, and my history. I even resorted to wiping my memory a few times, I tried to forget, it worked for a while, but the memories came back, more twisted and malformed then before."

Kya looked at him with concern, "But, Guardians can't remember their past anyway… so how can…"

"How is it I can remember who I am? Well, that's the answer to your question. When my Ghost brought me back a long, long time ago, I found a journal, a journal full of my past memories and experiences; if it wasn't for that little book, I would be as ignorant of my previous self as any other Guardian." He sighed, "Sometimes I wish it had been lost in the Collapse. At least then, there wouldn't be any regret from a life I can't even remember."

"I'm sorry. I don't really understand how you feel, but I'll try to help you feel better." Kya said, offering a sad smile.

Cayde chuckled, "Believe me I'm glad you don't understand, we need more innocents in this world." He gave her a funny look, "Too many pessimistic naysayers, with sticks up their butts."

Kya blinked, "Like your fireteam partners…?"

Cayde cleared his throat, "I never said that…"

"You were thinking it."

"No, I wasn't."

"You were too."

"Silence child."

"In your dreams."

"No, in yours. I answered your question, so now it's time for you to sleep." Cayde stood to his feet, and watched as Kya awed and re-submerged under her blankets, before leaving and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Just relax. You need to keep your breathing steady and even, it may not be as important as with a sniper rifle, but it'll make a huge difference in terms of accuracy. Lean back... There you go! Keep your arms out and tight, but bent a little to absorb the recoil. This is just practice, so no need to hurry, just get used to the feel of the gun, how it moves, it's recoil, and most importantly for a noob, keep our eye down the sight.

"No, no, no! Don't jerk the trigger! You couldn't hit a wall point blank with that habit! You've gotta squeeze, don't anticipate the recoil, otherwise, you'll flinch and your shot will go wide." Cayde instructed, repositioning the hand cannon in Kya's hands from where she had shifted it to a dangerous position. Most trainees did that; they would grasp the butt of the gun with a death hold, both thumbs wrapped around either side and often one behind the hammer. Proper posture, that Cayde was now attempting to engrave in Kya, was to hold the cannon with a relaxed grip, both thumbs out on one side; this would ensure the wielder was less likely to flinch, and send the gun flying back into their face or out of their hands.

"Sorry, but it's hard not to anticipate something that's given you a black eye in the past," Kya muttered, shuffling her feet to a wider stance.

"Well, that wasn't Ace's fault. You were too tiny to shoot properly then." Cayde replied, a little offended.

"I really haven't grown much since then. And, you realize it's a little weird for you to refer to your hand cannon like it was a real person right?" Kya said, a note of irritation in her voice.

"Not when it's a gun that's been through more battles than most Guardians have." Cayde poked her in the forehead, "You'll understand in a century or two."

Kya grimaced, "Looking forward to it."

The two were positioned in front of a practice range used for crucible trainees; it was still early, at least for Cayde, Kya had to literally drag him out of his room at 8:00 am. The rest of the morning had been a bit of a blur, Kya threw some breakfast at him, and then led the way to the range, with a yawning Hunter in tow. He admired her enthusiasm, but ever since becoming a Vanguard, early mornings had become a thing of the past.

The girl took a deep breath, Cayde saw her shoulders relax, and her eyes grow steady.

There we go, she's a natural.

It had been about a month since the "Nursemaid Cayde" incident, as Kya liked to call it. Cayde had told Kya during this time, that he thought she was ready to handle a more difficult weapon. She had grown used to, and comfortable with rifles and sidearms, but she had always been apprehensive about using hand cannons. That was understandable, the first gun she ever used had been one, and a powerful one at that, flying back and striking the right side of her face.

But she was different now, more confident, and stronger; dressed in a dark blue tunic, and black leggings with matching boots. Zephyr had helped her find, what he called, "appropriate attire" for a young and adventurous girl; Kya refused to wear anything too "girly", nearly always picking out items from the boy's section, much to the distaste of Z. Eventually, they had come to a compromise, where Kya picked out things and brought them to Z for approval, and through this painstakingly long process, they returned to the flat, where they enthusiastically showed an unenthusiastic Cayde what they had found.

Kya moved her finger around the trigger, and slowly, started to squeeze. The hammer flew back, striking the bullet's primer, igniting the powder and sending the bullet flying from the barrel.

The gun reeled back at the force of its exit; the projectile pieced the holographic image of an enemy Guardian about fifty feet away. This image shattered like glass, chunks fell and rattled on the ground before fading into nothingness.

Cayde stood in mild surprise for a moment, before letting a wide grin spread across his metallic features. "Well color me impressed!" He gave the girl a light shove, "Looks like I owe Zephyr some glimmer!"

Kya glared up at him as she regained her balance, "You bet against me?!" She growled.

Cayde held his hands up in a posture of defense, "No! Of course not!" He pulled at the collar of his hood and cleared his throat. "I mean… not against exactly... I just bet that you'd miss or graze the first couple before you got the hang of it."

Kya's eyes narrowed, "It's good to know you have so much faith in me." she said, eyeing him balefully. She slapped the button on the side of the range stall, activating the moving Guardian targets. She took aim, and fired three consecutive shots, shattering the three targets in a matter of seconds.

Cayde stood in silence, his mouth agape in a comical expression; his mind fumbled to comprehend how, why, and…. How!?

Kya smiled triumphantly, "How's that?"

Cayde grunted in an attempt to speak, before clearing his throat, "You've been training with Z again haven't you?" He accused.

The girl rested the gun on her shoulder, it's barrel partially hidden behind her head, "Nope, this is my first time firing one of these, not counting what happened in the wall." She shrugged carelessly, "It's not that different from a sidearm, just bigger and there's more umff."

Cayde eyed her suspiciously, Kya was many things, but a liar wasn't one of them; she had never lied to him, or anyone else as far as he knew. She was brutally honest, making it plainly known to all how she felt, or her opinion on something. But despite this, Cayde still had a difficult time wrapping his head around the fact that a 13-year-old girl could shoot better than most newbie Guardians he had trained.

"Yeah." He said after a moment of contemplation, "I guess." The Exo relived the girl of Ace and quickly re-holstered it at his side. "That's enough for today, I'll need to find a harder setting for you next time." He placed a hand behind the young sharpshooter and led her out of the range.

"Where're we going?" She asked as he led the way through the Tower corridors.

"To see Ikora." He replied, "I want an update on the Ghosts."

Kya nodded, "Ah. I was just thinking about that actually, it's been awhile since I've seen Stardust."

Cayde shook his head, "I still can't believe you named your Ghost that."

"What? She likes it, and how is Dinkle any better?"

"It's a million times better! Simple, and endearing."

"Endearing?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, it sounds like something you'd name a retarded dog."

Cayde halted so abruptly that Kya kept walking for a few feet before realizing he had stopped, she turned and looked at him expectantly. Cayde stood, turning his head from side to side like a dog that had heard a funny noise.

"Cayde…?"

"Shh!" He held a finger up to keep her from continuing. He cocked his head and gasped, jerking his arm up to point at something behind Kya, "Look!" He whispered.

Kya deftly glanced over her shoulder, the hallway was empty, "What are you-" She looked back to see Cayde had disappeared. "What?" She spun around in a circle, searching for the elusive Hunter.

"Kya! There ya are! I've been lookin everywhere!"

Kya turned to see nonother than the ship mechanic Holliday walking toward her.

"Oh, hey miss Amanda." The girl exclaimed with obvious surprise.

Holliday gave a slight scoff, "Now enough of this miss business, I've told you before to just call me Amanda, or Holliday if that's more to your liking." She put an arm around the girl's shoulders and began walking with her down the hall. "I need your help with something, you game?"

Kya gave the mechanic a quizzical look, "Well I was kinda on my way to visit my Ghost…"

"But surely that can wait can't it? Come on girly I could really use you!" Holliday pleaded.

Kya sighed, "Alright, I'm game. Just promise you'll let me go before dinner."

Holliday nodded, "Deal, now listen carefully." The two rounded a corner, their voices fading with each step.

A glassy figure centered in the hallway began to tremble, distorting the hall-scape presented through it.

"I can't believe that worked!" Cayde laughed, unable to remain still any longer; his stealth shield faded, revealing a giddy Hunter peeling with laughter. "Oh… That was close, but she stole my tiny person." Cayde thought on this for a minute, "Should I save her or leave her." he held up his hands as if he were weighing something. "Nah, she'll be fine." He finished with a dismissive gesture, before continuing down the hall.

* * *

"You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking… Ikora you've gotta be.." Cayde stuttered.

Ikora simply shook her head sadly, "I wish I was, for your sake. But what I said is fact. The energy composing the caged has not faded, in fact, it's just as strong as the day you first brought them here. I'm afraid it's exactly what you first thought it was, I just… can't believe it's back… and in the hands of the Fallen complicates matters." She turned and began examining a chart on one of the many tables in the Warlock hall. "I've combed through the library, the computer archives, and even sent scouts to the Cosmodrome to look for any information regarding this lost technology." The Warlock beckoned Cayde to stand beside her. "This, is all I was able to recover these past couple of years."

Cayde looked from Ikora to the thing which captivated her attention. It was a pamphlet, ancient and worn, dating back to what Cayde guessed to be the Golden Age. It read as follows:

Come one! Come all! To the Clovis Bray guest facility, where the future is made! Within the next week, our various centers of science will be opened to the public! On display will be the newest Exo models, the latest ships designed to be faster and with improved AI autopilot assistances; improved domestic devices that can make your life easier! And the crown jewel of CB research...

Cayde's eyes widened, "Siva."

* * *

 ** _How'd you like it? I'd be very grateful for you to share your opinion with me in the review! Or if you have some concerns about my lore being messed up and wrong, or you have a different opinion on how I present certain things, such as Clovis Bray or Cayde's past; then I would prefer if you PM me about it._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys! I just want to apologize for disappearing for a few months, the holidays were a bit crazy for me, and I've just had a bunch going on besides that. Anyway, here's the latest chapter of "The New Guardian" I hope you enjoy! Just know that it was a bit rushed, so let me know if changes need to be made ;)_**

* * *

 _ **Disaster May Be Upon Us.**_

Cayde was reclining lazily on the couch at his flat, his mind deep in thought as he pondered what had been discussed between himself and Ikora.

 _How do I get myself in situations like this? Life seems to enjoy dealing me joker hands._

He sighed.

 _I hope this plan of hers works, otherwise… I don't want to think about it._

The Exo rubbed the back of his neck with a hand.

 _Kya still hasn't returned from her kidnapping… Should I tell her?_

He thought for a moment.

 _No, I don't want her to worry about it. Ikora's got it, I'm sure it will be fine._

Just then Cayde turned in surprise to the door being noisily pushed opened.

 _Yeesh, I need to oil those hinges._

"Cayde!" Kya growled as she stalked into the room, "You left me! And I've had to work for Holiday all evening!" She said, her voice reaching an ear piercing crescendo. The girl was covered in black oil and soot, her hair was messily entangled in a red bandana, and she had been dressed in jean overalls. If she hadn't spoken, he could have easily mistaken her for some street urchin.

"Ohhh, she gotcha didn't she? You know, you could've said no, or I can't sorry." Cayde replied, feeling a tinge of sympathy for the girl.

"It's not that easy." She walked into the kitchen, "You know how she is, when she asks, it's really a command."

He nodded in agreement, "I'll let you have that one, what'd she make you do?"

"I had to crawl inside of a ship's tailpipe, because I was, 'Just the right size.'" Kya replied as she rummaged through the fridge, selected a can of pop, and walked back into the living room.

"Ah, so that's why you look like you practiced your freestyle in a tank of oil."

She wrinkled her nose at him, "That bad huh?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but that's what showers are for." He waved his hand in the direction of the bathroom, "So why don't you start heading that way?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I'm still mad at you."

"I can live with that."

"And you owe me."

"Just take a bath!"

* * *

The Hunter Vanguard paced eagerly in front of the widow located within the Vanguard hall, his soft heeled boots sounding a dull beat as he walked back and forth. Kya was perched on a large crate adjacent to the anxious Hunter, eagerly gazing out at the world below, while Zavala stood in his usual place at the head of the war table, glancing over a small tablet in his hand. Ikora, however, was absent from this scene; her post opposite of Zavala was instead filled in with a male Warlock. Messy dark brown hair crowned the head of a handsome, and yet boyish young man; freckles dotted his tanned cheeks and nose, while smile lines hid at the corners of his lips and eyes. He was short, and lean, warm brown eyes flew over an ancient looking tome, lined with nearly illegible handwriting; his lips silently mouthed the words as he read.

He looked up suddenly when Kya let out a sharp gasp as a space vessel flew across the span of the window.

A faint grin appeared as he took in the girl's surprise. "Kya?" He asked softly, his voice was calm.

Kya's head perked up at his voice, and she turned to look at him, "Yes?!" She blurted.

His grin turned into an amused smile, "Aren't you supposed to be doing something? That Atlas isn't going to study itself."

Kya sighed, "I guess…" She sat with her back against the wall as she drew a large book into her lap that had been placed next to her, and began to read. A few minutes past and the Warlock returned to his book, soon re-enthralled with the worn scribbles.

Silence returned to the hall, the beeps and conversations of frames and various Tower workers were absent, it was The Dawning, after all, so they were with their families and friends, celebrating the end of a year and the beginning of a new time. But even now, at the time of this hallowed holiday, the Vanguard and Guardians still stood, fulfilling their duty of protecting the city. Even though this was the case, the people of the city always went out of their way to share the celebration with their protectors, by decorating the Tower. Brilliant banners of blue, purple, and white hung from the ramparts; colorful lights were strung over railings and through rafters, and many multi-colored lanterns floated through the air.

Cayde let out an exasperated sigh, "Alric!"

The Warlock looked up from his book, "Yes sir?" He inquired.

"When did Ikora say she would be ready again?"

Alric gave a slight shake of his head, "Soon, no different than the last dozen times you've asked." He replied with a slight grin.

The Exo grunted, "Soon… Warlocks… why do you guys always have to be so cryptic, is it a requirement? A law in the Warlock creed?"

Alric rolled his eyes and continued reading.

"No, I'm serious!" Cayde continued, "Do you get in as new blood and have to do this cultish swearing in or something? 'I hereby swear to always cause more questions than I answer, and to talk in a way that flabbergasts all other non-Warlocks.' Like that?"

Alric abruptly closed his book, and set it gently down on the table, before clasping his hands behind his back and gazing steadily at the Hunter.

"Yes, if you must know. Titans have their walls, Hunters have their wilds and solidarity, and Warlocks have their books and study. We speak 'cryptically' because we are privy to knowledge that many are not, as a result, many find our speech hard to understand. It's not that we think ourselves superior in the regard of knowledge, it's simply that as our heightened intellectual selves we find it hard to communicate with others. So while you find my speech vexing, know that you can cause similar feelings to persons of my order."

Cayde stared at the Warlock for a moment, "What the hell did you just say?"

Alric nodded, "My point exactly."

"Alright!" Zavala interjected, "You two are giving me a headache, so please, shut up."

The three men exchanged glances.

"You know what, keeping quiet isn't really my thing, so I'm just gonna go check up on Ikora." Cayde strode toward the hall exit, "You're coming with me squirt!" He called over his shoulder, and Kya instantaneously bounded after him.

"Wait! You shouldn't disturb her! The experiment she is testing takes extreme concentration!" Alric cautioned after the two.

Cayde waved a hand, "It'll be fine, I mean, what are Hunters know for? She won't even know I'm there." He assured before disappearing down the hall.

"That's what worries me," Alric mumbled.

"Don't worry Alric! I'll make sure he behaves himself!" Kya called over her shoulder.

The Warlock's look of concern turned to one of amusement; he sighed, "Please do!" He called back, before watching her vanish behind a corner.

* * *

 _It's quiet…_

Cayde glanced about the hallway.

 _It's never this quiet. No eggheads, frames, workers…_

He turned to look at Kya jogging by his side, her eyes were nervously scanning the path before them. "What are you thinking small fry?"

Her mouth pinched at the side as she thought, "It's quiet… and there's no one here." She looked up at him, "I have a bad feeling."

The Exo studied her for a moment, "Yeah, me too."

The two walked on in silence. They were currently on a path leading to the Tower's basement, which the Warlocks had claimed as their experimentation quarters. The halls leading down to the various archives, chambers, and passages of the Tower's roots, were usually bustling with work enthralled Warlocks, busy frames, and head bowed Tower workers.

At first he had just stuck with the idea that some people were off due to the holiday; however, as they progressed, it became more and more apparent that something was off. Dawning or not, the roots were never, never, this empty.

Hunter and girl rounded a final corner, approaching their destination. A double door lay before them, and as they approached, Cayde began to feel a worm of suspicious fear creep into his thoughts.

 _ **BOOM**_!

Cayde stumbled forward and Kya toppled to the ground as the building shook beneath their feet.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Dust rained down from the concrete ceiling, coloring the pair a pale grey.

"What's happening!?" Kya shouted over the thundering boom.

"Hell if I know!" Cayde yelled back, quickly finding his feet. He roughly took Kya by the back of her tunic and hauled her to her feet. "Here ya go! Now, do me a favor and get me some backup!"

The girl stood unsteadily for a moment, "You're not going to go in there by yourself are you?" She asked.

"Well, yeah! Hunters scout ahead for the fireteam, you should remember that, ya know, for being a Hunter 101." He winked at her. She shook her head and went bounding back the way they had come.

With her out of the way, Cayde went serious, drawing his hand cannon, and cautiously moving forward.

 _Suspicion confirmed I guess, although, it could just be Ikora going nova bomb on a failed experiment._

He shuddered.

 _Terrifying thought that._

He moved forward, his feet set on a straight line, his hands held high by his head, gun in hand. Approaching the door, he slowly pushed it opened; it swung back silently on well-oiled hinges. Everything was dark, the light from beyond the door faded a few feet away, leaving nothing but deep inky shadows.

The Vanguards eyes scanned the narrow hall.

 _Nothing, and now it's dark… What in the name of the Traveler is going on?_

He stepped into the hall, letting the door close behind him. Being fully enclosed in darkness, his vision faded, before switching over to a greenish night vision.

 _Ah, good it still works. Haven't had to use this in ages. Better get moving._

Night vision in action, Cayde began sprinting down the hall, on route to the Ghosts containment quarters.

* * *

"Alric! Zavala!?" Kya shouted as she skidded into the Vanguard hall, nearly running headlong into a startled Alric.

"Kya? Composure please." He said, closing his book and setting it aside.

"But! There's something-"

The Warlock raised his brow.

Kya's shoulders slumped and she took a deep breath.

"Cayde needs back up in the Tower roots. Something's happened down there." She said as calmly as she could manage.

"What?!" Zavala bellowed from across the table, "Is that what the shaking was from?"

Kya nodded, "Cayde went in by himself to, "scout ahead", something about it being his duty as a Hunter."

"Of course he did," Zavala mumbled to himself as he began striding out of the hall. "Alric, you're with me; and Kya." He paused to hold the girls gaze, "Get Shaxx for me, tell him to gather a few Guardians together, just don't let him go overboard."

Kya saluted and said, "Yes sir!" before wheeling around and out of the hall. Shaxx wasn't in his usual spot just outside the Vanguard hall, instead, he was speaking with Lakshmi-2 about something to do with the Crucible.

She reached the pair in a matter of minutes but slowed her pace to a cautious advance as she entered the Future War Cult residence.

Lord Shaxx was seated across from Lakshmi on a modern looking couch, and the two seemed to be engaged in some kind of heated discussion.

Kya could never get used to Lord Shaxx. He was enormous and had a voice to match his size. She held a healthy fear and respect for the man though, as one of the most powerful and influential Guardians of the Tower, it was his right.

She stood at attention a few feet from the pair and spoke clearly, the way Alric had taught her to speak to her seniors.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I need Lord Shaxx's attention for a moment please."

Crucible master and Exo both went silent as their gazes turned to appraise the girl.

"Yes, what is girl? Speak quickly!" The Titan thundered irritably.

Kya took a step forward and continued, "There's an emergency down in the Tower roots, Cayde is currently on the scene while Commander Zavala and right hand Warlock Alric have gone to lend support. Zavala asked me to tell you to gather a team and follow them in." She held her breath as the last few rushed and jumbled words fell from her lips.

Shaxx immediately stood to his feet, startling Kya enough to retreat some paces.

"Well, why didn't you say so sooner?! I've got just the team for the job!" He turned to Lakshmi, "We will have to continue this conversation later."

The Exo stood, anger etched into her metallic features, "Now wait a moment! This is exactly what we were discussing, let me send my members down there! Let us prove ourselves!"

Shaxx, however, was deaf to her plea, already taking the stairs three at a time down and out of Lakshmi's den.

Kya stood in place, trying to decide if she should follow or not; she turned her head to glance at the now seething Faction leader.

"Just, leave child. Titans have the attention span of a gnat, my irritation is not of your doing."

Kya nodded uncertainty and offered an apologetic shrug, before rushing to catch up to the Titan, whose one stride was nearly four of her own.

"Lord Shaxx! You didn't let me deliver the full message!" She called after the Crucible master when he nearly disappeared behind a corner. He paused for a moment, his helmet covered head sweeping around to glance back at her.

"Well then hurry up and walk with me then!" He waited only until she was a few feet behind before continuing on his previous path. She caught up a moment later but was panting hard with the excursion of running about the Tower as some kind of messenger.

"So what was the rest of Zavala's orders?" Shaxx asked, his gaze never leaving the scene before him.

"Well, he told me to make sure you didn't go overboard, so it was more for me than you I guess. I really just said that to make you slow down." She said breathlessly, she was beginning to get irritated with this bull like man, she could understand that he was in a hurry, but he didn't have to act like a brute about it.

"Hmf! Overboard… glad to know the man holds so much faith in me."

He looked down at her, "Hm, now that you stand there, I realize you are the tiniest Guardian I have ever seen."

Kya nearly tripped at this comment, "Hey! I'm still growing! And I'm not a Guardian yet!"

"Really? That's a first for me, the Traveler's never delivered us strunkin Guardians before."

Kya stared at Shaxx for a long moment, before slowly closing her mouth and looking forward.

 _Now I know what Cayde meant when he told me to be careful what I say to Titans._

The two emerged on the Tower social center, it was late in the evening, and many Guardians lined the railings overlooking the city to get a glimpse of the rosy sky.

"Breagan! Aska! Dansari!" Shaxx boomed at the crowd of spectators. "Front and center!"

Three figures hastily separated themselves from the row and came to stand before their Titan superior. They were all men, a Warlock, Hunter, and Titan; their helmets held by their sides.

"Yes sir?" The Warlock asked. The man was an Awoken, with short, neat, midnight blue hair, and golden eyes; he was tall, and well built, with a warm and lively composure. His attire consisted of black-robe fringed with gold and marked with a golden phoenix resting above his heart. His companions were both wearing matching colors, and similar armor.

"Aska, I need you, and your fireteam for a situation downstairs." Shaxx began.

"What kind of situation?" The Hunter asked. This man was Human and considerably shorter and leaner than his two companions. His hair was wild and colored a fiery red, while his eyes were a muddy hazel.

"Well… I'm not exactly sure, the orders came to me by this little one from Commander Zavala." Shaxx replied, gesturing to Kya.

"Hey, aren't you the kid Cayde took under his wing?" The Titan asked, an Exo, with an extremely muscular model of bright cobalt blue and black steel.

Kya nodded, "Yes, but I think this conversation can wait for later, we need to get down there to help Cayde! When I left him, he seemed really worried, and he never gets like that."

They looked to the Hunter, who shrugged, "Girl's got the right of it."

"Well, the little lady isn't wasting any time so I don't see why we should!" Aska stated cheerily, "Lead the way uh.." He trailed off, looking at Kya expectantly.

"Kya." She stated bluntly, she didn't understand why grownups always spent so much time talking. Wouldn't it be easier if they just charged in to save the day?

"Kya." The Warlock said, testing her name, and nodding.

"Hold on, we're taking the kid?" The Hunter asked.

Kya huffed loudly, "I guess so! Follow me!" Without another word she spun around and shot in the direction she had left Cayde.

"I like the girl's spirit! No wasting time, go on then!" Shaxx said, giving the Titan a hearty shove forward.

This said the fireteam sprinted after the girl, leaving a chuckling Shaxx behind.

* * *

 _ **So what're your thoughts? I'd love to know so feel free to leave a comment! Or you can PM me if you have ideas or an opinion you'd like to share. Thanks for reading, and have a lovely rest of your day!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello! So here's the full release of this chapter, at long last. I've finally got myself together enough to start writing a little again, I think the whole Forsaken release kinda snapped me out of my writer's block... Let me just say, if this story gets to that point in time it's going to take a darker turn. That aside please enjoy! I've been told this story is good therapy for our recent loss._**

* * *

Dawning's Gift

Three Guardians running after a little girl through the Tower made for quite an amusing sight to those who stood idly about. Many starred in shock while others openly laughed; but Kya's three companions took the looks with noble dignity, while the girl herself simply ignored them. She found it curious how calm everyone seemed; if the Tower was indeed compromised, shouldn't everyone be in a state of alarm?

"Are you sure the kid knows where she's going?" The Hunter asked impatiently as they sped after the silvette. The Warlock shrugged, and the Titan chose not to respond.

Kya glared at him from over her shoulder, "Do you really think Commander Zavala would entrust me with showing the way if I didn't? If nothing else, I never forget where I've been or what I've seen."

The Hunter returned her glare with one of equal irritation, "Fiery little thing aren't you?" He commented, his face cooling.

"Ha! So she's got something in common with you then!" The Titan laughed.

The Hunters face was again consumed with irritation, "Can it Breagan!" He growled, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Yes Breagan, can it, you know how insecure Dansari is about his height." Aska mockingly chastised.

Dansari's mouth pressed into a tight white line, standing out in stark contrast on the red of his face; his silence seemed to only feed his companions gaiety.

Kya watched them from over her shoulder, puzzled as to why these Guardians could be so lax on their way to a potential battle or some catastrophe.

"Hey! What's the matter with you guys? We're on our way to a dangerous situation! So why in the Travelers name are you acting like a trio of schoolboys!?" She seethed between pants as she ran.

Aska turned a kindly smile on her, "Kid, when you've been a Guardian as long as we have, fought in countless battles, and been privileged enough to travel the span of our galaxy; you learn to laugh and enjoy life when you can. You're still young, so learn to laugh, and always keep in mind you have much to learn."

His words took her back, she didn't understand exactly what he meant, as her mind was already occupied by so many other feelings and thoughts, so she collected and stored them for later.

"Besides," Breagan began, "Things like this happen constantly down there. I mean, it's a bunch of mad scientist's cooped up in a basement with free range over their experiments, what do you think's gonna happen?"

He glanced apologetically at Aska, "No offense."

"None taken, I've never really been the learned type, so I don't spend a lot of time with persons of my class." The Warlock replied with a shrug.

"I'm 5'6"! That's not that short! I could still beat the crap outta both of you!" Dansari blurted.

Aska and Breagan rolled their eyes in unison, "Welcome back to the conversation. Did you have a nice pity party?" Aksa asked sarcastically. Dansari opened his mouth to reply, "Don't answer that." Aska interrupted, "We're almost there, so get your pride together in case you need to shoot something." The Hunter made an agitated sputtering sound before reluctantly pinching his mouth shut. The party fell silent as they approached the double doors.

"This is where I left Cayde." Kya informed quietly, stopping just short of the entrance.

"Through there?" Dansari asked, putting on his helmet and gesturing to the door; she nodded.

"Alright." Aska donned his helm and pulled a short ranged scout rifle from behind his back, "We'll take it from here." He said, pulling back the gun's slide, loading a bullet in the chamber.

"Hold on! I'm coming too!" Kya stated, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"No way in hell." Breagan replied, slipping his helmet on, and shrugging a large machine gun around to his front.

"What do you mean? I'm a Guardian too aren't I, I mean, I will be. I know how to shoot! Just let me tag behind!" She pleaded. She could almost see the disapproving scowls on their faces as they regarded her behind the scenes of their helms.

"Look, kid, I like you, you're sure to make one hell of a Guardian, but today is not that day. Just sit tight and trust us, can you do that for me?" Aska asked firmly, placing a comforting hand on the girls slumped shoulder.

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes sir."

Aksa nodded back approvingly, "And when you do earn your title of Guardian, look us up, we wouldn't mind having a rookie tag along." He gave her a light punch on the shoulder, before heading to the door.

She watched them go, three men standing abreast, ready to plunge into any danger to fulfill their mission.

Yes.

She thought.

One day, I'll prove myself to Guardians like them. I'll fight to keep the City safe.

* * *

Aim. Fire. Reload. Repeat. Brief flashes of light cast the darkness away for split seconds, making the battle look like a frame by frame play.

There's too many, I'm gonna need that backup!

"Cayde! Go! I'll hold them off while you get help!" Ikora shouted over the constant thrum of her void auto rifle.

"Sorry Kora, but you know that's not gonna happen! If you wanna go then go! I'll cover you, but my keister is not leaving this spot unless those robot bastards make me!"

Cayde saw Ikora's displeased scowl, fixed on the torrent of glowing red frames pouring down the hall.

"Aw, have a little faith will ya? I sent Kya to get help, she won't let us down!" The Exo persisted, quickly reloading his hand cannon. The Warlock didn't respond.

"You know this kind of reminds me of the last strike we did together, ya know, the one on Venus…?"

"Cadye?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Will do."

Hours seemed to pass as they unceasingly mowed down frame after frame; they were low on ammo, as a last resort they could use supers, but it would only be a temporary diversion. The two Vanguard glanced over their shoulders at the sound of hurried footsteps approaching from behind.

"Hey! Leprechaun my man! So it's your fireteam she went and got!?" Cayde asked Dansari cheerily as he came sprinting up.

"Sir, we've talked about that nickname…" Dansari glowered, taking aim at the hoard with a pulse rifle.

"Looks like we came just in time." Aska commented, stepping in front of Ikora, "Take a step back and catch your breath, we'll keep them pinned until you're ready to advance."

"Much obliged." Cayde replied wearily, ducting back behind Breagan, who as soon as the Hunter was clear began riddling the ranks of advancing frames with a hailstorm of bullets.

"Wait, where is Commander Zavala? I thought he headed down here with another Warlock!" Aska shouted over the thunder of Breagan's machine gun.

"He and Alric took another route around these machines to try and reach the Ghosts!" Ikora replied, summoning her Ghost who began reloading her ammo reserves.

"I think a more pressing question would be why the hell are these frames trying to kill us!?" Breagan interjected.

"They've been taken over! Nano ware from those damn cages escaped from the containment room when I tried to force them opened! They take over anything mechanical! However, they can also infect organic matter if given enough time! So don't let those frames touch you!" Ikora explained, shoving a new clip into her auto rifle.

"We can't let this spread to the upper reaches of the Tower! It all needs to be destroyed!" Cayde ordered, retaking his position next to Dansari.

"Understood sir." Aska replied, a wolfish grin hidden behind his helm. "We've all rested up haven't we boys?!"

His two companions grinned back; Ikora and Cayde glanced at each other in confusion before realization dawned in their eyes.

"Wait a moment-!" Ikora yelled, but she was too late.

Heat permeated the air around Breagan as light issued from the depths of his being. His machine gun dissolved away, to be replaced with an iron hammer, wreathed in solar flames, setting the rest of his body alight with golden fire. The sound of an anvil strike rang through the hall, heralding the Titan as he charged headfirst into the rank of frames. Unable to match Breagan's brute force, the frames fell back, and those unlucky enough to meet the Titan's hammer fell to the floor as a pile of ash.

"Well, you heard the man! Charge!" Dansari shouted, sprinting after the solar charged Titan, Aska instantly taking to his heels.

"Those idiots! They could compromise the Tower's structural integrity with that kind of raw power!" Ikora seethed, starting to run after the fireteam.

"Well, which would you prefer? An outbreak of dangerous nanotechnology that could potentially wipe out the City? Or, have a couple of hot heads give the foundations a couple good shakes?" Cayde replied slyly, earning him a sidelong glare from his Warlock companion. Ords of light spewed from behind Breagan, feeding his fellow Guardians with much-needed Light.

"Fall back Breagan! My turn!" Dansari shouted, quickening his pace to level with Breagan. The Titan fell back, his light fading, leaving the Hunter standing at the forefront. Electricity sparked and jumped across his shoulders and down his spine to his feet. His hand reached out and took hold of the pommel of lightning; drawing it from the sky, concentrating it into a blade of heated white light, streaked with tendrils of trailing sparks. Time seemed to slow for the Hunter, he felt light as air, his limbs moved with the same fluidity as the streams of light surrounding him. He flew from frame to frame, rending the machines opened with a sound like thunder.

"Music to my ears." Aska cheered, storing Dansari's light within his own reserves. "Let me know when you're on empty!" He shouted to the Hunter as he darted to and fro, cleaving the frames into pieces.

"Good work! We're almost to the Ghost's chamber!" Ikora called after the advancing fireteam.

"Aska!" Dansari shouted over his shoulder, his arc energy visibly fading. The Warlock nodded, striding forward to cover his friend's retreat. He peered past the rows of frames; he could just make out the end of their advance about a hundred feet down the hall. A single heavy-handed strike would finish it.

He let his thoughts empty, his mind's eye searching for the power he sought. There it was, just in reach. He draws on it, void spread through his veins with a nearly overwhelming wave of terrifying power. He didn't understand it, but he knew it, and it knew him; with this simple relationship, a silent exchange takes place. Violet energy surged forth from the bond, his palms fill with it; he holds it there, waiting for it to grow, and bloom. All this took place in mere seconds before he released it on his foes.

Alight with eerie void fire, Aksa drew his palm back, before pushing it forward, resulting in a burst of void energy, barreling toward the frames. It met no resistance on its deadly path; the frames might as well have been delicate blades of grass, bending to a summer's breeze, only they would never rise again. As the light faded, the hallway before them was empty, not even ash was left to mark the machines graves.

Aska leaned up against the wall for a moment, "Woah… It's been a while since I've put that much juice in one nova bomb." He took a deep breath, "That takes a lot out of you.." He looked to his companions, who showed no signs of fatigue.

"Sure looks like it, you look terrible." Breagan said, stopping next to his friend, "But thanks for all the light, I think I might have enough for another super after that." He said, winking at the Warlock.

"Sure, no problem," Aska replied, a little out of breath.

"Why don't you stay here and rest for a minute." Cayde suggested, laying a hand on Aska's shoulder.

The Warlock nodded, "Not a bad idea. Go on then, I'll catch up."

His companions nodded, continuing on down the hall.

* * *

"There!" Ikora informed the party as they approached an insignificant looking door to their right. "They should be in there."

The three others nodded their understanding; Cayde moved towards the door, "Anything I should know about before we go? Such as death robots, traps, angry Warlocks, that kind of thing?"

Ikora rolled her eyes, "No, just dangerous nanoware that could very likely kill you." She replied dryly. Ikora moved to face the three men, "But we will need a plan before going in there." She paused.

"We're all ears." Dansari prodded impatiently.

"Little is known about this technology, all we were able to discover before it got out of control was that it seems to be highly susceptible to fire based subclasses. Using this observation, I think we should all prepare ourselves accordingly."

Ikora turned a curious gaze on the Breagan, who looked extremely bothered by something. "Ikora… This, nanotech… It's not what I think it is, is it?" The Titan asked tentatively. Dansari looked at him quizzically.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We are dealing with the Golden Age tech known as Siva."

"Siva? You mean the stuff that wiped out the Iron Lords?!" Dansari stuttered, fear evident in his eyes.

Ikora nodded grimly, "And you want us to go in there? Are you crazy!? That stuff killed off the Iron Lords! What chance do you think we have!?" Dansari's voice rose to a shrill pitch.

The Warlock Vanguard's fists clenched, but Cayde intervened with a hand on his subordinates shoulder. "Dansari, take a deep breath, alright? The infestation is not nearly as extreme as the one the Iron Lords had to deal with, and you've got three Vanguard with you, we'll be fine."

"Ha! Three? What difference will that make? And I don't know if you've noticed but you seem to be missing the Titan Commander."

Cayde smiled, "It seems stress of the situation has dulled your senses, my friend." He pointed down the hallway, "It's painfully obvious that he's already in there, Titans tend to leave a trail of destruction wherever they go."

Dansari followed his gesture to see the hallway in front of them was littered with dead frames.

"Now, if you're not man enough to get your ass in there, then leave. You're wasting precious time." Cayde's tone turned dangerous. "Let me just ask you, what are you more afraid of? Me? Or a handful of Siva?"

Dansari gulped, "Lead the way, sir."

Cayde's smile returned, "Nice to see you've come to your senses." He glanced at Ikora, "Ready?"

The Warlock nodded; the Hunter reciprocate the gesture, before slowly turning the knob of the lab door, swinging it opened. The door made an ear piercing squeak as it swung in, revealing a pitch black interior. Breagan, Dansari, and Ikora summoned their Ghosts to shed some light on the opening; each little bot cautiously hovering just outside the room. Cayde went in first, followed by Ikora, their guns sweeping the area in front of them.

The room was empty, completely bare lacking in any adornments, tables, or tools. Cayde's gaze was drawn to another door on the far side of the room; an ominous red light leaked out from underneath, appearing like blood was spilling out from the other side. Gunshots, grenade blasts, shouts of warning, and a sound like sand blowing in the wind could be heard from the other room.

Cayde pulled his gun back, glancing at his companions, who were studying the door with looks of wondering apprehension, or in Dansari's case, fear. This door too, Cayde opened; it swung in silently and revealed what the team had been searching for.

The room looked like it had been stained a deep scarlet, with vines of cherry red twisting over the floor and across the ceiling,

"On your right Alric!" Zavala shouted from the center of the room.

"Right!" Alric responded from his position guarding Zavala's back. The Warlock repositioned his auto rifle to his left shoulder, before firing into a cloud of tiny red black particles flying towards him.

"Get in and shut the freaking door!" Cayde ordered, pulling the three through before quickly closing and bolting the door behind them. Zavala and Alric both glanced at the newcomers with slight grins of relief at their entrance.

Cayde yanked a grenade off his belt, "Evade!" he warned, tossing the grenade into the thickest cloud of Siva he could make out. The Titan Vanguard and Warlock both dove out of the way as a bright explosion of solar fire consumed a good portion of the now weakened nano storm. The Siva swirled and expanded in a twister of red fury, before rearing back to charge the source of the attack, tiny razor blades ready to shred their Exo target to scrap. Ikora and Dansari came to Cayde's aid, covering him with the rapid fire of an auto rifle and pulse rifle, both loaded with explosive rounds that held the Siva a bay.

Cayde cursed himself for not bringing a faster firing gun, his hand cannon was next to useless against the swarm of nanoware, and he was unable to switch out weapons due to his Ghost being contained. Zavala and Alric had repositioned themselves on the other side of the mass, peppering the infestation with fire from both sides.

Ikora glanced at Breagan, "I think your fire might be enough to finish them off!" She shouted over the thunder of gunfire. The Titan nodded, his jaw squared in determination; he tossed his gun aside, again summoning the solar fueled hammer to put an end to this threat once and for all. The Titan flung the weapon straight into the mist of the cloud, causing a well of searing fire to rise, reducing the Siva to a fine black powder that littered the floor. The pile of dead Siva sizzled and popped, some spots still glowing with heat, while the rest faded into an inky black.

The group of companions stood in relieved silence for a moment, before Danari said, "I can't believe that actually worked…"

Cayde took him by the shoulders, roughly shaking him in his enthusiasm, "Aw, don't be so pessimistic! A little Siva never stood a chance against six of the Tower's finest!" He stated proudly, grinning at his subordinate as he shook himself free of the Exo. "Although," the Exo admitted, "That did seem a little…. I don't know… easy?"

Zavala gave a bitter scoff, "A blessing if you ask me, that we were able to crush this threat before it could affect the upper reaches of the Tower," He paused, "And eventually the City." The Guardians let a somber moment of silence envelope the room, pondering the thought of this virus-like technology ravaging the place they fought so hard to protect.

"Still." Ikora broke the silence, "We've taken a terrible toll for this mishap, nearly all our battle frames kept in the roots for emergencies have been destroyed." She sighed, "It will be extremely difficult to replace them all in a timely manner…. Light forbid we fall under attack before then…" She said this last part more to herself than the others.

"I can't imagine what it must have been like to take this infection on at full strength…" Breagan muttered, his voice full of reverence, "The Iron Lords must have truly been the best of us."

Zavala nodded, "Indeed. This small outbreak was nothing compared to what they faced, it was merely a taste of what destructive power this Golden Age tech possesses." He turned to Ikora, "Alric and I will remain here while the rest of you get a team to clean up this mess, after which I suggest we all get some rest." As he said these last words, two bright flashes of light illuminated the middle of the room, before revealing two bobbing figures.

"Dinkle!" Cayde exclaimed, Striding over to his Ghost, "You're out! How'd that happen?" He asked, poking the machine with his finger.

"We were released as soon as you destroyed the remaining Siva." Kya's Ghost, Stardust, replied.

"Huh, guess the whole key thing wasn't necessary after all." Cayde commented. "Although, I never have met a problem that a problem that can't be solved with a reliable firearm and deep ammo reserves."

Ikora moved to place a hand on Cayde's shoulder, "And that is the most Guardian thing I've heard you say to date."

* * *

"Cayde!" Kya called, relief evident in her tone, she rose from the spot Aska had left her, just outside the double doors, running to the Hunter before flinging her arms around his middle in a bear hug. The Exo stumbled back a few paces, surprised at the gesture.

"Whoa there," Cayde yelped, holding his arms out to the side awkwardly as if trying to decide whether or not to return the embrace; when she didn't pull away after a moment, Cayde place a hand on her head in an effort to comfort her. Aska, Breagan, Ikora, and especially Dansari looked at the scene with warm, yet teasing smiles, causing Cayde to shift self consciously. She pulled away after a moment, peering up at him and the others curiously.

"Are you guys ok? What happened in there?" She queried, glancing from one face to another in rapid succession.

"Well, you see Kya…" Stardust began, appearing at the girl's side.

Kya gasped, reaching out to the small hovering machine, "Stardust!? You're out?"

Her Ghost bobbed, "Yes indeed! All thanks to these Guardians, they were all extremely helpful."

Kya nodded, "I'm sure." She flashed a grin at the group,

"All in a day's work." Aska stated dismissively, earning a glare from Dansari.

"Not that you were much help when it came to the…" Dansari began, before faltering abruptly when Cayde shot a warning glance at him. He cleared his throat before mumbling what sounded like an apology under his breath.

"Some things are best left in the company of more senior members." Ikora said gently, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Kya nodded, she obviously wasn't pleased with being left out, but in an attempt to show her maturity, she held her tongue. The adults surrounding her were obviously battle weary, as well as mentally drained for the day. So she decided to keep her questions to herself for the time being, after Cayde had a good nights sleep, she'd pester him in the morning until she received some answers.

"Come on we're wasting daylight, I'm sure Zavala and Alric will be thankful to leave that room as soon as possible." Cayde stated, beginning to walk down the hall at a brisk pace, the others quickly following suit.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! It's definitely been awhile, but before I go on I just need to let you guys know that the previous chapter was incomplete, however, I finished it so go read that if you haven't all ready. That aside, this chapter is going to introduce a slightly darker atmosphere than my previous ones, and it deals with another three-year time lapse. With this information please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Safe House**_

It was late, the orange and pink-tinged sun was sinking lazily over the tall peaks of the Cosmodrome mountain range. Towering pines silhouetted against a dusky sky that was rapidly filling with stars strung out in familiar constellations. The night was quiet and peaceful, every noise seemed muffled by the thick pine needles that compressed and caved underfoot not unlike a soft mattress. An owl hooted in the distance, and a vixen's kits whimpered quietly to each other until their mother issued a low growl, quieting the cubs in their den. He breathed in the crisp, clean and still air, savoring the feeling of it filling his lungs, and running its wispy fingers through his dark hair. This was wild country, untainted and inhabited by humans, Exo's, or Awoken and their City's pollution. His good mood soured slightly at the thought of the Guardians precious City, all locked behind its walls in blissful ignorance under the Traveler's shadow. A feeling of deep sadness overtook him at the remembrance of the people… oh, the people… he had never hated them, he had only ever pitied the Guardians and people of the Tower, pitied the ignorance that they willing kept themselves in. He couldn't hate them, after all… he had been one of them; he had once believed in the Travelers light and the sanctity of the Tower… but that had been a long, long time ago… he knew better now.

His head snapped around at the sound of a shuffling of footsteps, and an inaudible curse coming from his left. He crouched, quickly rushing to duct inside a hollowed out tree trunk, thus hidden, he grew still as a statue, straining his ears for any noise.

"Careful! Let's keep our eyes on the trail and not the sky hmm?" It was a man's voice, deep and smooth, addressing someone else that was with him.

"Sorry… It's just… The stars are so beautiful out here…" This voice sounded like it belonged to a young woman, barely more than a girl.

He shifted slightly to peak out of his hiding place, only to see a pair of Guardians or at least one of them was, he couldn't be sure, as the girl looked so incredibly young and lacked any adornment to distinguish her class. The man, on the other hand, was without a doubt a Hunter, dressed in grey, white, and blue armor, with a long grey cloak embezzled with a swooping hawk. His eyes narrowed, that insignia was unmistakable; Zephyr, one of the most notorious Hunter's in recent History, he was a dangerous man, someone you definitely didn't want to be on the wrong side of. The girl, however, he didn't recognize, she was unusual, but pretty, he realized with some ironic amusement, with long snow-white hair that hung freely down past her shoulders. Large silver eyes were glued to the sky, reflecting the pinpricks of stars like two glassy mirrors. Her features were delicate but strong, with a determined line fixed on her brow, and sharp cheekbones giving her a striking appearance. She couldn't have been more than sixteen, as she had yet to gain a full woman's figure, and her voice still held that higher, often whinier tone that children possessed. There was something unnervingly familiar about her as if they had met before, yet he could not remember when; he wondered if… perhaps...

"Yes well, often the most beautiful things in life are the most dangerous," Zephyr replied to her after a moment. "Women are a perfect example." He commented with a slight grin directed in front of him.

The girl raised an eyebrow as her gaze fell away from the sky, "Oh really? And how are you an authority on such matters?" she questioned.

Zephyr turned slightly to face her, stopping almost directly in front of his hiding spot; he held his breath, not wanting to attract any attention, he wanted to learn as much as he could from these two. After all, he had nothing better to do. "You must understand I'm a lover first and foremost in life my dear, I've swooned the hearts of many a maid in my day." He said with a wink. The man in the tree rolled his eyes in mild disgust, when he had pictured the mighty Zephyr before, this is not what he had imagined.

The girl did not seem impressed, "Oh, I'm sure, just like that time you attempted to 'swoon' that waitress and she smacked you with the dinner platter." she countered slyly.

Zephyr's smile faded slightly, "Now hold on, that's not a fair comparison!" he argued, but the girl was having none of it.

"Yes, complimenting a ladies mustache is always the way to go, gets them every time doesn't it?" she presses, a malicious grin spreading across her face. He himself smiled at this comment, she was a witty little thing.

"What? You never know what women are into these days! One day its mustaches and the next it's shaving your eyebrows off! How's a man to know?" he continued defensively.

The girl crossed her arms and regarded him as if she was still unconvinced, but otherwise chose to let it go. Zephyr shook his head in an exasperated gesture before moving on down the path, the young girl hesitated a moment, she looked around, her silver eyes scanning the scenery until they fell directly on him. He froze, silently praying that she hadn't seen him, her eyes stared straight through him, it felt like if she lingered any longer he might drown in those silver depths. The feeling of familiarity spiked, who was this girl?!

"Kya?! Are you coming or what? We haven't got all night!" The Hunter called after her.

She peered at him a few seconds longer before blinking, and dazedly shaking her head in seeming confusion, "I'm coming!" She called back, glancing once more in his general direction before sprinting off out of sight.

He released his pent-up breath, only now realizing that he been holding it. What was it about those eyes that had unnerved him so much? She was only a child… he took a deep breath clearing his thoughts. It didn't matter, they were simply an inconvenience to him, despite being faced by a legendary Hunter, Zephyr wouldn't pose much of a threat to him… but still...

"Kya." he said softly, "I wonder if she could be..." he wondered, and with that, he fled his hiding place, darting through the trees, and into the blackness beyond.

"What was that about?" Zephyr asked as Kya covered the remaining distance between them.

"I'm… not sure." she replied honestly, "I felt like something was off."

The Hunter looked genuinely concerned, "Like what exactly?" he questioned.

"It just felt like I was being watched." she finally admitted.

Zephyr didn't respond right away, his stormy eyes were darker than normal as they scanned the surrounding area.

"I'm sure it was nothing Zeph, I was just being paranoid…" she was cut off as Zephyr held a finger to his lips, motioning for silence. She bit her tongue, listening intently while studying her mentor's features. She nearly let out an audible gasp as his face twisted into a look of horrified surprise, it was as if he had seen a ghost. He grabbed her by the back of her tunic, propelling her forward.

"Move!" He hissed quietly.

Kya swallowed her questions as a pang of cold fear clutched her heart, Zephyr was spooked, and nothing spooked him easily. The two shot off into the night, running as fast as Kya could manage through the trees and brush; she knew if she had not been present Zephyr could easily run at twice their current pace, and for that, she felt guilty that they might be in danger because of her.

"Scarlett!" Zephyr barked, summoning his Ghost.

"Yes? What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked, clearly worried.

"As soon as we reach that clearing summon the ship, we have to leave," he explained, earning a bob from his Ghost as she did as he asked.

Within a minute they could hear the thrust of rocket boosters approaching.

"We're going to board my ship fast, and get the hell out of here, just say close to my side," Zephyr warned, Kya simply nodded in response.

The two burst into the clearing, running to a sleek white ship hovering in the center, the entrance ramp was down. Zephyr strode up the ramp not waiting for Kya as he took his place in the cockpit. As soon as Kya was on the ramp, the ship began to rise, and before the ramp raised, she turned to look out one last time. What she saw sent a chill up her spine, a man was standing just inside the edge of the clearing, he was dressed in black, with a long cloak concealing his figure, but despite this she could see he was tall and muscular with broad shoulders and strong features. All she could make out of his face was piercing green eyes, and a wide, wolfish smile.

* * *

"What do you mean you were followed?!" Cayde whispered harshly.

"Shh!" Zephyr warned, glancing at Kya's bedroom door, "You'll wake her."

Cayde sighed and motioned for him to take a seat next to him on the couch.

"What happened?" The Exo asked calmly, gazing intently at his friend.

Zephyr took a deep breath before beginning, "Kya and I were taking the trail down from the mountains when she first sensed something was off, I had known from the beginning that we weren't alone up there, but for whatever reason, he only made a move when Kya nearly spotted him. I thought we'd be fine, and he'd simply avoid us, and we would, in turn, avoid him… but I guess I misjudged the situation"

Cayde was silent for a long moment, it had been three long years since Kya and his Ghosts had been freed from their Siva prisons, during that time she had begun her real training as a Guardian. At first, Cayde had seen to her training personally, but as time past his duties caught up with him, and Zephyr had taken over much of her training in his stead. Their latest outing had been a survival lesson, they had been traveling the mountainous terrain for a week before the eerie encounter with… him.

"So, are you telling me… that he's taken an interest in her?" Cayde asked quietly, worry creasing his face, "You do realize what that means? She's no longer safe!" He growled, his voice dangerously low.

Zephyr nodded grimly, his face downcast. "I know." He said quietly, "I should have left the moment I sensed him."

Cayde's face softened, losing some of his previous anger. "It's not your fault." he reassured him, "No one could have predicted this. And besides, it's more than possible that we could be over complicating this, I mean, he could have just been bored up there and decided to have some fun with you." He went on, his tone sounding unconvinced even to himself.

Zephyr nodded, "Perhaps, but that doesn't erase the risk… The fact remains that she needs to be kept safe." He looked at Cayde cautiously, "Normally, the Tower would be the safest place… if it were anyone else."

Cayde eyed him suspiciously, "What are you implying?" He asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

"She needs to be taken somewhere he would never think to look." Z began slowly, earning a look of hesitant agreement from Cayde.

"The safe house?" The Exo questioned, remembering the small cave located somewhere in what was once southern Canada. It had been used by him and his close friends as an outpost while out on missions near there, or merely as an escape from the Tower. Only he, Zephyr, and two others knew where it was, and how to access it.

Zephyr nodded, "Yes, precisely what I had in mind."

"But don't you think that's too close? Wouldn't she be safer on another planet?" Cayde said, expressing his concern.

"That does seem like the correct course of action doesn't it?" Z replied before explaining further, "That would make the most sense… it would be the most predictable."

Cayde nodded, understanding dawning in his eyes, "She'll go there, while one of us leads him off world."

"Exactly, we just need to make it convincing, and after he's off-world, Kya's trail will be cold," Zephyr confirmed. With this last comment, Z put a hand on Cayde's shoulder, meeting his gaze firmly, "You'll be the one to lead him away, I'll look after the girl."

Cayde did not look pleased, but nevertheless, he had to agree, his duties of Vanguard had to come first; he would be needed even more now that Zephyr and Kya were about to disappear off the grid, leaving the Tower with one less Hunter, and a powerful one at that. No one else could know, not even the other Vanguard, any loose ends could pose a severe threat to their secrecy.

"Should we tell her?" Zephyr asked.

Cayde thought for a moment, before slowly shaking his head, "No. not about him at least. I'll tell her in the morning that you want to take her as a personal apprentice, out in the wilds where you'll complete her training. She'll be all over that." He finished with a tinge of bitterness entering his voice.

Zephyr inclined his head, "And when should we return?" he asked while standing.

Cayde worked his jaw for a moment in contemplation, "When she can hold her own against you." He replied simply, looking up at his friend, "Teach her everything you know, don't go easy on her, make her strong, and bring her back." He sighed, "She'll need to be strong enough to fend for herself out there… we can't shelter her like a child for long, she is a Guardian after all."

Zephyr nodded, "Right, you have my word, I'll protect her with my life, and teach her the Hunter way. I'll come for her two days from now, bright and early." With this he left, leaving Cayde alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Someone was shaking him, gently rocking him out of a deep, troubled sleep.

"Cayde?" Someone called softly, probably Kya he decided, as the hand that clutched his shoulder was small and delicate, but deceivingly strong. He cracked his eyes opened, remembering the time she had shook him awake while they had been captured, she had changed so much since then.

He was still seated on the couch, leaned back with his hood pulled over his eyes, he must have fallen asleep sometime after Zephyr had left.

"Why are you out here? Couldn't make the distance to your room?" She asked teasingly.

Cayde scoffed with a sleepy smile, "Ah, I just… couldn't sleep… in there."

Kya was silent for a moment before asking, "Is it because of what happened the other night?" He glanced at her, seeing the slight flash of fear in her eyes at the mention of his encounter.

Cayde sat up straight while shaking his head, "No! No! Of course not! Zephyr and I were just having a drink last night, and I guess I must've passed out after a few." He shoved her lightly, "You've made me a lightweight kid."

Kya rolled her eyes, she didn't look entirely convinced, but to his relief, she didn't pursue the issue. "Well it's eight, I'm going to fix some breakfast before I head down to the range…" She said while walking to the kitchen.

Cayde turned suddenly, pointing a finger at her as if he had just remembered something, "Oh uh… I just remembered there's uh.. Something I need to talk to you about."

Kya glanced at him quizzically while pulling a pan down from the copper rack, and placing it on the stove. "I'm all ears." she said with mild interest, as she selected four eggs out of the fridge.

Cayde stood slowly, stretching with a soft groan before taking a seat at the bar overlooking the kitchen. "How would you feel about being a personal apprentice for one of the Hunter's here at the Tower?" He began, attempting to peak the girls interest.

She looked at him curiously, "I don't understand…" she said at length, cracking the eggs in the pan, filling the silent morning with sizzling pops.

Cayde shrugged, "You know, being taken in by someone who can train you as their full time duty… how would you feel about that?" he tried again, gesturing enthusiastically with is hands.

Kya squinted at him, obviously thinking hard on what he had said. "Well, I suppose it would be fine… depending on who I'd be assigned too." She began, refocusing on her cooking, "But I don't understand why that's necessary… or practical. I mean, I've been doing just fine with you and Zephyr trading off."

Cayde nodded, a hesitant lump forming in his throat. Kya wasn't an idiot, and he didn't want to tip her off in anyway that might make her suspect his true purpose. "Funny that you should mention him… Zephyr.. He's ah, he's actually the one that brought this idea to my attention."

This drew Kya's attention, "Oh really?" She asked sceptically.

"Yup." He paused, trying to think of how to begin, "Do uh, do you want me to explain what he had in mind, or would you rather hear it from the man himself?"

She paused, her hand hovering above the toaster lever, "It doesn't matter who explains it as long as you do it sooner rather than later." she said icily, harshly pushing the toaster lever down, preparing the bread.

Cayde was taken aback by this act of aggression, she was normally grumpy in the morning but… she was never hostile. "Ok well, Zephyr thinks it's time that your training was moved to its final stages. He wants to take you away from the Tower for a while… I'm not sure how long but ah… out there in the wilds he'll complete your training much faster than cooped up here. That and Hunter training is different when it comes to where it needs to take place, out there, beyond the walls… it's our domain, we have a special connection when it comes to beyond the City's borders." He was cut off as Kya slid a plate of eggs and toast in from of him, while she remained standing opposite him.

"So you're sending me away is that it?" She asked before shoveling a pile of eggs in her mouth.

Cayde was again taken by surprise by her cold words, what in the world had gotten into her? "Kya…" He began cautiously, "Are you alright? You seem… agitated."

"Oh no I'm fine." She said sarcastically, "Fine with being lied too, and treated like a child." she met Cayde gaze, her own was angry but hurt. "I'm not an idiot Cayde! I know you're sending me away because of what happened, I just don't understand why! Is it because of that man?" She asked, an accusing glare bored into him.

Cayde hesitated, "I can't tell you that." he said defiantly.

"Why?" she pressed, clearly not pleased with his answer.

"Because you don't need to know until you're prepared to deal with it yourself." He barked back defensively.

"What does that mean!"

"It means you're going to have to trust me!" He shouted at her, pushing his stool back as he stood so that it clattered on the ground.

Kya took a step back, and he saw the fear in her eyes; her eyes were moist, and she stared down at her feet, "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Cayde felt a pang of guilt, he shouldn't have yelled at her, "Oh no, Kya…" He quickly moved into the kitchen, placing a hand on each of her shoulders, turning her to face him. "I'm sorry."

Kya sniffed, "I was just scared, that man… he... I saw his eyes… they were so dark and filled with some kind of… unfulfilled goal… and… pain, so much pain…" she finished her voice breaking, "Bu-but he was smiling… and that was the worst part."

"Smiling?" Cayde mumbled to himself, there was no doubt in his mind now that that traitor was a threat to his girl, he just wished he knew why! Kya moved toward him, planting her head on his shoulder.

"Listen," Cayde said, embracing the girl. "Zephyr will keep you safe I promise, and he'll train you better than I ever could. He will teach you how to take care of yourself out there, so that no smiling woodsman will be able to sneak up on you ever again." He grinned down at her, "You'll be a total badass by the time you return, guaranteed." he said with a wink.

She nodded against his shoulder, "Alright, I'll go." She looked up at him, "Will you be able to visit?" She asked.

Cayde's expression turned sad, "No, I wish I could but I might accidentally lead him too you. Instead, I'm going to lead him off world with a false trail, before making my way back here; that way he'll be completely in the dark."

Kya instantly looked downcast, "How long will I be gone?"

Cayde thought a moment, but the answer was hard for him to voice, "It could take years, it's not for me to say." he said softly.

"Years?" She said to herself, pulling away to look at him.

Cayde nodded sadly, "I'm sorry, but this is the only way to ensure that he doesn't find you, or Zephyr."

It was than that Kya voiced the question that she had been asking herself ever since that night, "Who is he Cayde? And what does he want from us?"

Cayde was silent for a long moment, "He's a traitor, and a madman. As for what he wants well, your guess is as good as mine."

"That's all you know….?"

"That's all you need to know." Cayde interjected, "Please, that's all I can tell you, his story is one that needs to be forgotten."

Kya nodded after a moment, "Ok, I trust you."

He patted her shoulder, "Atta girl, now go get dressed. We'll go to the range together, and maybe get some lunch later eh?" He said with a smile.

Kya returned the grin, "Alright, maybe this time I'll beat your quickdraw record!" She challenged.

Cayde scoffed, "In your dreams." he called after her as she raced to her room, this would be the last few days he would get to see her for a long time, might as well make the most of it.

* * *

"Three seconds! Three!" Kya stated enthusiastically, holding three fingers up to Cayde's face, "I almost had you!" she laughed, taking a bite out of her chocolate pecan ice cream.

Cayde laughed back, "Sure sure, give it a few decades and you might beat my quickdraw." He teased, holding the apartment door open for her.

"You never know." She said defensively, walking in and falling into the couch, "I could make you eat your words one day."

He took a seat in the armchair next to her. "Hey! I said might, why's that never good enough for you?"

Kya smiled at him, a thin line of chocolate on her upper lip, "Cause I wanna be the best. Now, I'm not an idiot, it'll take a long time for me to reach that goal, but I'm sure I can get there eventually."

Cayde nodded, "As long as that confidence don't turn into arrogance, I'm sure it's possible." he assured her.

The two spent the rest of the evening watching the epic classic known as Star Wars, Cayde had found it while on a mission in ancient Europe, and the collect of DVDs had been in good enough condition for him to use. At the middle of the second episode, Cayde looked over to see Kya was fast asleep, so he paused the movie and moved to pick her up; she would need her rest for tomorrow. He laid her down in his room, just to be safe as it was the only room in the flat with no window; after covering her with a blanket, he went out into the living to keep watch. Cayde knew exactly what he was capable of, and he wouldn't leave anything to chance, not even in his own home.

* * *

Cayde awoke with a start at the feeling of a large hand being placed on his shoulder.

"Whoa there, keep calm it's just me." Zephyr said cautiously in an attempt to sooth his friend.

Cayde cursed quietly to himself, he had fallen asleep again! "You know, you'd think an Exo would be able to resist the urge to pass out at night." he mumbled to himself.

Zephyr raised an eyebrow, "You're just a human in a machines body Cayde, don't be too hard on yourself she's fine."

Cayde sighed, realizing the time had finally come. He and Kya had spent the last two days training together, eating ramen, and watching old movies from Cayde's private collection that he took immense pride in. It wasn't much he knew, but he took every moment he could, knowing she would soon be gone for a long, long time.

"Is she ready?" Zephyr asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah she's ready. I just need to wake her up." He replied standing to his feet, he stood there for a moment, looking down dejectedly.

Zephyr studied him, "Cayde, the longer you stall the less likely this plan will succeed." he said quietly, and he knew he was right. The threat to Kya and Zephyr was not an idiot, on the contrary, he was a devious mastermind, and his borderline madness made him extremely unpredictable.

He nodded, "You're right." The Exo squared his shoulders, "She'll be at the checkpoint in an hour or so. Good luck." He said, clasping Zephyr by the shoulder, "You'll be sorely missed here."

Zephyr returned the gesture, "What will you do without me?" he replied with a grin.

"Drink alone most likely," Cayde replied, it was a joke, but a true one nonetheless.

Zephyr nodded sadly before heading to the door, "Don't let this rule your life until the time we return." He said, pausing in the doorway, "You've changed since you found her, don't let that time fade away." And he was gone, leaving Cayde alone.

Cayde slowly made his way to his bedroom, turning on the lamp next to the bed. Kya groaned, covering her head with the covers; Cayde rolled his eyes before yanking the blanket completely off her.

"Why?!" She grunted, rubbing her sleep filled eyes.

"You're leaving today." He said simply, "Come on and get dressed."

Kya's sleep filled deminer instantly vanished as understanding dawned in her eyes. "Oh." She said quietly as she rose to a sitting position. "Right now?"

Cayde nodded, "Yup, Zephyr just stopped by and gave me the all clear."

Kya bobbed her head absentmindedly, before slipping of the bed and heading to her room.

She was back out in the living room in a matter of moments, dressed in a dark green and black tunic, a leather pack hung over her left shoulder, holding only the bare essentials she would need on the journey.

Cayde smiled weakly at her, "Ready?"

Kya nodded with a sad grin, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Oh!" The Exo turned to retrieve a bundle that was resting on his writing desk, "This is for you." He said handing her the bundle.

Kya dropped her pack on the floor, eagerly accepting the gift. "What is it?" She asked excitedly as she began to undo the wrappings.

"Just open it." He replied with an amused smile.

The girl gasped as she held out a forest green hunters cape, embezzled with a white sparrow in mid flight.

"Thought the sparrow might be appropriate, considering Z's emblem is a hawk." Cayde commented, pleased that she liked his gift.

"It's perfect!" She chimed, throwing it over her shoulders and clasping it around her neck. "How do I look?" She asked, offering him a twirl.

Cayde shook his head, "Fine, just fine, it suits you well-oof!" He was cut off as Kya unexpectedly embraced him, wrapping her small arms around his torso.

"I'll miss you." she said quietly, pulling away as quickly as she had come. "And, thanks… for the cape… it-it means a lot that you think I'm ready."

Cayde's expression softened, and he placed a hand on the top of her head, his chest filled with what he could only describe as pride. "You're welcome, you've more than earned it. And…. I'll miss you too… probably." He added with a mischievous wink.

Kya rolled her eyes, shrugging off his hand before retrieving her pack off the floor. "Let's head out then, the sooner I leave the sooner I'll return."

* * *

"Ya ready?!" Cayde called to Kya from his position in the cockpit.

"Ready!" she called back, standing near the rear of the ship.

The two were making their way over the Kolyma mountain range in eastern Russia. The plan Zephyr had left him with included them flying close to one of the peaks, were Kya would faze out, and onto the mountain. Zephyr would be waiting for her, and Cayde would hit light speed as soon as she was out, before making his way to Venus.

"On my mark!" He warned. "One! Two! Three! Go! See ya in a few years kiddo!" Cayde shouted back with a smile.

"See ya!" She shouted back, before disappearing without another word.

He immediately threw his ship into hyperdrive, speeding away from Earth, away from Kya; He hoped to the Traveler that he had made the right choice. The only thing he could do now was lead the wolf away, and trust Zephyr's ability in making Kya the skilled warrior he knew she could be.

* * *

 **What'd you guys think? I'd like to hear your opinion on the new threat to Kya and Zephyr. Thank you so much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Welcome to the end of part two! Sorry this took a while, balancing this with school and work can be tedious. Anyway, please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **A Lonesome Path**_

It was cold, bitterly cold; that was the first thing that struck her. Next was the biting wind, thundering over the tall peak she had materialized on; it was deafening, the girl thought it sounded like a thousand rocket boosters were blasting right against her ear. Lastly, was the light, reflecting brilliantly off of the sparkling white snow draped upon the mountain peaks; it was startling, causing her to go completely blind for a few seconds as her eyes strained against the light. Her vision cleared after a moment of constant blinking, and the sight before her was breathtaking. A vast forest of pines stretched out below, everything carpeted in a thick blanket of white; past the wood, laid a glassy lake, reflecting the red sky as the sun began to set behind the distant horizon.

"We best get moving." said Stardust, deciding at that moment to appear in front of the girl, obstructing her view of the wonderful landscape below.

She focused on her Ghost, the mission again taking president in her mind, "Right, sorry…." She straightened her cape, and squard her shoulder, mentally bracing herself for the descent down. "Lead the way Star."

"Cayde! Over here! I need to ask ya something!"

The Hunter Vanguard turned, pausing on his path to a meeting with Ikora and Zavala; something about a certain Hunter's disappearance…

It was Holliday, and she was casually jogging up to him with a charming smile on her lips. "Do you know where I can find the little miss? I need another favor." She asked cheerily.

Cayde's expression instantly soured at the mention of Kya, she had only been gone a few days, yet even that short absence was beginning to wear on him, he missed having an energetic tiny person around. He had managed to keep Zephyr and Kya's absence a secret for as long as possible by telling everyone they were on another of their training outings, but after about a week… well.. People stop taking an Exo's word for it and get suspicious. The only ones who had remained mostly oblivious were his fellow Vanguard, and that was only due to the fact that the Hive were making more and more frequent appearances in the Cosmodrome, leaving them scrambling to keep up.

He quickly masked his feelings before replying, "I'm not sure, Zephyr and her supposedly made it back, but I haven't seen them yet."

The ship mechanic looked surprised, "Really? That's surprising considerin she always makes a beeline right for you whenever she gets back from them trips." Holliday smiled at the thought, "She always loves to show you what she's learned, it's kinda cute to be honest." Her smile faded as Cayde's face broke into a forlorn look, despite his best effort to hide it. "Cayde, what's wrong? There's something you're not telling me, and don't you even try to deny it."

Cayde shuffled his feet uncomfortably for a moment before meeting Holliday's gaze once again, "I can't tell you that Amanda." He replied quietly.

She looked confused, "Why ever not? Thought we were pals." Amanda replied a little dejectedly.

Cayde shook his head defensively, "No, of course we are! I just… just trust me Amanda… please, it's for the best."

The Mechanic studied him for a long time before giving a slow nod, "Alright, but if that girl is in any trouble I need to know, you're not the only one who cares about her Cayde." As she said this last part, she placed a comforting hand on the Exo's shoulder.

Cayde sighed, before giving her a reluctant nod, "A wolf's caught her scent." he whispered so only she and him could hear.

Amanda took a step back, a look of horror plastered on her face, Cayde instantly regretted his decision to tell her, he took her by the shoulders before moving them both into a small alcove to his right. "Get a hold of yourself Amanda, we can't tip anyone off!" He warned.

Holliday nodded, regaining control over her reaction, yet fear was still evident in her eyes, "But… Kya? Why… why her? What could they possibly want with her… and we're talking about that wolf… not the Fallen wolves.. right?"

Cayde released his hold on her shoulders, "Yes, and I don't know… Light, I wish I did." he lowered his tone, his voice growing urgent, "You cannot tell a soul about this, do you understand? I'm already making this more dangerous by telling you, no one else can know. Please, I need you to to trust me, she'll be alright if all goes according to plan."

Amanda took a minute to process this, before she inclined her head, "You have this mechanic's word. I won't compromise anything for you."

"Thank you, now get out of here, best to not be around when I'm getting interrogated by my fireteam." He said with a half hearted smile.

The two went their separate ways, Cayde walking slowly to the Vanguard hall, taking his time in reaching his comrades.

He stopped just outside, taking a deep breath, and setting a mask of ignorance over his emotions, before striding inside. It was a familiar space, much of his day was spent here, leaned over the large oval shaped table placed at the center of the hall, or gazing out the large widow that composed the back wall. Two elevated portions outlined the large room, sporting monitors at which various frames and Tower workers stood engaged on some form of security.

"Cayde." Zavala greeted him with his usual 'all business' deminor.

The Hunter nodded first to the Titan, and than to Ikora, who inclined her head in return. "Guys, you wanted to see me? Oh, and if this is about Eris's rock disappearing, I had nothing to do with it." He said in his usual comedic and aloof manner.

Ikora rolled her eyes, "No Cayde, we weren't even aware that was an issue."

Zavala nodded, "Indeed."

The Exo eyed them both for a minute, "Ok, so why am I here? This was my day off."

"We'd like to know where you've sent Zephyr, he's been gone for quite a long time, and his absence is beginning to take a noticeable toll on our front line." Ikora explained.

"Ah," Cayde began, clearing his throat uncertainly, "Well, he went out training… he should be returning today."

Zavala gave him a sceptical look, "Really? That's interesting considering that you told your left hand the same thing yesterday."

 _Really Dansari?! You told on me… Ohhh he's gonna get it._

"Explain yourself." Ikora demanded, an accusing glare bored into him.

Cayde held his hands up in front of him in a defensive gesture, "Look I don't know ok?! I don't know where they are, and yes, they should have been back by now, but there's not a whole lot I can do about it while I'm trapped here is there?"

"They?" Ikora questioned.

 _Aww crap, well better sooner rather than later._

He nodded, letting a troubled look cross his face, "Kya's with him, they were going out to the wildlands for survival training."

Zavala and Ikora glanced at each other, worry etched on their faces. "So they've both simply disappeared? Have you at least been able to contacted them after they left?" Zavala quirred.

Cayde simply shook his head, "Nothing." He said bitterly, trying to act the part of an ignorant Vanguard Hunter; he didn't have to act much when it came to the worry though, he was already an anxious wreck due to his best friend and kid being out of his reach, and in imminent danger.

"Why didn't you alert us to this sooner?" Ikora asked, the worry in her voice mingled with slight irritation.

The Hunter shrugged dejectedly, "I trust Zephyr, so I kept telling myself It'd be fine."

Ikora had moved over to one of the monitors and was filing through some reports, "We'll send out a fireteam to look for them, the fact that they have not returned is troublesome… Kya is a promising young Huntress, and Zephyr is one of our few senior members of his class; their absence would be a painful blow to our force." Ikora commented, her dark skin knotting on her brow as she worked on the screen.

Cayde had a displeased scowl on his face, he never liked how Ikora could refer to people like they were just soldiers, and he didn't understand how she could shut off her personal feelings, adopting those of the Tower as a whole. Both of his partners possesed this trait of professionalism, a trait that he himself had always lacked. However, because of his more personable manner, he had always been the most liked of the Vanguard; this fact was occasionally a salty subject to his Warlock and Titan counterparts.

The Exo was snapped out of his thoughts when Zavala placed a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you accompany the Fireteam? I understand your personal connection to this, it's something you need to be a part of." He said softly.

Cayde nodded, giving Zavala a look of thanks. "I appreciate that, but if I'm leading this expedition, I'd like to pick the Fireteam."

Ikora inclined her head in consent, "Of course, and I prosume you'll want the Harbingers?" she inquired.

"Yes ma'am, Aska owes me a favor anyway."

* * *

After about an hour of preparation, Cayde, Aska, Breagan, and Dansari were on the Vanguard's ship, heading for the Cosmodrome. The team had received a brief on the recovery mission, giving them a vague understanding of what had happened to the missing Guardians.

"So let me get this straight, Zephyr and the kid went camping what ah.. a week ago? And… they haven't returned? Zephyr… Nightstalker legend, Zephyr Hawddgar!? A guy like that doesn't just disappear!" Aska pondered, more to himself than anyone else. The Warlock was positioned behind Cayde's cockpit, one forearm resting on the back of the Exo's seat as he watched land fly by from the front windshield.

"I've gotta agree with Aska, Cayde. Zephyr's record is flawless, and he wouldn't do anything all that risky with the little firecracker in the first place." Dansari agreed, appearing on the other side of Cayde's seat.

"Yeah guys, I get that. So, don't get me wrong, he's my right hand, I'd trust him with my life…" He sighed, "He wouldn't go this long without contacting me, not when I've left him in charge of Kya…. They've been gone too long."

A moment of silent hung in the air, both Dansari, Aska, and even Breagan who was lingering back in the ship's hull, adopted a somber mood.

Meanwhile, Cayde's mind raced. How was he going to play this off? Should he let them in on it? Or fake it, while pretending to look? He knew he could trust Aska, and possibly Breagan, but Dansari…. No, his left hand had been assigned to him for the sole purpose of keeping his Vanguard counter parts informed about the Exo's behavior.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Cayde." Aska said, placing a firm hand on his commanders shoulder.

The Hunter simply nodded grimly. 'Perhaps,' he thought, 'I should tell Aska'. Like Amanda had said, there were others that cared about Kya apart from himself, and although the Warlock hid it well, he too was extremely worried. The Awoken had spent a great deal of time with the girl after the Siva incident, as he had often acted as her chafferone around the Tower's social zone, teaching her how best to interact with the Vendors, as well as her fellow Guardians. Like Dansari, he was the left hand of his respective Vanguard, an adviser as well as respected warrior throughout the ranks of Guardians.

Cayde had happily encouraged Aska taking her under his wing when it came to the more social aspect of being a Guardian, as he had always been less than profitent in that area himself. This train of thought brought a slight sense of amusing realization to his mind; Kya had essentially been raised by a group of the Towers best, fiercest, and most seasoned Guardians. Zephyr, Aska and occasionally the rest of his team, Amanda, Alric, and on rare occasions the other Vanguard had all taken part in growing Kya into the young woman she had become. There had even been a time when Aska had left Kya with Lord Shaxx while he and his team fought a few Crucible matches… the Hunter remembered it well, as Kya had returned later that day speaking in an overly loud voice, while shouting at Guardians to "Go get them!" or "You've got them on the ropes!" or "Don't let them win!". The memory brought an unconscious grin to his face.

"Any thoughts you'd like to share?" Dansari inquired, observing the smile with a distasteful expression.

Cayde quickly wiped the smile away with a nervous chuckle, "Oh ah, no. No, I was just ah… reminiscing."

"It's called fatherhood Dansari, the Commanders just worried." Aska said, placing a hand on Cayde's shoulder and giving him a rough shake, "He's probably racking his brain right now for answers and got distracted with a nostalgic memory." He tapped the side of his head with a finger, "A.D.D… isn't that what they called it? It was an actual thing back in the day, like a literal diagnosable thing."

"What, in the name of the Traveler, does that stand for?" Breagan growled from behind.

"Addiction deficit disorder?" Aksa replied tentatively.

"Attention, not addiction, you Light forsaken imbecile." Dansari corrected, his voice incredibly irritated with his Fireteam member.

"That would make more sense, seeing as the only thing Cayde's addicted to is being the Jester Vanguard." Breagan snickered.

"Indeed." Aska agreed, while boring a venomous glare into Dansari. "Attention, on the other hand, is accurate; he'd get distracted by the realization that a Vandals cape wasn't on straight than the fact that it was trying to kill him." This comment brought peels of laughter from everyone except Cayde,

"So, are you guys just gonna keep insulting me to my face? Cause if that's the case I could open the ship hatch and see how that goes over." He turned his head to glance at each member, "You forget I'm the only one with my seatbelt on… how's your landing technique?"

"Like you'd do that…" Breagan began before receiving warning glances from both Aska as well as Dansari. The Titan furrowed his brow in confusion before mouthing, "He's serious?" To which his Teammates nodded with grim confidence.

"Glad we're on the same page, cause we're approaching our drop point."

* * *

The trip down the mountain had been a long, and tedious one. Kya had never seen that much snow in her entire life, it was deeper than she was tall, and on the few clear patches, where the ebony stone of the mountain stuck out like jagged spires, were coated in slippery ice. She had stumbled and slid on many occasions, sending her heart racing to her throat each and every time; Kya had never been revived before, as she had yet to experience her first death. However, the knowledge that she was immortal did nothing to lessen the fear of a fall down the mountainside, that would without a doubt lead to her demise. Cayde had taught her how to use her Hunters boost that extended her jump, but it wasn't even close to being fully developed, and she could only use it once. This skill was the one and only reason she reached the bottom with only a few cuts and bruises, instead of a broken leg or arm.

The sun was at its highest point in the sky by the time she reached the foot of the mountain. She was exhausted, her simple cloth tunic and cape was soaked through with freezing cold snow water, causing her to shiver violently.

"Alright Star, we've made it down, now what?" Kya asked a little breathlessly, while scanning her surrounding. She was standing on a raised portion of the wood, that was just above the treelevel. This vantage gave her a good overlook of the land, so no one could sneak up on her.

"Right, good job by the way, I'm impressed you made it down in one piece." Star commented cheerifully, appearing in a flash of light in front of the girl.

Kya eyed the bobbing robot, "Hmf, you're just irritated that I haven't needed you for a revive yet. Feeling like you're not needed Star?" she asked sarcastically, she felt miserable at the moment. Her muscles ached and her head throbbed from the long hike.

"Now, now! No need to be rude!" Star queaked indignantly, "I'm picking up on Zephyr's signal, he's not far. Due east and a little to the north."

"Great," Kya mumbled, scanning the trees with relief. She had been afraid that there might be thick underbrush to traverse through the forest, but luckily it was fairly clear, with the forest floor carpeted in pineneedles and a few odd bushes here and there.

The girl jumped down from her perch on the raised mountain root, landing on the balls of her feet with pracited grace. She continued on through the woods at a steady trot, following the path Star set for her. She was seated on glass. Tense. Eyes darted wildly from tree to tree, as if the shadow that hunted her could spring out to murder her at any moment.

She nearly jumped out of her skin after traveling a mile or so, when she spotted a figure looming in the distance, wrapped in dark forbording colors.

"Relax, it's Zephyr, you really need to calm down I'm picking up your heart rate at 90 BPM." Star soothed in that slightly irritating and squeaky voice.

"Oh, ok. That's a relief… Light… sorry, I'm calm now." She took a deep breath, letting her heart settle to a more relaxed rhythm, before breaking into a run towards the one thing she still knew was safe.

"There you are! I was beginning to think I'd have to run up there to get you." Zephyr greeted her, lighting up with that warm smile she found so reassuring.

"I got down that nightmare without needing a single revive I'll have you know." Kya retorted, planting her fits on her sides in a dramatic display of sass.

Zephyr rolled his eyes, "Alright I'm impressed, just cut the attitude a little alright princess?"

Kya crossed her arms over her chest, "Very well." She grinned at him, "So where are we going, and how are we getting there?"

The Hunter walked over to an oddly shaped bush; taking hold of the branches, he pulled. The shrub came off to reveal a sleek sparrow, decorated with a blue, green, and silver geometric design.

"Holliday's best stealth sparrow, she is graciously letting us borrow it until we return." He explained, running a hand over the sparrows smooth surface.

"Wow!" Kya exclaimed, rushing over to his side, "Can I drive?" she asked, flashing him a hopeful smile.

"Ha! Maybe on the way back." He laughed, tousling her hair playfully.

She let her shoulders slump, "You're no fun."

Zephyr raised an eyebrow, "Forgive me if I don't hold the utmost trust in your driving ability, after you crashed my sparrow into a group of Vandal's and all."

"Hey! It was a brilliant maneuver! Took em all out at once." She replied defensively.

"At the price of my exotic sparrow! Do you realize how long that took to fix? Or how expensive it was?! And if that wasn't bad enough, I was stuck driving a blue around for weeks! Talk about humiliating!" He growled back, turning away from her to mount their ride.

"I said I was sorry, and I helped Holliday with jobs so it'd be less to fix! And heaven forbid you had to resort to using a rare sparrow, I'm not sure how you survived." Kya taunted.

Zephyr gave her a look over his shoulder that made her mouth shut immediately. "Get on." He commanded gruffly, she had obviously worn his nerves down to the nub. She complied, taking her place behind him on the back of the seat, and wrapping her arms around his middle in a tight bear hug so she wouldn't fall off. The engine revved to life, before setting into a quiet hum.

 _Wow, this thing is really quiet._

Zephyr felt on edge she realized, every cord in his body was tense and alert, but he slowly began to relax as they sped off through the trees, toward the supposed safety that waited for them. The sparrow Holliday had allowed them to borrow was slightly disconcerting to ride, as it was completely silent, the only sound being the air rushing past her ears as they flew over the land.

"Hey Zeph?" She asked after about a half and hour on the road.

"Yes milady?" he inquired, his good humor seeming to have returned.

"How long is it going to take to get there?"

Zephyr thought for a moment, "About a week, give or take a couple days, if we keep up this pace for the entirety of the journey. But things can happen, weather could turn bad for example, and at some point we'll have to cross ol blue, and for us to do that the weather's gonna need to be near perfect. Sparrows can't handle rough water, we'll sink if the waves are too big, so there's a chance we'll have to wait on the shore until the prime opportunity to cross. If that's the case then we can stay in one of the glacier caves along the shore, it'll provide shelter and warmth, but it won't be comfortable."

Kya nodded, "Sounds fun." She mumbled, trying to imagine what it would be like to spend the night under meter after meter of ice and rock, the only thing that came to mind was a meat locker.

"We'll be fine." Zephyr reassured her, "This is one of the reasons we're traveling via sparrow instead of taking a ship, it's part of your training."

Kya was silent for a moment, "The other reason is because he could follow us?" she asked tentatively.

The sparrow grinded to a halt, stopping in the the middle of a vast plain they had been traveling across after breaking from the mountain forest.

Zephyr turned around in his seat to face her, "He's not going to, I promise Kya." he put an arm around her, "And if he does," his tone went sever, "I won't let him touch a single hair on your head do you understand? I'll kill him before he can try."

Kya nodded somberly, he was worried, genuinely worried. It was the first time she had ever seen him like that, both him and Cayde. It was as if this one man was the Darkness itself, and for whatever reason, it had set its sights on destroying her happy, if not a little odd family.

The Hunter gave the girl a light squeeze, "Well enough of that, bottom line you're safe as long as you stay by my side." He hopped nimbly off the sparrow, "We'll rest here for a spell alright? Snacks make all life's problems better, promise." He said with a grin, offering her his hand.

She rolled her eyes, accepting his hand so he could help her down. "If you say so."

* * *

Cayde sunk gratefully into his flats sofa, it had been a long and mentally exhausting week for the Exo. Running around the Cosmodrome with three fireteam members on his tail, while he pretended not to know exactly where Zephyr and Kya had went, had been tedious to put it lightly.

He had eventually caved to letting Aska in on the secret, when he had attempted to get the team to give up on the search, but they had fervently refused, their hearts seemingly set on finding their missing comrades. The Vanguard had taken The Warlock aside, before explaining Kya's delima, and the solution he and Zephyr had enacted to keep her safe.

Aska had taken the news with obvious worry, but surprisingly well all things considered, and he gave Cayde his word he wouldn't breathe a word to anyone.

His acting had finally paid off, the Tower was in mourning for the two lost Guardians, and everyone had eventually come to except that… they were gone. It had nearly broken his heart seeing them all so despair filled at hearing the news, and he hated himself for lying to them.

It was late, he should probably go to bed… Kya had always gotten onto him for staying up late ever since she had caught him the first time, leading to the nursemaid Cayde incident. He sighed, running a hand over his face, at least he looked the part of an emotionally unstable ex-mentor, because to hell if he didn't feel it. And this was only the beginning, he was painfully aware of that little gem, it could be a whole decade before he got to see his two best buddies (as he had come to call them) again.

"My, my, don't you look depressed." A deep, rough voice commented from somewhere behind Cayde's seat.

The Vanguard stiffened, a chill creeping up his spine; his hand crept closer to his holster.

"Ah, none of that please, I'm here to exchange words not bullets." The voice commanded in a sinisterly calm tone.

Cayde cursed silently to himself, before bringing his hands up to where the intruder could see them. "If you want to talk than you better stand where I can see you. Don't forget I still have my Ghost." He growled, attempting to control the urge to turn around and nail the bastard… he wanted answers, and even he wasn't fast enough for a stunt like that.

"Fair enough," The voice replied, and without a sound, a figure slowly made its way around the couch to stand before him. The first thing Cayde noticed was the gun pointed directly at his face, black and decorated with ivory bones, it was an eerie looking weapon. He was dressed in a long black cloak that hid most of his figure, and a cowl was covering the majority of his face, save for a dark outline showing sharp features and piercing green eyes. The shroud of his cloak did nothing, however, to hide his tall and muscular frame; this man was in pique physical condition, and his eyes burned with an uncanny sense of intellect.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cayde asked, his tone low and dangerous, yet this didn't seem to bother his guest in the slightest.

"I have a slight problem." The man began, casting a glance at the armchair across from the couch, "Mind if I take a seat?" He asked, turning to sit before Cayde could reply. He made himself comfortable, resting his hand cannon on the arm of the chair, it's barrel still trained on the Exo's face. "So, I'll get right to the point." He smiled, "Where's the girl?"

Cayde jerked Ace out of it's holster bringing it up to fire, but before he could get a shot lined up, the weapon was sent flying out of his hand by the man's own hand cannon. The Vanguard yelped, shaking his hand in disbelief as if it had been the hand that had taken the shot.

The man raised the weapon close to his face, blowing the smoke from the barrel, "That's not the answer I was hoping for." he said, his expression turning to one of disappointment. "Now, let's try again. Where is the girl?"

"Well I'm sorry to say that her whereabouts are none of your business." Cayde replied with as much self control as he could muster. If he played his cards right, there was a chance he could glean some information about his motives. If he fudged in anyway, he'd be dead, that was a given, and not just killed dead, he'd be dead dead, as in ascending the stairway to heaven kind of dead. This man knew secrets, secrets that made him very dangerous to Guardians.

The man sighed, it was a heavy sound, like the kind a parent would make when their child wasn't listening. "So I'm the terrible villain am I? What do you think I want to do to her hmm? Suck the light from her bones until she's a husk? Lock her in a Tower? Murder her for my own sick enjoyment?" He chuckled, "Has your opinion of me truly declined that much?"

Cayde scoffed, anger rising in his chest, "well you being the reason she's gone hasn't exactly helped heightened my opinion of you. That coupled with the fact that you're a backstabbing traitor."

The intruders smile faded for the first time at this, and a look of irritation and anger flashed across his features. "Answers Cayde, I will find her with or without your compliance."

"Than why are you here? If you're so confident in your ability?" The Vanguard retorted.

"Information." He replied easily, "Thus far it's all been visual, the placement of things throughout your quaint residence, the smell, the atmosphere."

"The smell? So you're planning on tracking her like a dog then? Nose in the dirt down on all fours." he snorted, "I'd like to see that."

"I'm sure you would." the man replied flatly. "But in all seriousness, there is much you can learn from the simple study of one's home. For example, your little stash in the kitchen? Those bottles weren't always on the top shelf, tucked away behind the cereal boxes. No, you've changed because of this girl. You truly care, and that has made you soft." He grinned, his white teeth gleaming in the dull light, "She's special, that much is certain, and I need to know why."

Cayde dug a cold glare into the intruder, "Good luck with that, cause you're never gonna find her, and by the time she returns she'll be more than capable of kicking your sorry ass."

"Ah yes, Zephyr Hawddgar, your ever faithful right hand man. A good choice, he's definitely capable of forming her into a skilled young Huntress, and from what I've observed, she already has the talent needed to succeed." He sighed, "So many complications, but I'm a patient man, I can wait."

"Let me warn you now." Cayde growled, jabbing a finger towards him threateningly, "If you ever get near my kid, I'll gut you, and feed your innards to Hive Thralls. Do we understand one another?"

"Of course." he replied with an amused smile, standing from his seat. "I should be going, you've told me everything I need to know, 'your girl' will be left in peace for now." he walked over to the front door, opening it, "But you can't protect her forever, remember that." and he was gone, disappearing into the shadow filled hall beyond.

Cayde took a deep breath, letting it out in one long exhalation of pure nerves. He ran a hand over his face.

 _Light I wish I could set the Tower on that son of a gun…_

This thought was one that most would consider a no brainer, like duh! Send in the cavalry! But few understood, or remembered who this man was; he was dangerous, to many Guardians had tried, and failed to bring him in, a few even losing their light in the process. Calling for help would be pointless, by the time support came, he would've been dead and the intruder would be long gone. The only thing he could do was trust in his friend to keep her safe.

Cayde got up from his seat to retrieve Ace from where it had fallen behind the couch. He noticed, as his hand wrapped around the weapon, that his hands were trembling. He reholsterd the handcannon, a feeling of security returning to sooth his nerves.

"What am I gonna do Ace?" he asked, running a thumb over the gun's cold steel, "Why does everything always have to be so complicated…" He walked over to his desk, taking a seat in the office chair, and pulling out his journal from the front drawer.

 _Dear Ace,_

 _You'll never guess who just broke into my apartment… Ah jeez I forgot to close the front door, one sec..._

* * *

Thank the Traveler, was the first thing that came to mind when arriving at the safe house after two miserable weeks in the wilderness. Zephyr had been more correct then he knew at the time when he had said weather might pose a problem to their plans. The two had stayed in an ice cave for close to a week, while riding out a violent storm ravaging the coast. When the storm had finally settled down, and they had attempted to exit their refuge, the entrance had been frozen over with nearly a foot of ice. Zephyr had taken this opportunity to teach her the first steps in conjuring the Hunter's golden gun, showing her how to summon the sun's fire as a weapon. She had managed to produce a small flame in the palm of her had by the end of the day, but nothing even close to the flaming hand cannon that Zephyr had demonstrated with. Solar fire turned out to melt the ice beautifully in the end.

After that delay they traveled the remainder of the way under pristine blue sky's, and gentle winds. It had been the first time Kya had ever seen the ocean, it's vast blue expanse had left her eyes as wide as saucers, full of childish wonder. After crossing old blue, as Zephyr had called it, they made their way across what had once been known as Canada. It was beautiful country, everything smelled new and fresh with the coming of spring. Trees and flowers began to take the place of frozen plains the further south they traveled, until they finally reached their destination in southern Ontario.

They were standing at the threshold of their new home at long last, and it was a cave? A literal cave, set in the side of a shear cliff judding out of the lush forest surrounding them. The mouth was boarded up with rough hewn boards overgrown with thick ivy and moss.

"Well, this is it." Zephyr stated, striding up to the cliff's face. He began feeling under the curtain for the entrance, "Now, if I remember correctly… the door should be right around… here!" He unsheathed the dagger at his hip, and began to cut away the vines, revealing a solid redwood door. "After you." he said, holding the door open and motioning her inside. She eagerly complied, jogging through the door to see her new home. It was dark inside, so it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. A skylight provided a single source of light at the center of a circular space spanning around 50 feet in either direction. The floor was smooth black stone, various tables, chairs, and shelves lay scattered about, and three natural alcoves had been converted into beds with two to her right, and another to her left had a paper screen in front of it for privacy. There were dozens of lanterns and candles dotting the entire cave, Kya couldn't help but imagine how much more welcoming this place would look if they were lit.

"So, what do you think? It isn't much but, we can make it work." Zephyr asked, placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"It's cozy, could do with a little light though." She replied, craning her neck back to look at him, Zephyr was a tall man, close to 6'5, a good foot and a half taller than her, but she still held out hope that she'd get a last minute growth spurt to close the distance a bit.

"Well then, why don't you go park the sparrow somewhere safe and put the bush cover on while I get things set up in here eh?" He offered, drawing the key from this pocket and dangling it in front of her nose.

"Yes sir!" She chirped, grabbing the keys and running back out the door before he could change his mind.

"Now for the fun part." Zephyr mumbled to himself, walking over to the one dresser in the room. "Please be matches." He opened the top drawer and lo and behold five packs met him. "Praise the Light." Last time he had visited Cayde had forgotten to restock the safehouses supplies, luckily he had remembered this time, at least as far as matches went.

He swiftly went about lighting a handful of the many candles in the room, before moving on to the electric lanterns. By the time he was finished, the cave was brightly lit, and considerably warmer, now all that was left was cleaning and a stock assessment.

"Much better!" Kya trilled, emerging through the cave entrance, "It's amazing what a little light can do isn't it?"

"Indeed, but we still have a lot of work to do before this place is livable. We're on our own out here, which means we do the cleaning, cooking, washing, and gathering. You're not gonna have a Tower worker coming in every morning to clean your dirty underwear got it?"

Kya rolled her eyes, "Understood chief."

"Good," He threw a bundle of dirty sheets at her, which she caught. "We'll start with the cleaning first, get the boring stuff out of the way."

"And um, where do I clean these?" She asked, looking around hopefully for a washing machine.

"In the stream," he pointed behind her, "The one just outside that we crossed on the way here. There should be some cleaning stuff in a hollowed out tree down there, and after you wash them, hang em up in the sun where they can dry. After you do that we'll check the supplies, and get settled in."

Kya gave him a distasteful look.

Zephyr just shrugged, "Welcome to the stone age darling."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!


	11. Part 3

**_666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666_**

 _ **-X-**_

 _ **Part 3**_

 _ **-X-**_

 _ **66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Greetings my friends! Welcome to chapter 11, part 3 of the New Guardian! Sorry this took awhile I've just been busy with a new job and school transition so... now that I'm getting settled in I should be getting updates out more consistently. A couple things before you go on, one is that a lot of people have mentioned in the reviews that they didn't know if I actually played Destiny... I do, I joined the last year of D1, and I've played D2 ever since it first came out, through the good, and the bad (shout out to fellow Xbox 1 players!). Two, I started writing this fanfic at the beginning of D2, so there are some errors I've made with lore, or existing characters because of lore scarcity, an example would be when I found out Cayde's Ghost is named Sundance with the release of Forsaken, and a mention in the reviews. If you spot any mistakes like this please let me know so I can fix them... it might take awhile cause I'm lazy but I will get it done. Sorry that was long, anyway enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Homecoming**_

Heart pounding, mind focused, instinct taking her over completely, that sixth sense guiding her every move. Years of relentless training had sharpened her instincts to their razors edge, talent, had been built up by practiced skill, and mind had been expanded to an instinctual intellect, capable of strategizing to an inhuman extreme.

She swayed to the right, letting the blow aimed for her jaw fly harmlessly behind her head, before sidestepping the charging target completely, but not without planting her fist into her adversaries gut, knocking the wind from his lungs, and severely bruising his ribs.

"Ah! Dang Kya…" The man growled, spitting out a mouthful of blood, "That was a good punch."

She smiled at him, "Why thank you Zeph," she replied with a bow. "You taught me well."

"Maybe a little too well." Zephyr admitted, wiping the blood from his face before returning his students grin.

Kya felt a warm sense of pride flood her chest as she took in the strong sense of approval radiating from Zephs stormy blue eyes. "Call it a day?" she asked gently, taking in her teachers slumped shoulders and heavy breathing.

She herself was not much better off, she was exhausted, and covered in minor but painful injuries, they had been practicing their hand to hand combat since early dawn. It was now dusk, the golden sun had faded to a ruddy orange as it sunk lazily below the trees. Kya recalled how, in the first months her training had began, she had only been capable of hour long sessions, which consisted of Zephyr beating the snot out of her for half the hour, before taking the next half to explain what she was doing wrong. The worst part of physical training was that Zephyr refused to let Kya's Ghost heal her, he insisted that it was important to learn pain, and how to deal with it on one's own, claiming it would make her tough as nails -turns out he was right- Those had been the hardest days of her life, every evening she had returned to the cave, finished her many chores under Zephyr's watchful gaze, ate dinner -which she and Zeph took turns preparing- and heading to bed. The routine was like clockwork; wake up at dawn, chores, than breakfast, than training, lunch break, more training, Dinner, more chores, than bed. Every single day this was her life, but it had more than paid off. Zephyr's ruthless boot camp had turned her body into a bunching of steel cords, her mind into a cunning tactician, and her will into a flaming inferno of strength.

She was no longer a girl, if her body wasn't proof enough, for it had lost all child like qualities. She had grown taller, and adopted the subtle curves of womanhood; her face was sharper, her eyes keener. Aside from physical qualities, her personality had matured as well, she learned self control, and to mind her violent temper; part of her training had been reading and tests, sharpening her intelligence and general knowledge, this was her least favorite part, but to Zephyr's credit, and her relief, he only made her learn the things she'd actually need, such as math, science, and language.

Kya's favorite part of her time in training, was the two days, Saturday and Sunday, that they took to rest, and do fun activities together. Some of these activities included hunting, fishing, hiking, or just staying inside and talking, and if she were lucky, Zephyr would tell her a story which usually revolved around legendary Guardians and their history. Her favorite had always been the tale of the infamous Dredgen Yor, and his fall from light. The story never failed to give her goosebumps as she imagined the corrupted Titian, wielding a weapon that was nearly as famous and feared as its owner.

"Why? Ya tired already?" Zephyr asked teasingly, snapping Kya from her train of thought.

She shook her head, "Yup, utterly exhausted." She'd spare him his dignity for now, she was too hungry to argue with him at the moment. "Come on, I'm starving."

Zephyr's stomach growled at the mention of food, causing his face to flush with slight embarrassment

Kya turned to him, raising a delicate brow in a show of amusement, "I'll take that as you agree?" She teased.

He glowered at her, "Hardy har. I'll meet you down there in a second, go ahead and get dinner started." He stated dismissively.

"As you command." Kya replied easily, spinning on her heel to descend the bald hill they used for training. "Catch your breath old man! I'll take care of dinner!" She quickly jogged down the incline, evading the retort she knew would follow her last comment.

The cave was only about a mile away, and the path back was worn and familiar, winding through the green moss and ferns, and around the ancient trees. The air here was clean and fresh, tinged with the smell of rich soil, sticky maple sap, and recent rain. There was a slight chill on the wind, heralding the soon to come winter. This thought reminded her of the weeks that she and Zephyr would soon spend gathering supplies; hunting, fishing, and chopping firewood, which would take precedence over Guardian training for the month of September.

She smiled to herself. _Maybe this is the year…_ She quickly dismissed the thought from her mind, although it was very possible, she didn't want to get her hopes up. Zephyr and her had constantly clashed over the last few years about when they would be returning to the Tower; Kya had insisted she was ready, but Z's answer had always been the same, no. When she kept persisting, Zephyr had proposed a compromise, if she could disable him in a fight, they would leave. Needless to say, she had not yet been successful.

She pushed these thought to the back of her mind as she entered the safe house. The space was different than the first time she had settled here; candles and lanterns were lit, casting the interior in a soft warm glow. Tables and shelves that there previously bare were littered with books, weapons, and various supplies, all had been cleaned and made neat. A fire pit laid directly under the skylight in the center, while a huge bear skin rug along with a few smaller deer pelts dotted the floor. She slipped her boots off next to the door, before gliding over to a shallow basin placed on a small nightstand to wash the dirt, sweat, and blood off her face and hands.

Next, preparing dinner, deer steaks with potatoes and sweet bread, a fancy feast for a special occasion. She busied herself by building a dutch oven from clay and and small stones, before placing two large potatoes in a copper pot, and into the oven. That done, she lit the fire, tending to it with the care of a mother until it settled into a hot bed of coals. Satisfied, she placed a grilling rack over the fire, before heading to the back of the cave to retrieve the meat. As it turned out, there was a secret room at the back, leading into a slightly smaller space that inclined steeply down, so that it was nearly six feet below the first room. This was the designated pantry, where they kept all their food, and some weapons, it was very cool down there, the perfect place for storing perishable goods. She gathered the meat, along with the sweet bread dough she had prepared that morning, which had risen nicely, and headed back up to the main cave to prepare the rest of the meal.

* * *

Zephyr lingered on the hill, sitting on a flat topped boulder crowning the pinnacle of the bald mound. He took on a thoughtful pose, stroking the gold goatee that now covered his jaw with a hand, while his eyes drifted across the horizon, unfocused and distracted. His legs criss crossed beneath him, and in his lap laid a plain white hand cannon, his free hand running over it's barrel and empty cartridge.

 _Is she ready? She beat me up pretty good today… woulda had me on the ground if she had followed through after that punch…_

He rubbed his midsection gingerly, wincing at the twinge of pain that ensued with the memory of Kya nailing him in the gut.

 _He fights up close, Kya's better at a distance, but she's more than capable of holding her own in close quarters… if she keeps him away than she'd be evenly matched…_

He sighed.

 _I think..._

He smiled, bowing his head so he could rub the back of his neck.

 _I think she's ready Cayde, you'd be proud of the woman she's become._

He chuckled.

 _Oh, I can't wait to see the look on your face! She's ain't a little girl anymore, she's sure to draw some attention that's for sure…_

This thought brought a sudden, and slightly amusing realization to mind. Kya was now an attractive young woman, and although it wasn't a Guardians top priority (at least for most), romance did happen. Zephyr was attempting to picture Cayde dealing with a suitors… understandably, the thought sent him into a painful fit of laughter. While Cayde's reaction would indeed be entertaining, Zephyr wouldn't want to miss the first time anyone attempted to hit on his apprentice, she would ruthlessly chew them up and spit them out, guaranteed.

 _Getting distracted._

He thought for what seemed like an eternity, running through every possible scenario he could imagine… and, finally, he came to a decision. Yes, after five long years they would return. He held out a hand in front of him, watching a few small droplets fall onto his gloved palm, his eyes turned to the sky. Silver clouds laced with torrents of rain bulged from the high ceiling of the worlds roof, ready at any minute to unleash the violent storm hidden within.

 _I love rain, I've always thought it was the world's way of washing filth away, and making things clean and fresh. Wish there was something like rain for people, take away all the crap that we keep locked up to fester… wouldn't that be nice? But no, it's never so simple for we the weak people of dust._

He chuckled, tilting his face up towards the sky to feel the cool drops on his skin. He pictured a figure in the clouds, a woman, his…

 _Ah, I'm such a cynical old bastard aren't I? Well, if nothing else, at least I've done one thing right in my life… It's just, a little painful to look at her sometimes…_

Zephyr looked down at his hands, his face wet with both rain, and… something else he wouldn't acknowledge.

 _She reminds me of you, so much… same kickass attitude, same smile and… that wonderful laugh… so similar._

Must've gotten some water in his eye, he ran his sleeve across his face. Still blurry, damn rain.

 _Snow… you've given me a second chance with this kid, and I will protect her, I'll watch her grow, go on her first strike, hell maybe she'll even fall in love… Light knows I did, and I fell hard, quite literally, you weren't that impressed with me when I tripped and tumbled into our first meeting, I was so busy admiring you I missed the stairs… Remember that? Heh, Kya'd like to hear that one… I can only hope if she does eventually fall, she'll fall for a good man, and not some loser like me._

He took a deep breath, drawing his hood about his face before dashing the droplets from his face; He licked his chapped lips, tasting some of the rain. Funny, he thought he tasted… salt.

* * *

Kya turned from her position at the fireside to glance at the front door. Zephyr walked in, his hood was pulled over his head, which was speckled with rain droplets.

"Smells good." He commented, removing his boots and cape, setting them to the side to dry, before striding over to sit across the pit from her.

She noticed that he had a small cloth wrapped bundle under his arm, that he was attempting to keep hidden from her view. "It's almost ready, I'm just waiting on the sweet bread now." She drew the bread out of the dutch oven, filling the cave with its sweet, buttery aroma. "And it's golden." She stated proudly.

Zephyr's stomach released another growl, "Yup, it's pretty, but I'm more concerned with the tasty part at the moment." He grumbled impatiently.

Kya laughed, "Ok, ok! Here," She handed him a plate, filled with steaming potatoes, rare steak, and fluffy sweet bread rolls. He took it gratefully, wasting no time in devouring his portion.

"You're gonna get hiccups or something if you don't slow down! Enjoy the meal! It's food not air!" Kya berated him, slapping the top of his head with a spoon.

"Ouch! Alright! Sorry…" Zephyr yelped, forcing himself to slow his pace. "You've already abused me enough today… I'm just hungry." He growled under his breath.

Kya glared at him, "Abused hmm?" she rolled up one of her sleeves, revealing a large purple bruise, coloring most of her upper arm, "What do you call this then? You're not exactly gentle when it comes to our sparring matches either Zeph."

Zephyr rolled his eyes, "That's nothing compared to my ribs! If you had punched any harder they would've cracked!"

She scoffed, "You'll be fine, and let's not forget that one time you broke my arm. Remember that? Broke the bone in half! That was the one time you let Star heal me, worst pain I think I've very felt."

Zephyr was looking down at his plate dejectedly, "It was an accident, you know that… not to mention I felt terrible for weeks after, so don't go throwing that in my face."

Kya poked her steak with her fork, "Yeah I know, I thought you were gonna have a heart attack after that, I can laugh about it now, but at the time I thought I was gonna die the way you reacted and all." she teased further, setting her voice into a getler tone than before, letting him know she held no resentment toward him.

Zephyr sighed, "Subject change," He shoveled a spoonful of mash potatoes into his mouth, "How are you feeling Kya? With your lessons?" He began, gazing at her expectantly.

She gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think you're ready?" He asked, his demeanor turning serious.

Kya's heart bounced in her chest, hope flooding her mind.

 _Calm down… He's probably testing me,,, gotta play it cool._

"Yes." She replied smoothly, masking her excitement, "I've told you I feel ready for the past year and a half."

Zephyr studied her for a moment, attempting to peel away her barrier with the force of his keen eyes. After an uncomfortably long moment of this, he just nodded, setting his plate to the side, and taking the bundle out from under his arm. "Happy birthday." He said, grinning as he handed her the gift.

Kya accepted it, following the action with a look of curious puzzlement directed at the smiling Hunter. "Thank you?" she said as she began to open the package. It was a hand cannon, plain, white, and featureless, lacking in adornment of any kind; she picked it up, examining the weapon from barrel to grip. The gun was well made, heavy, with a solid steel frame that would dramatically decrease the recoil, making for a smooth shot. "It's nice." She commented at last, offering Zephyr a thankful smile. "But, how does this tie into the 'am I ready' question?"

Zephyr paused in his steak consumption -which he had continued the moment Kya had received the weapon- to glanced up at her, "Well," he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "I believe…." He paused again, giving Kya the urge to shake him for answers, "You are indeed ready to return."

Kya broke, letting a wide smile spread over her face, before quickly wiping it away so as to not appear childish, "Really?"

He nodded, allowing a proud grin to show, "Really really, and what better a day than your 21st? Cayde can take you out for a first drink… if that's something you'd wanna do, I know he'd enjoy that." He gestured to the weapon in her hand, "That right there is as much a graduation present as a birthday gift, your first real weapon, all your own and your responsibility." He added with a note of seriousness.

"Understood," She replied, unable to hide her excitement any longer, "I'll take good care of it." She smiled at her mentor, he had done so much for her over the past five years, sacrificing his time and energy to train her, forming her into a true Guardian of the Tower. She owed him so much, yet all he ever asked of her was her respect, occasional attention, and 100% devotion to her training. "So, when will we be heading back?"

Zephyr thought for a moment, "Next week, dawn, we'll head out-"

"And I get to drive right?" Kya interrupted, her voice hopeful.

He sighed, "Sure Kya, you can drive, but you're carrying me if we crash."

She smiled, "Deal. So if I crash we'll arrive at the Tower bride and groom style, and what a lovely bride you'll make." Kya teased.

Zephyr rolled his eyes, "You'd sure like that wouldn't you?"

She nodded, "Yup, definitely, you'd never live that down, not in a million years." a chuckle escaped her throat. "Ah, let's do that please, get a picture and frame it… gift it to Cayde!" She laughed harder.

Zephyr was rapidly shaking his head, "Ohhh no, no no, no. Let's not, especially not with Cayde, he'd plaster that all over the Tower." He shivered dramatically, "I'd have to live here for the rest of my life."

"You're such a drama queen." Kya sighed, finishing off the rest of her food in silence.

* * *

 _Dear Ace,_

 _Hey buddy! Me again, so ah, well… life's been pretty boring lately to be honest, mostly office work, and with Kya gone I haven't had an excuse to get out of the Tower in… well, I can't even remember how long it's been._

 _It's been five years, I wonder how much she's changed… She's an adult by now, Light that's hard to wrap my metal head around. That creep hasn't made an appearance after the last time, and I haven't gotten a red alert from Z so… I guess he's intent on keeping his word. I guess knowing that should put me at ease… but it's doing the opposite, makin me paranoid so I'm seeing him in the shadows of the hallways, or hiding just outside my line of sight. 'For now'... Those are the words that I keep running through my head, they can only mean he and his lil posy have plans for her… For recruitment? Is she a danger? He said she was special… I don't know Ace… I just can't reason it out, none of it makes sense. They've always stayed in the shadows, always kept to themselves… Why now, she's just a freaking kid… youngest Guardian we got.. is that it? She's impressionable? Sorry… sorry, I don't mean to be depressing, I just feel like someone put my brain in a washing machine, and laid it out to dry on a red ant hill… wait, I don't have.. Never mind, you get the point._

 _Anywho, I'll figure it out, they should be back soon, and Kya will be more than capable of handling herself, I'll make sure to tell you how it goes when they get here, promise._

 _Love ya kiddo,_

 _Dad_

* * *

"Is that everything?" Kya asked, planting her hands on her hips as she scanned the now bare cave.

"Not quite," Zephyr replied, appearing from the back room, tossing her a large bundle wrapped in cloth. "Head back there and put that on, you're a Guardian now, you need to look the part."

Kya caught the bundle, giving Zephyr an excited smile, "It's not dirty laundry is it?" she joked, remembering her first day spent washing clothes and sheets by hand.

He shook his head, hooking a thumb back at the room behind him, "Just get back there before I leave you here." He replied with an amused smirk.

She complied, trotting into the privacy of the back storage room, before unwrapping the package. It was a set of armor, simple, yet sturdy and practical, colored silver, green, and dark grey, lastly with a dark cape to complete the Hunter ensemble. She turned the cloak over, surprised to see her emblem had been upgraded to a falcon; Kya removed the cape Cayde had gifted her, it was too small now, and it was ripped and patched in so many places that it was hardly recognizable from when it had been brand new. She quickly changed into her new gear, the fit was perfect, she wondered how Zephyr had had time to design this without her knowing, either that or he had had it made before bringing her out here. Kya made her way back up to the surface, Zephyr was waiting for her seated in one of the alcoves that used to be a bed.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked, offering a small twirl to flourish the cloak, her helmet tucked under her arm.

Zephyr simply stared at her with a look of mild disbelief, before shaking his head, a quiet chuckle sounding under his breath, "Sorry, you just look... " He paused, and she thought for a minute he might be getting weepy on her, "You're all grown up, I just haven't realized it until now..."

Kya smiled proudly, "It's all thanks to you Zeph, you taught me everything I know… for the most part… and I'll always be grateful to you for everything you've done for me."

Zephyr returned the smile, "It was quite the adventure kiddo, I'm proud of you." He tossed her the keys to their ride, "I'll ride my own sparrow this time, you can take yours."

Kya caught the keys, looking at him with a confused expression, "Mine? What do mean my sparrow?"

Zephyr grinned, standing to his feet before heading to the door, "Oh, well I might have forgotten to tell you that Holliday had designed that sparrow specifically for you… and we just claimed it a little early. It was gonna be her coming of age present for you so… yeah."

Kya's mouth hung ajar, "What?!" She bolted out the front door, and was met by two sparrows, one was the exotic Hastilude, and the other was the same one they had taken to the safe house. Without waiting for Zephyr, she mounted 'her' sparrow, revving the near silent engine with a flick of her ankle on the accelerator pedal; she was confident in her driving ability, as Z had let her drive a few times before and she had always done well. A giddy grin spread across her face as adrenaline streaked through her veins.

Zephyr strode up to her with a smile mirroring her own, he reached over to one of the handles, flicking a small chrome lever near one of the hand guards. The engine roared, and the colors of the sparrows shell became more vibrant.

"Holliday knew you'd like it loud and attention catching sometimes, you've got some of Cayde's metal in your blood after all." He explained, yelling over the loud thrum of Kya's sparrow, "That and we want that sneaky bastard to know we're back, and you're more than confident in your training." He finished with a cocky smirk.

Kya nodded her understanding, again revving the engine as she leaned over the vehicle's sleek frame. "I love that mechanic, she knows me so well." She pulled the visor down on her helmet. "Let's go, I owe Amanda some ramen!" and she was off, whooping with unrestrained delight. Zephyr mounted as well, not too concerned about her getting ahead, his engine too roared to life, he revved the engine, bent low over his sparrow and sped off after her.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Greetings fellow Guardians! Welcome back, and please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Welcome Home Kiddo**_

"Well It's about damn time!" The Hunter Vanguard exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air as if giving thanks to some unknown deity.

"That's one way to put it." Aska replied, raising an amused eyebrow at his friend, a smile dancing on his lips.

"So how far out were they? When ya spotted them on the radar? " Cayde asked excitedly as he paced the railing overlooking the city.

"I spotted them while flying over the mountain range. They were 3 to 4 hours away, if they keep up their current pace- Cayde? Where are you going?" The Warlock called after the retreating Hunter.

"Five years! To hell with waiting! I'm meeting them halfway!" He replied with a wave of his hand.

"And who said you're allowed to leave?!"

"Later! I'll be back, promise!"

"Hold on, I'm coming too! No way you're leaving without some supervision! Ikora will have my head!"

Cayde glanced back at him, "Fine, but keep it down will you?" He said, casting a wary glance around at the few Guardians standing idly about, before taking off at a fast jog, forcing Aska into a sprint to catch up with him.

"You're a real pain in my ass ya know that?" Aska growled as he caught up to the rushed Vanguard.

"Duly noted." The Exo replied with a mischievous grin directed at the unamused Warlock. "But ya can't tell me you're not impatient, you and Kya were besties ever since that frame disaster, I thought you'd be a little more enthusiastic." Cayde almost pouted at him.

Aska rolled his eyes, "Of course I am, but we've waited this long, a few hours isn't going to kill you or I." He looked at Cayde with a sidelong glance, "You do realize she's in her twenties by now right? She's not a girl anymore, she'll probably be placed in a Fireteam, and move in with her crew within the week… that and… we're gonna have to break the truth to everyone." He said his voice lowering slightly.

Cayde nodded at this, "Yeah, don't remind me… hold on, maybe…" He raised his arm guard, pressing a few buttons on the wrist before raising it up close to him mouth.

" _Cayde? That you? Something wrong? Ya only use this channel when ya need something 'covert'."_ The voice of Amanda fizzled out of the device, sounding suspicious.

"Yeah um, do you think you could do me a quick favor?" Cayde asked, using his sweetest, and most charming voice to coax the desired answer from the mechanic.

" _Depends on what the 'favor' is."_ She replied flatly, clearly not swayed in the slightest by the Vanguards charms.

"Well, Kya's on her way back, so I need someone too…."

" _She is?! I'll be darned! Is she with you?"_ Amanda asked with delight, cutting Cayde off mid explanation.

"No not yet, let me finish will ya?" He teased in good humor.

" _Right, right."_ She laughed, " _Carry on."_

The two turned a corner, before stopping in front of a small elevator; Cayde pushed the arrow pointing down.

"Aska and I are heading out to meet her halfway, we're taking sparrows cause… why not? So, I'm gonna need someone to break the news to Zavala and Ikora… do you think you could…"

" _You want me to tell em? Right?"_ She asked, her tone playful.

"Yes," Cayde affirmed, stepping into the elevator as it snapped opened with a loud bing. "I'd owe you one." He offered, trying to convince the mechanic.

" _You already owe me."_ She replied with a scoff, " _But, sure, I'll do it, for the little miss. Just promise you'll let me know as soon as she's here, I wanna know if she likes the sparrow I designed for her… although, I have words for that sneaky bastard Zephyr."_ She agreed at last, earning a mouthed _yes!_ from Cayde, and a disgusted eye roll from Aska.

"You're the best!" The Hunter trilled.

" _I know, and you're welcome. Call me as soon as you get back, I wanna be the first to know."_ And with that, she ended the call, leaving Cayde beaming at his success.

"You're despicable," Aksa mumbled, shaking his head at the exchange.

"Nah, Amanda's a good sport, besides… my Fireteam mates will go much easier on her than they will on me, Breaking it too them early will give em time to mull it over so they don't chew me out too bad when I get back." He replied easily, an innocent smile directed at his Warlock companion.

"U huh, sure, you can call it that, but it sounds more like manipulation to me." Aska countered, crossing his arms over his chest as they plummeted down through the floors.

"I'm hurt that you'd even entertain the thought that I'd stoop so low." Cayde replied, sounding genuinely hurt by Aska's comment. "I'd prefer if you'd use the term 'extremely persuasive'." He purred, earning a slow, disappointed face palm and a long sigh from the altogether done Warlock.

* * *

They passed through the narrow trench between the two largest mountains standing like great sentinels over Earth's last city. This was the one and only relatively safe path through the snow crowned spires of the Cosmodrome mountain range, at least on foot or by sparrow. Kya breathed in the familiar smell of rust, snow, and pine as she sped over the bleak snow covered land outlining the city. Her cheeks flushed with the cold morning air, and her eyes watered and ached with the biting wind and blinding white sheet of ice that reared its head as she exited the dark abyss hidden by the roots of the mountain.

 _Oh my brain! Should've kept my helmet on, my Light this snow is blinding!_

She blinked rapidly, slowing her pace to a crawl as her eyes adjusted to the light. Zephyr pulled up beside her, flicking the visor on his helmet up so she could see his teasing grin.

"I warned you to wear your helmet, bet you've got an awful headache now don't you?" He admonished.

Kya shot him a venomous glare, mostly because he had been right, a sharp stabbing pain was repeatedly poking and prodding at the back of her eye sockets. "Yup, realizing that now…" She growled, massaging her temples as her sparrow came to a slow halt. Z nudged at Kya's shoulder gently with his fist after a moment, startling the Huntress who was still partially blind and furiously rubbing at her eyes.

"What?!" She hissed, squinting at him with an irritated scowl.

"Look who it is!" He stated with a broad smile, pointing to the land directly in front of them.

Kya swung her gaze to the horizon, her sight steadily growing clearer. She saw two slightly blurred figures perched on a gradual incline about a mile away, they looked to be seated atop sparrows, their backs straight, and their eyes keen as if searching for something.

"Is that-" A grin of recognition spread across Kya's face as she identified the two silhouettes. "Cayde?! Aska!?" She looked to Zephyr, her face all excitement as she searched for confirmation in his features.

He returned the look with a soft smile, seeing the girl she had once been reflected in her childlike anticipation. Despite her maturity, she was still incredibly innocent and lacked any experience in the field, she even had yet to live through her first revive. Zephyr feared for her, he feared what the life and responsibility of a Guardian would do to her, how it might change and warp her. There was, however, nothing he could do to prevent what she may or may not experience, it would be pure selfishness for him to try and shield her from life's trials. He'd simply have to wait and see which paths his apprentice would choose, all he could do was be there to catch her when she eventually fell. He looked away from Kya's glowing face, glancing up at his two companions above, he just hoped that his training would be enough.

"Go on." He encouraged, "They're waiting for you." He offered another warm smile, prompting her to move forward with a suggestive glance up the incline.

She nodded, "Right!" Without another moment of hesitation, she was off, swiftly climbing the hill to meet with her Exo and Awoken mentors; funny, guess that made him the Human teacher. He watched with a satisfied expression as she neared them, yet, that feeling was mixed with a deep sense of sadness. This might be the last day he would get to see her for a long, long while… the thought of not seeing her young face, and feel her infectious energy every day was a hard one to process. He would be thrust straight back into the field as soon as word of his return was made known to the Tower, he was the top scout and covert specialist the Tower possessed after all.

As Kya approached on her sparrow the two men at the top of the hill began to wave their hands above their heads as if she would miss them, shouting, "Over here!"

She swept up beside them, hopping off her vehicle as soon as it stopped, flinging herself into Cayde's waiting, if not a little shocked, embrace. He held her for a moment, the look on his face conveying that he wasn't altogether sure if the girl in his arms was the one he had sent away so long ago.

"Good Light... is that you short round?" He asked, holding her out before him at arm's length so he could study her. She was taller, the top of her head coming a little past his chin, her hair was longer, and had adopted more of a silver sheen than before. Her face was sharper, and more defined, and… she was dressed in Hunter garb, and boy did she look the part, a full fledged Guardian.

Kya grinned, "Yup sure is! Guess I look a little different huh?" She looked him up and down, "You, on the other hand, are the same as I left you." she added with a smirk.

Cayde laughed, "Well metal doesn't exactly age kid, although it does rust, you wouldn't believe what a pain it can be keeping these old joins moving." He said, rolling his left shoulder as if it pained him.

Kya laughed as well, "It's good to be back." She said, turning to look at Aska, who had taken a position standing at Cayde's side.

She offered him her forearm, which he took, saying, "Been awhile little sister, how've you been holding up?"

Kya smiled at the nickname he had given her as a child, "Just fine so far, how about you?"

"Eh can't complain." The Warlock replied, releasing his hold on her arm, "Although that tin can hasn't exactly been the easiest to get on with since you've been away. He mopes and pouts… A great pain in the neck is all he's been good for."

Cayde raised a steel brow, "Not exactly the wording you used before…" he mumbled, glancing briefly at Kya with a mischievous smile.

Kya raised an eyebrow at the two, "Let me guess, something more akin to ones rear?" She smiled knowingly, "I'm not a kid anymore, I'm well versed in colorful language thanks to a time when Z fell through thin ice on the river." She laughed lightly, "I'd never heard so many words of profanity in my young life."

Cayde wore an expression of amusement, "Oh! I would've loved to see that!" He said wistfully.

"I'm sure you do." Zephyr replied, his voice thoroughly unamused. He had pulled up beside them while they remained locked in conversation, completely oblivious to his approach.

The Vanguard grinned, "Took your time climbing that hill, your arthritis acting up?" He teased, giving his friend a brief 'manly' hug and a rough pat on the back.

"Good to see you too." Zephyr said after they stepped apart, flashing a wide smile at his friend. He looked to Aska, profiting his arm forward much the same way Kya had done.

"Hawddgar." The Warlock greeted with a respectful nod, shaking Z's hand.

"Darinsel, nice to see you again, it's been awhile." The Hunter replied with a friendly smile. Releasing Aska's hand, Zephyr hooked an arm around Kya's neck, beaming a proud grin, "So! What do you think?" He asked, swaying the girl gently with his weight, "I think she's ready to take on anything you can throw at her," He glanced at his apprentice with a new air of modesty, "With a bit of experience of course."

Aska and Cayde exchanged looks, both turning looks of amused skepticism at the pair of Hunters.

"We'll see." Aska said at length, "No doubt you've got the makings of a fine Guardian, but you've yet to go through the proper induction, and beside that, you'll need to be placed in a Fireteam to be able to go on Strikes and such." He went on, fanning a hand in the air in front of him as he spoke.

Kya nodded shrugging her masters arm off, "True, I'm not in any hurry though, if I've learned one thing front that one." She jabbed a finger near Z's face, "It's that patience is a virtue. I'm content to be home for the time being." She said, a sweet smile directed at her friends.

"Well, we're not quite there yet, come on, at this rate, we'll have a crowd after us as soon as we return." Cayde prompted, turning to mount his sparrow, Aska following suit.

* * *

The Tower hadn't changed, everything about the glass and steel spire rising above the city like a great protector remained as timeless as it's occupancy. Heads turned, and eyes stared as the group of three Hunters, and one Warlock made their way to the Vanguard Hall. Cayde had been more then correct when he had mentioned they might be mobbed upon return. The moment they stepped onto the Towers top platform, the place Guardians went to mingle and trade with vendors, a swarm of spectators surrounded them, talking over one another to get a word out to the new arrivals.

"They're back!" A tall broad Titan thundered.

"Everyone said you were gone! Lost to the Fallen!" An Awoken Warlock chimed in, her star blue eyes peering curiously over the Titan's shoulder.

Cayde raised his hands up to catch everyone's attention, "Back up people! I'm pretty sure there'll be an announcement about it… soon, probably. Ok? Great! So, move it! Back to work! Nothing to see here!" He prodded, shooing the crowd away with a flourish of his hands. The surrounding Guardians slowly dispersed, grumbling to themselves as they stalked away.

Kya smirked at him, "Smooth."

Cayde glared, "Shut up." He spun on his heel before she could comment further, making a hesitant beeline for the Hall.

Ikora, Zavala, Amanda, and a Hunter Kya didn't recognize, were all standing around the Vanguard table, their eyes locked on their approaching group.

Amanda shot forward, wrapping Kya in a tight embrace, "Aw, look at you!" She said, holding the girl at arms length, "Grew up into a true beauty haven't you?" The mechanic whispered next to her ear, sparing Kya the embarrassment of anyone else hearing.

She smiled, "Not sure if I'm worthy of such high praise, but it's good to see you Holliday," Kya mumbled, tugging self consciously on a lock of her hair. Amanda rolled her eyes, turning her attention to Zephyr, who was slowly inching away from the two.

"And just where do you think you're off to? Ya two faced snake!" She growled, taking hold of the Hunters cape clasp and pulling him down with it to her eye level. As Amanda and Zephyr stood arguing, Ikora stepped forward, dogged by Zavala, the two looked tired, with dark circles under their eyes.

"Kya," The Warlock greeted, a smile creeping forward despite her serious demeanor, "It's good to have you back dear."

The Huntress nodded, "Good to be back." She glanced to the side, looking downcast, "I'm sorry we lied to you, it's my fault really, so, if you're planning on punishing anyone punish me. I was the reason we had to leave, Cayde and Zephyr were merely acting on my behalf."

Cayde looked at her, shaking his head, "No, that's not-"

"We're not punishing anyone," Zavala spoke up, cutting the Exo off mid sentence. "We understand why you did what you did, even if we don't agree with the method." He sighed, "It's in the past now, all that matters is that you've returned to us, safe." He too offered a smile, yet, the action seemed awkward and unnatural on the Titan's usually stoic face.

"So," Kya began, "You already know everything?" She asked tentatively.

The two Vanguard nodded, and it was then that Kya noticed, the Hunter at the table was studying her intently. She returned his gaze, raising her eyebrows questioningly, the man simply smiled mischievously back.

Cayde followed her look, his face breaking out in a grin, "That's just Marcus," He told her, "He's just looking after my post for me, which, come to think of it, you've never met have you?"

Kya shook her head, never breaking eye contact with this 'Marcus'. He was nearly as flashy as Zephyr, wearing bright red and blue gear, his hood thrown back to reveal short brown hair, and warm hazel eyes. His face had a windswept look, with sharp narrow features, and hair feathered up and back, as if he hadn't bothered to comb it after a long sparrow ride, reminding her of a bird.

"No," She replied, "This is a first."

Marcus stepped forward, grinning yet still never taking his eyes away from Kya's, it was as if they were engaged in a staring contest, looking away would mean defeat, and neither wanted to lose. She wasn't sure what had sparked this mind set, she just knew that there was a challenge in those eyes, he wanted to test Zephyr's student, see what she was made of. She could feel him reading her every stance and thought despite his friendly exterior, and she wasn't about to disappoint him.

"That's right." Marcus began, his voice pleasant and cheerful, "I was the only Hunter he could chase down and bag before he left." He paused, narrowing his eyes at her for a split second as if remembering something, "So, I assume you're the one that's got the Tower up in such a fuss?" He inquired, wriggling an eyebrow comically.

Kya shrugged, a small smile appearing at his gesture, "I guess." She admitted, holding her hand out as a truce, "Kya, Cayde's adopted brat, and Zephyr Hawddgar's apprentice." She introduced herself.

Marcus eagerly accepted her hand shaking it with a wide friendly smile of bright teeth. "Marcus Ren, legendary sparrow racer and inventor." He replied with a wink.

Cayde inserted himself into the exchange saying, "Yup, that's Marcus for you." He said while forcing Kya to take a step back with his abrupt entrance, breaking eye contact with the Hunter for the first time since first spotting him.

Marcus offered The Huntress one last cocky smile before facing his Vanguard, "Indeed, now, if I'm no longer needed, I should be getting out of your hair…"

"Right, right." Cayde confirmed, moving both he and Kya out of Marcus's path.

The crimson Hunter inclined his head to the two, "Until we meet again." He said, seemingly to both, yet, anyone could see it was mostly directed at the girl, who in turn, inclined her head in the same manner, watching him leave with mild interest.

Cayde breathed a sigh of relief, before turning to see the expressions of amusement on everyone of his associates faces, while Kya stood there with an innocently confused look.

"Well, he seemed nice." She commented, trying to break the awkward silence that ensued after Marcus's departure.

Zephyr and Amanda had stopped fighting, both seemed content with the other by now and they had been watching the previous exchange for a while.

Z rolled his eyes at his apprentice, he walked over to her, and bent down to whisper something in her ear. Kya instantly turned red, tugging a lock of her hair nervously, causing Cayde to grimace.

She looked up at her master, "Really?" She mouthed, trying to be discreet. Z simply nodded with a teasing smile as if to say, 'I knew this was going to happen.'

"Putting that amusing little show aside." Ikore began, drawing everyone's attention, "I'm sure both of you are weary yes?" Master and apprentice nodded, "Than go rest, take a few days to recover, and we will meet back here then to discuss what is to be done regarding this situation." She stated, dismissing them with a wave of her hand. All three Hunters nodded, turning to leave, "Cayde." The Exo winced and turned, "Where do you think you're going?" She inquired.

Cayde scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well I thought I'd… you know… head out with them… maybe?"

Ikora raised an eyebrow, earning a sigh of resignation from the Hunter, "I'm staying here guys, catch up with you later." He stated drearily, dragging his feet back to the table.

* * *

Kya, Z, and Aska all stood with their backs leaned against the platform railing, the two Hunters patiently answering the questions of their fellow Guardians. It was a little past nine pm when the crowd finally left them, content with the answers given; word quickly spread of their return, and it was little doubt that not a soul was unaware of the news.

Exhausted from so many questions, and traveling all day, the two Hunters said their goodbyes to Aska, before heading to Cayde's flat.

"Even this place hasn't changed a bit." Kya said as she entered the apartment, spreading her arms like she wanted to embrace the entire room.

"No." Zephyr agreed, "It's you that's done all the changing." He smiled, "That's why people are so shocked when they see you, they're not used to change." His grin turned mischievous. "Sure caught the attention of Mr. Ren…"

Kya spun around to fix him with a fierce glare, "Not another word about that! I honestly think you're full of it, he was just being nice!" She growled at him.

Zephyr didn't back down, "Mhm, and it looked as though he found you nice as well.. Very nice," He continued with a wink.

"Very funny." Kya grumbled, turning back around to ignore him. "Is there a point behind these accusations?" She inquired as she walked over to her old room.

"Kya." He sighed, watching her poke her head curiously into darkened room. "Loosen up will you? Like it or not Marcus is a known flirt, that just so happens to be attracted to attractive females." She glanced at him, still unconvinced, "I'd say that you fit both descriptions."

Kya just rolled her eyes, "I'm flattered." She replied, stepping into the room. The space was just as she had left it, her sparsely decorated room neat, with only a small bed on the far wall, a nightstand, a small writing desk, and a closet to her right. Everything was coated in a thin layer of dust, much the same way the whole flat had been before Cayde had adopted her.

"Does it really bother you that much?" Zephyr asked, leaning on the door frame as she struggled to open the window shutters.

"It wouldn't if you'd stop mentioning it." She said, pulling the blinds open with a strained heave, filling the room with soft moon light. She turned to face him, "Now, putting Marcus aside, what happens now." She spread her arms, looking about the room, "Do I stay here? When will I be assigned a Fireteam? When-"

Zephyr let his head fall backwards in an exasperated gesture, "Oh good Light!" He rolled his head to the side, looking at her with an amused smile, "Did you not hear Ikora? Rest girl. Just, rest. Didn't you tell Cayde you were content to wait?"

Kya shuffled her feet, "Well yes but… it just feels… weird, not doing anything I mean."

Zephyr nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, "I understand, you want to get out there, make a name for yourself… But there's no reason to rush, trust me, the Vanguard are more than eager to get you out on the field." He smiled kindly at her, "You'll find your place in no time, just take this time to visit some old friends, and enjoy the last days of sweet freedom you've been given."

Kya raised an eyebrow, "That's a little ominous." She said, good humor returning.

Zephyr shrugged, "Not trying to scare you, but being a Guardian is your life now, you'll pledge loyalty to the Tower, and by extension, the Vanguard. You'll find your comrades and form a Fireteam, unless you want to go solo, but… trust me, from personal experience, that's a lonely, and dangerous path." He said, pointing a finger at her with a raised eyebrow.

Kya raised her hands defensively, "Alright! I get it!" She said, plopping down on her bed, sending a small cloud of dust sprawling around her. She coughed, waving a hand in front of her face, "Uh, I might have to sleep on the couch." She wheezed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Zephyr looked at her with a sad smile, "You do realize you're old enough to get your own place right? You'll have to find someone to room with of course, although, ya could mooch off Cayde I guess, get him to pay the rent for you." He grinned, "He wouldn't have the heart to say no."

Kya grimaced, "I'm not going to use Cayde." She sighed, "I can't believe you'd even think…" She paused, looking at him skeptically, "You know what, I can believe it, you're devious."

Zephyr shrugged, "I won't deny it." he conceded, "Just keep that little trait between the two of us." He said with a wink, turning his back on her and heading to the grey couch in the living room. He slumped in the seat, crooking an arm over the arm rest while laying the other behind his head.

Kya too exited the room, her eyes unfocused as she contemplated what Zephyr had told her; she took a seat on the coffee table in front of him, crossing her legs and resting an elbow on her knee to prop her chin up on her hand.

"I can see the gears turning in that head of your's." Zephyr commented after a moment, yawning so wide that his jaw popped loudly, "Ah, excuse me." He scratched his beard thoughtfully, "Why don't we go commandeer our Exo friend from his Vanguard prison, after a nap of course, and get some ramen." He suggested, "That should give me time to rest, and you time to think everything over."

Kya nodded, feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion overtake her as she mimicked her teachers yawn. "A nap doesn't sound so bad to be honest." She replied with a tired grin. "I'll leave the contemplation for later." She glanced around, as if trying to decide what she should do next.

Zephyr stood with a groan, "Fine, you take the couch." He gave her a sidelong glance, "Don't tell him I went in his room." Without another word, Z strode into Cayde's room, and shut the door.

Kya stared at the door in mild shock for a moment, her mouth open in the middle of a protest that never came. "He literally lives a few doors down…" She mumbled, sprawling gratefully on the couch, her eyes drifting shut.

It was good to be home.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 13, I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of my readers that have made it this far, it means a lot that you have continued with me for this long. For all of those who have left me reviews, I can't tell you how much reading them means to me, it's honestly what keeps me going with this story. Please enjoy, I hope you like the slight twist in this chapter ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Making it official**_

 _*Three days later*_

Kya sat perched atop the eververse and postmaster's booth, her legs dangling off the side as she stared at nothing. A lot had happened in the short span of three days, she had spent most of her time with Cayde, talking, reminiscing… eating ramen… so much ramen. They even went to the range a few times… She smiled at the memory, the shock on his face when she had made his quick draw record had been priceless. She sighed quietly, focusing her gaze on the rosy sky as the sun began to rise somewhere behind her; she loved watching the light hit the Traveler in the morning, the great white orb glistened and shown like pristine snow. Kya's internal clock had been set to rise before the sun, and turn in when the moon peeked over the horizon. It had been engraved in her for five long years, and her numerous attempts to sleep in had ended in restless tossing and turning, until she finally relented to her body's need for activity.

No one else was up at this time of day, she was alone, which was a nice change of pace considering the last couple days had been filled with meeting people, answering questions, and learning about recent events that she had missed out on. Apparently some problems with the Fallen, a leader had risen up called Taniks and was causing trouble for the Awoken of all people, so we helped them take him out. Then there was the Hive dilemma, their leader, according to Eris, had parked in the rings of Saturn, and was threatening to attack at any moment. Last but certainly not least, was the whispers of an age old device known as Siva making a come back in one of the Fallen houses, but those were only rumors.

She ran her fingers through her hair, working out a few knots that had settled as she thought. With these past events, a legend was swiftly rising through the Tower ranks, a newbie, recently risen, and untrained. This Guardian had destroyed the evil at the Black Gardens heart, Murdered the Hive prince Crota, and imprisoned Taniks the Scarred. She shook her head at the thought, wondering at how so much could happen in just five short years, than again, some of these historical markers had already or were in the process of happening when she had still been a girl, but she had been too young to care at the time. What had his name been… It was Russian, and started with a Z… Zash.. Zack, Zakhar…! That was it, she couldn't recall ever hearing a last name though. She tested the name experimentally out loud to herself, smiling as it's meaning suddenly dawned on her; Russian was a dead language at present, but she had nevertheless learned some words and letters under Alric's teachings. Zakhar translated to sugar in the common language, he probably had no idea, and had picked it up from some surviving book cover or billboard perhaps, as Zakhar was also a well known author in the old days, before the golden age. Most Guardians got their names like that, finding random words they liked near the sight of their rebirth, while others were given names for deeds they accomplished by their Ghosts or allies, and rarer still, some remembered what they had been called before the collapse.

Kya scooted back from the buildings eve, and laid down, her arms resting behind her head, gaze trained on the sky, and legs crossed, one foot bouncing lazily on her knee. She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander, making no effort to try and give order to her thoughts. As she lay there, she thought she heard soft footsteps, barely audible, yet distinct. The sound of silence as the steps halted, accompanied by quiet shuffling and lastly a huff of strain. It sounded as if someone was attempting to get a look at where she lay hidden.

"Well, well, well, look who it is!" A warm and friendly voice greeted from somewhere near her feet.

She opened her eyes, starting to a sitting position as she recognized the voice. Kya crossed her legs under herself, and cocked her head to one side, regarding him with a slightly irritated expression as she said, "Startle me to death why don't you?" She grumbled, not quite covering the small smile tugging at her lips.

The intruder she now knew to be Marcus just smiled knowingly at her, not at all convinced by her attempt to remain irritated by his presence. She could only see his head and arms, which were propped up on the buildings roof. "My apologies, I was just happy to see someone up so early, you see, I'm usually the only one. And, imagine my delight increase when it turns out to be you, Cayde's girl, I've been eager to speak with you since our last meeting."

Kya raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" She asked bluntly, resting her chin on her palm as she regarded him skeptically. She silently reprimanded herself for acting so cold, it wasn't that she didn't like Marcus, she actually found him… decent company, she hadn't spent enough time with him to give an honest answer. Zephyr had made her slightly paranoid regarding this Hunter, she didn't know if he was right or wrong about Ren's… potential interest… Or if she should ignore Z's warning and give him a chance, or heed it and alienate a potential comrade. One thing was for certain, she was not interested in anything more than friendship at present, perhaps her feelings would change in time, but that would be her decision.

Marcus feigned a shudder, "Brr, a bit chilly up here don't you think." He offered, never losing his cocky smile.

Kya again fought off a grin, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Marcus shrugged, "I can see your not one for subtlety are you?"

"Not really no." She replied shifting her legs to a more comfortable position.

He nodded, "It was worth a shot." He said with a sigh, "Mind if I join you up there? Might as well ask as I can see I'll receive no invitation." he asked, no note of hostility in his voice, just playful teasing.

Kya thought for a moment, feeling a slight pang of guilt as she wondered if she'd offended him. "Uh, sure, it's a public roof after all so.. you don't really need to ask." She offered, letting an apologetic smile creep across her lips.

Marcus hoisted himself up onto the roof, settling down a few feet in front of her, his legs crossed, and hands rested on his knees. The now golden sun reflected brilliantly off his hazel eyes, revealing the handsome green hidden therein.

He blinked, and tilted his head at her much the same way she had done to him, "So, Kya, tell me. What do you enjoy?"

Kya stared at him for a moment, disarmed by such a casual question… yet at this thought she began to question herself, what had she expected him to say? Hello Kya, I'm curious, are you secretly a Hive spy? She mentally kicked herself again, where did that thought come from?!

Marcus started to laugh, and Kya immediately crashed back into reality, "My Light!" He wiped a tear from his eye, drinking in the lost and anxious look on Kya's face. "I can see that for all your training Zephyr neglected to teach you one of life's most important lessons."

Kya swallowed, wiping her hands on her thighs, "Really? And what might that be?"

Marcus's smile brightened, "How to be human, have a laugh, loosen up, enjoy life?"

Kya's eyes narrowed, "Are you saying I'm no fun? And what does that mean 'being human'? I should think I'm already doing that constantly, considering humanity is my species." She countered, her argumentative side stifling the nervous wreck section.

He shook his head, "You couldn't even answer a simple, 'what do you enjoy' without freezing on me." He replied, a pitying smile directed at her.

Kya remained silent, her face flushed, and her mind blank.

"See?" he said, "You're so caught up in trying to counter me, or anticipating what I'll say, that you can't even enjoy this conversation." He admonished gently. "Now, I came up here to get to know you a little better, because hell, why not? You seem interesting, and worth my time."

Kya nodded slowly, allowing herself a genuine smile, "You're… probably right… small talk has never been my strong suit… or socializing in general." She added sheepishly.

"Less talk more bullets hmm? Not surprising, Z never was one for talk. Cayde, on the other hand, is a different story…"

"Always has to have the last word." Kya offered, earning a grin of approval from Marcus.

"Exactly." He conceded, nodding, "You're getting it now." He cleared his throat, "So, let's try this again, Kya, what is it you enjoy doing?" He asked, raising his brow expectantly.

Kya forced herself to relax, "Well, I guess… training?" She paused, not knowing what else to say. Feeling the need to offer an explanation, she added, "I really haven't had time for much else you see."

Marcus studied her for a long moment, an amused smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, and Kya noticed for the first time, that he had two shallow dimples, one at each cheek, "Training… really?" he sighed, "I guess I understand that, training does give a sort of satisfaction and pride all said and done." he said, gesturing with his hand, "But I'm talking about what you do for fun, in your free time, when there's no agenda."

Kya thought for a moment, "I suppose just enjoying the quiet, reading a book, speaking with my friends… nothing that exciting."

"Sounds like a librarian." Marcus taunted, grinning like a cat.

Kya scowled, "You asked! What's wrong with enjoying a good book? They often have more meaningful things to say than most people anyway." she retorted.

"Poor dear, I can see the Warlock's have already brainwashed you… a terrible tragedy." He replied, holding a hand to his brow in a dramatic display of pity.

The Huntresses eyes narrowed, "I bet you think you're quite the card don't you?"

Marcus lowered his hand, crossing his arms over his chest, leading Kya to realize he was mocking her body language. "No, I used to think I was funny, but you're swiftly undermining that opinion." he replied with a disapproving click of his tongue, his face so flat and devoid of humor that Kya nearly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his tone so serious he almost sounded irritated.

Kya pressed her lips in a tight white line, She covered her face with a hand, hiding the bright smile underneath.

Marcus's shoulders drooped, both his seriousness and smile fading for the first time, "One smile after all that… you're quite the challenge." He said wearily, a faint trace of a smirk returning.

Kya rolled her eyes, "Sorry I'm not more accommodating."

The Hunter merely shrugged, squinting as the morning sun bathed the spire platform in golden light. He shielded his eyes with an outstretched arm, his cheerful demeanor returning suddenly.

"Hey! You wouldn't happen to enjoy sparrow racing, would you?" He inquired, his face hopeful.

Kya shrugged, "Couldn't say, I've never tried…" She started slightly as Marcus shot to his feet, holding out his hand to her.

"Well no time like the present! Come on! I'd love to show you what it's all about!" He insisted, beaming a charming smile that made her blush.

Kya hesitated, "I should probably let Cayde know if we go…"

The Hunter rolled his eyes, "Oh come now, he'll probably still be asleep by the time we return." He assured her, his confident tone swaying Kya to his side.

She sighed, nodding, "Well, I guess, why not?" She reached up to take his hand, offering him a first warm smile, deciding in that moment to go with her gut, and trust a fellow Hunter. He pulled her up easily, his hand warm over hers, perhaps it wasn't her gut she was choosing to listen too after all...

* * *

"Where in the blazes is that girl?" Cayde mumbled to himself as he searched far and wide for his missing Huntress, again attempting to contact her Ghost with his, but the call kept coming up blank. He needed to find her stat, she was due for her induction… maybe he should have told her it was today… He quickly dismissed this thought, it was too late now, he just needed to find her. Striding onto the social platform he began to question the Guardians and vendors there. No one could tell him anything, until he came to the last person he could think of, Kadi 55-30.

"Hey there 55!" Cayde greeted the postmaster.

"Greetings Cayde-6, how may I help you?" The frame asked in her halting mechanical voice.

"I'm looking for Kya, white hair, kinda short… just came back a few days ago? Seen her?" He asked impatiently.

The frame made a series of beeps, before stuttering, "Mor-m- morning…" Her body jerked, and the beeping stop, "I saw her this morning, before dawn, she was sitting on the roof of this building."

"Yes? And? Where is she now?" Cayde pressed, leaning over the counter of the frame's shop.

"Don't know- D-don't know, she left with another Hunter… after sunrise- c-can't remember who… oh dear." The frame replied, her stuttering getting worse.

Cayde sighed in frustration, "Dang, well better than nothing… ya sure you didn't see who it was?"

The frame shook her head, "No, preparation for the day t-took over my attention. My apologies C-Cayde-6."

Cayde waved a dismissive hand, "Ah don't sweat it… I'm sure it's noth-" He paused, a thought dawning in his mind, "Oh no. It wouldn't… she wouldn't…" He spun around summoning his Ghost as he walked toward the platform railing, "Give Marcus a call for me would you?" He asked his Ghost, who bobbed and did as she was told.

Nothing happened, and the Ghost shook herself lightly, irritated, "Signal is too weak, can't pinpoint it long enough to get a hold of him without a booster of some sort."

The Exo rubbed his temple with a thumb and forefinger, "Yup, I'm gonna bet they're together…" He sighed, "He probably offered to take her racing or something innocent like that… this is what I get for sleeping in."

His Ghost blinked at him, "I think you're overreacting Cayde, he's not that bad, and he is one of the best sparrow racers there is, Kya could learn a thing or two from him."

Cayde shook his head, looking out over the city, "Well, you're not wrong, it's just, one, I really need to find her for the induction… second… it's not really Marcus I'm worried about… He's a flirt, but he'd never try anything, too much of a gentleman." He shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"Look Cayde." The Ghost floated in front of his face, "She's a grown woman, you and Z raised her, so have a little faith, she's well prepared for life… doesn't mean it won't be hard, or fraught with dangers… but there's nothing you can do about it." She stated bluntly.

"You should retire and become a therapist." Cayde replied flatly.

The Ghost bobbed, "Doesn't actually sound that bad, but unfortunately for me, I'm stuck with you, dying wish of the Traveler and all."

The Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Alright sarcastibot, so what do you propose we do until Kya decides to resurface, with or without Mr. Ren?"

"Informing the Vanguard she'll be late might be a good start." She suggested, disappearing from view.

* * *

How in the name of the Traveler, had she gotten herself into this situation? She was enjoying her present company, but she had to question the wisdom of letting him take her to some distant retreat where he supposedly kept his inventions. She had considered voicing how she felt to Marcus, but she quickly dismissed the thought, not wanting to assume he had a nefarious purpose.

Besides all that, she was finding it hard to think rationally, as she sat perched atop _his_ sparrow, her arms clutching his waist as she desperately tried to keep herself in the seat. She had never seen someone drive so recklessly, and she wondered why she hadn't taken her own sparrow when he had insisted she ride with him. Despite his stomach turning stunts, Kya could tell he knew what he was doing, every turn, jump, and yes even a flip, were executed masterfully, and she had managed to keep her seat, a miracle she repeatedly thanked the Traveler for.

The wind lashed her face with it's icy claws, as they sped over a barren patch of land a few miles outside the city, and Kya could faintly make out the forest line blanketing the snowy mountains. They stopped abruptly, causing her face to smack into Marcus's back, sending a sharp twinge of pain through her nose.

"Sorry! You ok? I tend to get a little carried away with my piloting…" He asked glancing back at her apologetically.

Kya released her hold on his waist, and gently rubbed her sore nose, "A bit of a warning next time would be nice." she admitted, offering a pained smile.

Marcus grimaced, "Will do, though, I'm glad you seem to trust me enough to assume there'll be a next time," He said with a wink, slipping off his sparrow, and offering her his hand once again, much the same way Zephyr had always done for her. She slowly lost her smile, remembering how her master had been sent away on a mission only a day after returning, she hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. Later that day, Cayde had informed her that he would not be turning for a few months at the very least, he didn't know for sure.

Marcus gave her a concerned look, "You alright?"

Kya shook herself, accepting his hand and stepping off the sparrow, "Yeah I'm fine, you just reminded me of someone for a minute." She assured him, deftly slipping her hand from his.

Marcus cocked his head curiously at her, "Really? And who might that be?" he asked, walking a few feet to their right, his back turned.

She shrugged, realizing too late that the gesture was wasted as he could not see her. "No one important." she replied, cutting off any further conversation regarding her mentor, she didn't want to feel depressed by his absence at present.

He crouched glancing back at her skeptically, but he chose not to pursue the topic. Reaching into a pouch on his thigh, he fished out a little remote, pressing a button to reveal a hatch on the ground in front of him.

"Stealth tech?" Kya inquired, intrigued, before a more pressing thought entered her mind, "To... underground?" She asked timidly, unconsciously wrapping her arms around her petite waist.

Marcus twisted at the waist to meet her gaze, resting his fists on his knees, "Sure is, Cayde was the one who set me up with it as a matter of fact." He informed her, unscrewing the underground passage's cap lid, before flinging it open, revealing rusted latter steps leading straight down.

"Right, sounds like something he'd do…" She paused, "Can I ask why you have access to an underground bunker." Kya asked, not even bothering to hide the suspicious tone of her voice.

Marcus straightened, dusting his hands off, "Well, it's a long story, but… I needed a place away from everything; somewhere I could go to make and test my inventions, plus I enjoy the isolation, it's good for concentration." He flashed a familiar smile, "You don't seem too thrilled about descending…" He observed, eyeing her body language critically, "Are you claustrophobic or something?"

Kya made a confusing gesture by both nodding and shaking her head at the same time, as she tried to decide exactly how she felt. "Well, I um… had a bit of a traumatic event happen when I was little… in an air vent." She rubbed her scarred shoulder as the memory came back to her. "I almost died."

Marcus lost his grin, looking both confused, and sympathetic, "Oh… well, I promise it's not a vent, there's lots of space, and I've installed various screens and air shafts so that it feels like a regular above ground living space." He beckoned to her while sitting on the lip of the entrance, swinging his legs into the mouth. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, but I promise you won't regret it if you do." He said, beginning the descent down into the bunker.

Kya hesitated, stooping over the entrance to watch him descend, it was at least 60 feet down, the walls of the shaft composed of steel frame work and concrete. He swiftly reached the bottom, dropping down the last few feet, landing without a sound on the polished stone of the floor beneath.

He looked up at her, offering an encouraging smile, "Are ya coming?" He asked, his voice echoing loudly off the passage walls.

She sighed, swallowing her fear, "Yeah, It'd be a waste of a trip if I don't." She responded, stepping down onto the first ladder rung.

"Thinking practically I see." Marcus mumbled to himself just loud enough so she could hear.

She rolled her eyes, quickly making her way to the bottom of the shaft, hopping onto the floor much the same way Marcus had done.

"There!" He cheered, "That wasn't so bad." The Hunter said, punching her lightly on the shoulder in a congratulatory gesture. They were in the dark, everything outside the circle of light they stood in was concealed in a shadowy haze. "One moment, I'll get the lights." He said, striding confidently into the darkness, leaving Kya alone in the light.

A shuffle, followed by a sharp click, and light quickly filled the large space, revealing a surprisingly comfortable looking living space. The ladder they had taken down was positioned at the center of a fifty foot across circular room, the portion behind being a sort of living room that sat sunken in the ground a few feet below the level she stood on. Bright red couches lay around a dark oak table sat atop a fluffy black rug, the wall surrounding the sitting space resembled a screen, spanning nearly half the circle. The half she faced was a modest kitchen to her right, and a table covered in blueprints, pens, and wadded up paper to her left, while an arch carved out of the grey stone led into what she guessed was a bedroom to it's left. Between the kitchen and table area, there was another arch, this one much larger than the other, and leading to what looked like a garage… maybe.

Marcus spread his arms, inviting her to take it all in, "Welcome to my humble abode." He said with a grin.

Kya let her gaze drift back to his from where it had been wandering the bunker, "I think this is anything but humble." She replied, one eyebrow raised in amusement. "How ever did you get the glimmer, or the time for that matter, to build this place?" She asked, her tone one of amazement.

Marcus shrugged, "As I said when we first met, I'm a sparrow racer, one of the best… it's a good way to make glimmer, and because I'm an inventor, I have an excuse not to be on the field."

Kya looked at him with confusion, "But Hunters live for the field! The wilds are our home…"

Marcus was shaking his head, "Don't get me wrong, I do prefer the wilds over city constraints, but I'm happiest here, or driving at 2oo clicks or more, kicking up angry aliens as I go." He said with a mischievous smile. "That aside, some of my various inventions can be… hazardous…" He added with a shrug.

Kya raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you were kicked out for some mishap." She both asked and stated dryly.

He rubbed the back of his head, running it through his finger length hair. "Heh, well…." He began with a nervous chuckle, "You're not far off actually."

At this the Huntress actually laughed quietly, shaking her head in wonder, "Oh Light, I was joking Marcus… are you serious?"

Marcus stared at her for a moment, as if surprised, "She's laughing!" He stated in awe, "I was being to believe that you were… incapable."

Kya glared at him, before rolling her eyes to heaven in an exasperated gesture. "And I'm beginning to believe I was a fool for coming, seeing as my host keeps insulting me." She retorted icily, returning her gaze to his, satisfied to see the look of worry and suspicion there.

"Don't be like that, I was just surprised, you have a nice laugh, I'd like to hear to more that's all." He told her, looking for the first time since she had met him uncomfortable.

Kya felt yet another pang of guilt, she really needed to learn how to be more polite, years of isolation with a quick witted, blunt, and overly sarcastic Hunter had obviously taken its toll.

"Sorry, I was only joking… again." She offered a sheepish smile, trailing off when she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Marcus shook his head, his now familiar smile returning as he said, "You're fine, I'll just pass it off as hermit syndrome." He said with a wave of his hand, heading to the kitchen. "But I wasn't joking, you should laugh more often."

Kya flushed, her cheeks tinged with pink, "You know, you're awfully lax and nonchalant for a Guardian." she commented at his back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can't take a compliment can you?" he said ignoring her question.

Kya took a few paces toward him, pausing at the island at the kitchens center, and taking a seat on a bar stool, while he began rummaging through one of the oak cabinets that matched the coffee table in the living room. "Again, not one of my strong suits." She replied, resting her elbows on the dark granite tabletop.

Marcus didn't respond, pulling out two tall glasses from the self, "I'm having orange juice, what do you want?"

"Uh, same I guess, I'm not picky." She replied, a thought dawning in her mind as she said it, "So, why exactly am I here again?" She asked, a note of teasing entering her voice. "Didn't it have something to do with sparrow racing?"

Marcus opened the silver fridge to his left, pulling out a glass container of orange liquid, plastic or paper containers were no longer used as they were considered wasteful, so people began using nonperishable containers and just had them refilled when shopping for supplies. That aside, just about anything besides water was a luxury, as there was not much room for fruit orchards within the City, and any attempts at farming outside would lead to brutal attacks from the Fallen. So, much of the space was reserved for livestock, gardens, wells, and waste disposal sites.

"You already got a little taste of the racing on the way here, so think of this as intermission." He poured the drinks and slid one over to her, sipping from his own cup as he did so, "I'd like to get a look at your sparrow, if you have one, before anything else. I heard Amanda and Z arguing about something to do with one made especially for you, it was… quite funny to watch."

Kya scoffed, "Oh I remember that, Zephyr stole it from Amanda before we left, because it was meant to be… a sort of graduation present when I officially became a Guardian. Needless to say she wasn't pleased." She explained with a grin.

Marcus nodded with a thoughtful expression, "To be perfectly honest, I had no idea someone as powerful as Hawddgar could be intimidated by our little Mechanic. Standing what? Nearly a foot or more above her? Yet she had him tucking his tail between his legs within the first few minutes." He chuckled, "She's something that's for sure, we often collaborate on our inventions, I admire her work."

Kya inclined her head, "Very true, I used to help her all the time with fixing things when I was little, she made me crawl up a ship's exhaust pipe once to dislodge some space debris, quite the adventure, I would've been hopelessly stuck if I hadn't been covered in greece." She shivered, "Cayde told me I looked like a ragged little urchin after the incident, sent me straight to the bath as soon as I got home."

Marcus's chuckle turned to a pleasant laugh, "Sounds like good times." he said at length, "You know, it's still hard for me to get over the fact that Cayde, of all people, took a kid in." He shook his head, "He's the last person I'd imagine would take on an apprentice or 'adopt' as you call it, though, this isn't the first time something like this had happened, so, I guess it's not that far fetched."

Kya looked at him with renewed curiosity, "What do you mean this isn't the first time? There are others like me?" She asked eagerly.

Marcus hesitated, "Well, not exactly." He began, "You see, back before the City, Guardians very rarely took on apprentices that were not touched by the light like themselves, these acted as… companions for their mentors, who taught them how to fight. Now, as for a child Guardian… there is only one other that I've heard rumors about, but, they're only rumors."

Kya was leaning forward with an eager look on her face, enthralled by what he was saying, "Who?" She said the word, her lips forming a perfect O.

Marcus paused again, as if unsure about revealing what he knew, "Ever heard of the infamous Dredgen Yor?" He inquired, his voice lowering.

Kya's eyes widened, and she nodded.

"Not surprising, but have you heard of his bane? The Hunter who put an end Yor?" He pressed, gazing at her intently.

She thought for a long moment, "I remember hearing about him, but I can't remember his name…" She finally admitted.

"Shin Malphur." He stated simply. "The man with the Golden Gun, Yor's Bane, quite the legend."

The Huntress looked confused, "So… which one is the…"

"Shin, he's always been slightly reclusive, but there are stories around his origins that various people in contact with him have concocted. I myself have only spoken with him once, and seen him only a handful of times." Marcus finished.

Kya contemplated what he had said, "I had no idea that this was… a thing that happened, I thought I was a special case, it's good to know there might be someone else who shares my similar birth." She looked hopeful suddenly, "Do you think there's anyway-"

"It's possible." Marcus said, cutting her off, "But very unlikely, as I said, he's secretive, and values his privacy, that and he's totally obsessed with finding and 'dealing with' the cult that practically worships Yor's memory." She looked a little disappointed, noticing this, Marcus smiled and drained the last of his drink, "Anyway, we came here to talk about sparrows, I'd say that's enough intermission for now, let's head to the garage…"

* * *

Kya had enjoyed spending time with Marcus, he was funny, smart, and a skilled technician. The two had spent hours studying, discussing, and racing their sparrows, Marcus giving her various tips on how to ride like an expert. She hadn't had any idea how complicated sparrows could be before Ren had taken it upon himself to 'educate' her, showing her at what altitude they ran best, or, how best to position oneself to gain optimal agility while riding. He had been thoroughly impressed by her sparrow, admiring how quiet it's engine was, but, like her, he preferred his ride roaring.

It was well past mid day by the time they sped back toward the Tower, this time, seated on their own sparrows. They made their way up to the Tower's top floor, taking their time, chatting about the ride back.

Exiting the elevator on the last leg of their journey, Kya ran face first into Cayde's chest, who looked down at her with a surprised expression, followed by a suspicious glare at Marcus.

"There you are!" He exclaimed, locking an arm around her neck, keeping her face pressed into his chest, "Where have the two of you been?" He asked, the question directed at Marcus.

"We were just racing sparrows… Marcus showed me-" Kya began, her voice muffled by Cayde's grip.

"Ah, ok. I see, well thank you for your services Ren, I'll be seeing you later." He said while pushing the down button for the elevator. The doors drifted closed, cutting Marcus off mid protest as he descended back down through the floors.

Cayde grunted in a satisfied manner, before shifting Kya around to his side, still keeping a hold on her as he turned to walk towards the Vanguard hall.

"What in the world do you think you were doing?" He asked, not looking down at her as he continued to walk, "Going out there with someone you barely know… come on Kya I thought you were smarter than that."

Kya's face drained of color, she had completely forgotten about… him. Meeting Marcus had been distracting to say the least, and she had grown careless by letting herself be taken from the safety of the Tower. She knew Cayde only wanted to keep her safe, and that he wasn't opposed to her adventuring at all, he just wanted her to be with people she trusted until she gained her own experience.

"Sorry…" She stuttered, stumbling alongside him. "I didn't think about it."

Cayde sighed, letting go of her, and meeting her gaze, "I'm not mad, we'll talk about it later, cause it's time for your induction." He replied with a grin, "We've been waiting most of the day for you to get back."

Kya looked horrified, "What?! How long have you know it was today!?"

The Exo spread his hands in defense, "Well… a few days I guess… but in my defense I had no idea you were gonna run off with Ren of all people." He said quickly.

Kya shoved him roughly, "Really? If I'd known sooner, I wouldn't have gone!" She growled at him. Glancing around at the Guardians that she had drawn the attention of, all looked amused at the exchange, but chose not to interfere or comment.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it now." He replied, looking a little shame faced as he descended the stairs down to the Vanguard hall.

"Is there anything I need to know before the… induction?" She asked, nervousness creeping in.

Cayde glanced at her, "Just your word, and a gun." He replied simply.

Kya nodded, taking a deep breath, and looking in front of her. Ikora, Zavala, Alric, a Titan she didn't recognize, Zephyr, and the Speaker all stood gathered around the table. All looked up at their approach, and Kya's eyes were studying the Titan, he was a large broad man, with dark ebony skin, and long dreadlocks that framed dark amber eyes; she wondered who he was. Then her eyes settled on the Speaker, this was only the second time she had seen him, the first she had only been a small girl, and she was surprised to see him here now.

The Speaker spread his arms, "Kya, Cayde. Welcome." He said in his soft, yet attention catching voice, the Speakers mask hiding his face, "We've been waiting quite a while for you to return."

Kya shuffled self consciously, "Yes, you have my apologizes for making you all wait, I was…. Distracted." She replied, bowing her head respectfully.

The Speaker nodded, "No need to worry child, you're here now, so let us begin."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment about what you thought if you feel like it :) But before you leave, I just wanted to give a special shout out and thank you to my friend Flame of the Dark, who is a fellow author here on Fanfiction. They have been incredibly helpful and encouraging to me regarding my writing, I'd highly recommend their Destiny fic "A Species Reborn" it's a great read.

Thanks for reading, love you guys!


	15. Chapter 14

**_Welcome to chapter 14! Sorry for the wait, hope you like it. Oh, and just a fore warning, this chapter is my first attempt at something... a little different, I won't spoil anything though, so read on!_**

* * *

 _ **First Strike's Price**_

Kya Thuaidh they had dubbed her, gifting her the new last name, along with the official title of Guardian. Apparently not all Guardians received a last name unless they had done something impressive before their induction, that or some already possessed one upon arriving at the Tower. The induction had been short and simple, with the Speaker himself swearing her in, and then inquiring as to what she wanted to do next. This had taken her by surprise, and she had replied with 'I have no idea.' That had been nearly four months ago.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, her feet turning in the fresh snow left little trenches, revealing the frozen ground underneath.

"How ya holding up?" Aska asked her, his voice muffled by the mirrored helm he wore.

She nodded at him, shifting her secondary scout rifle snugly into the crook of her shoulder. "Fine." She replied, taking a deep breath of the stale air circulating through her own helmet.

"It's only a quick clearing strike, we kill and go, nothing complicated." He assured her, giving her a light squeeze before releasing her shoulder.

Kya again nodded her head, glad she was surrounded by three Guardians she trusted without question. After the swearing in, she hadn't known what to do next, that is until Aska confronted her with a proposition. He offered to take her under his wing, letting her tag along on missions with them until she found a Fireteam of her own. It had been awhile, and she still hadn't found a team to pair up with, leaving her feeling stuck, and restless. She hadn't seen Zephyr since the induction, and she had been surprised he even showed up; he had congratulated her in a proud yet detached manner, almost as if he were distracted. By what exactly, Kya wasn't sure, all she did know is that he had disappeared as quickly as he had resurfaced, leaving no trace as to where he had gone. This thought brought a great weight of loneliness to her, she had known her apprenticeship wouldn't last forever, but that knowledge didn't help lessen the feeling of… abandonment. No, she shouldn't think like that, she had her- well, temporary team, and Cayde, but he was always busy. She wondered if she were being childish, thinking like this, pitying herself for not holding the attention of her mentors. Yes, that was it, she just needed to grow the hell up, she was a Guardian, not some lost puppy, her job was to kill, kill for the Tower… kill for the Traveler… that was all.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind, she focused on the scene in front of her. The four Guardians stood positioned in front of the entrance into an old vault leading underground, this entrance laid at the edge of the Grottos. The place was crawling with Fallen, the spider like aliens acting only as an inconvenience to passing Guardians, some stopping to deal with them, while others, usually seniors, chose to ignore them all together, racing by on sparrows.

This was her first Strike, she had been out on patrols and such within the past month, but this was different, this was important, and she didn't want to let anyone down. They had learned that the thing in Saturn's rings was called the Dreadnaught, a Hive ship bearing their so called King, Oryx. With this new threat, the Fallen were seeking to build more powerful weapons to both defend themselves from the Hive, as well as keeping Guardians under attack. She and her foster team, as she liked to call them, were here to permanently remove another Fallen attempt at making and gaining new weapons.

"So, we just need to destroy this super weapon so they can't get into the Warmind vault… right?" She asked as they began to advance into the passage.

"In theory, yes." Dansari replied, sidling up to her right, Aska taking her left, and Breagan taking the front, she lagged behind, their group forming a tight diamond formation. It was her job to watch their back, and eliminate snipers, she and Dansari were both ranges, she using the 1000-Yard Stare that she had received from one of her first missions, earning her the nickname Charm, which Breagan had come up with. All of them had nicknames like this, Aska's was Chief, Dansari's was Fleck, and Breagan's was Stain. She wasn't sure how they had gotten their names, she could guess at Aska's as he was the leader, but the other two still eluded her. They used these names on the field, short and simple, plus coming up with them acted as a bond among Fireteam members.

Kya adjusted the strap holding her sniper in place on her back, she'd continue using the scout for now, no need to get it out just yet. The cramped atmosphere of the cave they entered was setting her on edge, she didn't know why exactly, it was her first Strike yes, but she was never this skittish on missions.

"Nervous Charms? You're fidgeting like a squirrel with fleas." Aska teased, his head cocked back so he could glance at her. She could imagine the smug look on his face, accompanied by a sly grin, his amber eyes radiating mischief, but affectionate nonetheless.

"Oh, leave her be, better she's nervous than a cocky little shit." Breagan growled from the front, blunt and to the point as usual as he strode forward through the dark corridor.

"As always my Titan friend, your talent for ending dialogue is astounding." Dansari commented, his tone sounding completely serious to anyone who did not know him.

"Clearly not so astounding as to silence your mouth Fleck." Breagan shot back, still not bothering to look back at his followers.

"Ladies please, enough with the bickering… our protegee is acting more mature than the both of you." Aska chastised, pausing to peek around some rocks to his side. "Or have you two forgotten we're role models now?" He asked playfully, bumping shoulders with Kya, who had been looking at the perimeter of the ceiling, distracted.

A dreg screamed, and the four looked in the direction of the sound, there were three of them, about twenty feet away, skulking behind a branching passage, but they only lasted for about four seconds; their headless bodies hitting the floor with a dull thud. Dansari let the barrel of his now smoking gun lower, before quickly reloading a new clip into the pulse rifle.

Kya had her rifle up as well, but she hadn't been able to land a shot, her previous distraction had clouded her reaction time. The Warlock and Titan hadn't even bothered to raise their weapons, both seeming perfectly relaxed. Kya, on the other hand, was sweating profusely, her helmet felt stifling, but she was glad it was there so they couldn't see the moisture on her brow.

"Too slow kid, better luck next time." Dansari said, cocking his gun without turning to look at her.

"At least give her a chance." Aska complained, turning around a bend and out of view, "It's clear, guess they were just a trio of stragglers." He called from around the corner.

Kya took a deep breath forcing herself to breathe evenly, she remembered what Zephyr had taught her, she could see his face, calm and encouraging…

 _I'm not going to lie to you Kya, you'll feel fear, loss, rage… people think cause we're Guardians that we're… uh… superhuman, or some kind of hero, but we're not. We're people, soldiers but still people, Human, Exo, and Awoken alike. There are plenty of us that have fallen from the Light's grace because we start to believe we're more than that. Just remember your humanity, remember your will, and most importantly, remember your heart, because those memories can never be taken from you. Now, let's head back, it's your turn to cook if I'm not mistaken-_

"Earth to Kya! You in there sister?"

Kya blinked, her mind drifting out of the green glen, away from her Master's warmth, and back to the cold of the cave. "Sorry…" She mumbled, noticing her heartbeat was no longer thundering, and her skin felt cooler.

Breagan was standing in front of her, a huge hand on her shoulder, "Look if you're not mentally present for this Strike, you need to leave. We may be immortal, but we sure as hell can still die, and these alien bastards are getting smarter, and more dangerous every day." He lowered his voice, "We have to rely on you, so, tell me honestly, can you handle this strike Guardian?"

Kya squared her shoulders, and stood up a little straighter, something about the tone of Breagan's voice had her mind set. He was harsh, and didn't baby her like some of the others, something that had rubbed her the wrong way at first, but she realized now she respected him all the more for it.

"No, I'm fine, I just felt a little cramped that's all, I'm over it now… thanks Brea- I mean Stain." She replied nodding at the Titan.

Breagan looked at her for a moment longer before nodding and retaking his position at the front of the party.

"Life lessons with Stain the friendly Titan." Aska chuckled to himself.

"What was that?" The Titan grunted.

"Nothing!" The Warlock replied innocently.

Kya stifled a laugh, she was feeling at ease at last, thanking both her master, and Breagan's little pep talk for it. Still, there was still this sense of dread she couldn't shake, clawing at the back of her mind like a predator waiting to pounce. It was as if something terrible was looming over her, growing larger… hungrier, more prominent and dangerous. But, it was only a feeling, and she needed to stay focused.

* * *

~ _Unknown Location: Speaker 1, Samcie. Speaker 2, Ulfur.~_

 _-Coded, encrypt. Dark Place. Absent Light. Oruggt.-_

(S1)"So, what do you think? You've been watching her for a long time now… surely you've decided?"

(S2) "It's hard to say, she's definitely worth a shot, I'm just not sure if she's ready yet…"

(S1) "What do you mean?"

(S2) "She's young, and incredibly innocent, that and I've yet to show myself to her."

(S1) "But you already spoke to Cayde?"

(S2) "Yes, I received quite the threat for my little break in."

(S1) "Sounds like him…"

(S2)"Feeling sentimental?"

(S1) "Ah, maybe a little bit… You're getting me off track."

(S2)"My sincerest apologies."

(S1)"So what are you going to do, you're the one who found her, and made sure he found her… what now?"

(S2)"Well, I suppose introducing myself might be a good start, let's just hope she doesn't try to kill me on the spot, I'm not as invincible as I once was."

(S1)"That's for damn sure… but, putting the agenda aside, I'm quite eager to meet her, eventually, no rush of course."

(S2)"Understandable, and once we've… enlightened her, I'm sure she'll be eager to speak with you as well."

(S1)"Don't act like I'm the only one, we're all impatient to finally meet her."

(S2)"Well, we'll see."

(S1)"You doubt she'll side with us?"

(S2)"I-hmm… she's very loyal, an admirable quality, but, troublesome for me."

(S1)"We can use that to our advantage."

(S2)"How do you mean?"

(S1)"She's loyal, but blindly so, just shake up her beliefs a tad, than she'll be a little more… open minded."

(S2)"And I thought I was the devious one."

(S1)"Please don't make me sound like a bad guys."

(S2)"That's what she's going to think with these kind of plans."

(S1)"What are you implying?"

(S2)"..."

(S1)"Don't walk away from me, I know this is underhanded, but can you honestly come up with a better idea?"

(S2)"...No, but…"

(S1)"Trust me, if there was another way I'd…"

(S2)"I know you would."

(S1)"..."

(S2)"..."

(S1)"I'll see you next week then."

(S2)"Right."

* * *

Finally, her instincts were taking over, overriding the sea of thoughts, replaced with pure, numb action. She didn't have to think, her body moved on it's own, clip after clip, each bullet finding its mark, bodies falling to the cold ground. As quickly as it had started, it was over, all the enemies dead, their bodies littering the floor like macabre decorations.

"Well, we're almost there, the weapon should be just past this room." Aska informed the group as his Ghost scanned the sealed opening in front of them.

The three others nodded, and Kya took this time to shake off the ether staining her gear, her companions quickly following suit. She had switched to her hand cannon, the white of the gun slick with purple slime, which she carefully cleaned off with a cloth tucked in her belt.

"Good to see you've got you're cool back, nice shooting." Dansari said quietly to her, standing close to her side so his companions wouldn't hear him.

Kya wore an expression of near shock as she regarded him, he had never complimented her, ever, she would've thought the Traveler speaking to her was more plausible. As the only senior Hunter of the group, Kya had always seeked his approval over that of Aska's and Breagan's, he was Cayde's right after all. But the man was insufferable at times, constantly correcting her in a way that made her feel humiliated, or playing down her accomplishments on the field.

"Thanks…" She said slowly, carefully, suddenly wary he was trying to trick her into saying something stupid.

He stood there for a long minute, shifting uncomfortably while Aska and Breagan spoke quietly a little ways away, all of them taking an unspoken break.

"You known what, to hell with this, I'm going to be frank kid, I never liked you." He said in a low growl.

Kya crossed her arms over her chest, she was right, he was just being an asshole as per usual, "And you feel the need to tell me this now because….? And as if I didn't already know." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Let me finish will you? I used past tense for a reason." He glanced at his friends before continuing, "Suffice to say I was… wrong, ok? You've been with us for a while now, you never complain, you follow orders, and no matter how much crap I gave you, you never went off on me. I-respect that, you've proven yourself as a member of our little band, and a fellow Hunter." He held out his hand to her, "You have my respect kid."

Kya stood frozen in place, her mind trying to process what she had just heard. Dansari had actually apologized to her, what the actual-

"Are you just going to leave me hanging?" He asked impatiently.

Kya shook herself, reaching out to take his hand, and shaking it, "Sorry I just… never thought I'd hear something like that from you."

"Yeah well neither did I, but here we are." He said gruffly, taking his hand back and placing it on the barrel grip of his weapon. "But still, I mean it, when you do eventually get a team of your own.. Well, I'll be sad to see you go."

"That-means a lot." Kya replied, not knowing what to say, he was serious, and she felt elated at hearing his approval for the first time.

Dansari grunted slightly as Aska threw an arm around his shoulders, shaking the smaller man with his superior weight, "Are you bonding Fleck? Nice to see you're actually being friendly for once." He said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Dansari uttered a low growl, shoving the butt of his rifle into Aska's gut, sending the Warlock reeling back a few paces.

"Touch or speak to me again and you'll be drinking your food through a straw for the next month." The Hunter threatened, turning a glare on Aska's hunched form.

"Light Fleck!" Aska wheezed, coughing as he gasped to refill his lungs. "You're going to kill me one day."

"It's tempting on occasion." Dansari replied flatly.

"And once again we're proving ourselves less mature than the kid." Breagan rumbled, shaking his large head slowly.

Aska chuckled, straightening while gingerly rubbing his midsection. "She's got more brains than all of our sorry asses put together, Zephyr beat that much into her. Now maturity…" he looked long and hard at the Huntress, "She's still a pup."

Kya glared at him through her helmet as the other two covered snickers, "I don't think you have much room to talk."

Aska shrugged, "I said you have the brains, what more do you want from me?" He said as if she had insulted him.

"You can't ever say anything right to a woman," Dansari interjected, "They always turn it back on you in the worst possible way."

Kya turned to him, "So I guess you've had your fill of good manners for today? And the fact that I'm a woman has nothing to do with what I choose to say. It's called an opinion, mine just happens to be well thought out while yours are about as neat as kindergarten finger painting." She retorted, earning a laugh from Breagan as his two companions struggled to formulate a response.

"Alright, I think we have a winner." The Titan stated, "Now let's finish this, I'm getting hungry."

They all nodded their agreement, facing the door, before Aska gave the command for his Ghost to open it.

* * *

He switched off the coms device, heaving a deep sigh, and running a hand through his wild mass of hair as if to tame it, a fruitless venture. He leaned his back up against the cold stone of the cliff, and looked down, hundreds of feet off the ground, he lay cradled in a shallow nook. The city was shining in the early morning sun, panes of glass composing the buildings, reflecting the sun, appearing like little tongues of flame in the golden light.

Truly beautiful he thought, wrapping his cloak tighter about him, it was bitterly cold up here, but the view was worth the chill and climb. Being up this high gave him a sense of clarity, everything seeming small and insignificant from his perch, he could think up here, and he needed to think. He counted the years on his fingers, over a decade of his life, dedicated to something he barely understood, and a person he had never even met. He hoped to the Tra- no, to the Light? He didn't even know what to swear to anymore, he just hoped his friend knew what he was doing. The last thing he wanted was for her to be scared off by _his_ antics before he could properly… sway her.

He chuckled, "Never thought I'd become so nefarious sounding, even to myself." He could hardly hear his own voice over the thundering wind. This habit of talking to himself was something that had developed over many years of isolation; however, when he did talk to anyone else, they usually regarded him with fear, disgust, hostility, or a mix thereof… not that he blamed them. He remembered when they had welcomed him, honored him, some might even say revere… those had been better times, at least for him. But, his fame hadn't lasted long, as soon as the Tower had ascended, he was cast into shadow. He noticed his hands had balled into fists, so he forced himself to relax, and breathe deeply of the chill air; getting upset after so many years would change nothing.

He pulled a short wooden pipe from the folds of his vest, admiring the little thing that was carved to look like a dragon, it's maw acting as the tobacco bowl, and its tail as the mouthpiece. Not his finest caving, but he took pride in it nonetheless, he thought as he prepared it for smoking.

"Too windy for matches," he mumbled to himself, touching the tiny bundle of tobacco with his finger tip, setting it to light. He quickly drew on the pipe, the smoke sending a pleasant warmth through his chest, taking a few more puffs, he settled back down, tucking his arms in close as he continued to watch the bustling city.

He scratched at the dark stubble on his neck, contemplating as to how he wished to approach the impending situation he would soon face. Should he threaten, plead, befriend, remain mysterious? Good question, and all answers had mutual benefits, but there were also downsides, there always were. He didn't want to hurt her, or alienate her, and although he'd never met her, he felt as if he knew her to a small degree. He'd watched her on missions, noting her skill, which he considered impressive even for a senior Guardian; he had also seen her in the Tower on a few rare occasions, where she seemed more at ease and friendly. He didn't like following in the shadows, he felt as though it was a violation of her privacy, yet his accomplice insisted. Why he didn't keep tabs on her himself was a mystery, but he supposed it was because the man was just too… personally near the situation for him to be expected to make the best decisions. He took a long draw of his pipe, holding it in for a while, before breathing it out through his nose. His mind shifted to a different topic, he wondered about the Vanguard, Cayde more specifically, the fact that he had actually taken the babe in still surprised him even now. He remembered his lost bet, and grumbled irritably as he pictured his friends smug face. The night he had broken into the Hunter's apartment had been purely out of curiosity, to see if he truly cared about the girl as much as his friend said he would. Once again, his friend had been correct, and he had lost yet another prized possession, a pair of gauntlets this time.

He hated being out guessed, he was the brains of the operation after all, and he was swiftly running out of things to lose. Everything aside, he was planning on arranging a meeting with… Kya he thought is was, he was considering setting up a little scavenger hunt for her, letting her find him, instead of the other way around. He thought this might ease the… tension that might arise at her first seeing him, letting her think that she were more in control of the situation than she really was, ignorance was bliss after all. However, if she were intelligent enough, she could foresee that the situation seemed manipulated, and therefore place him in suspicion. Whatever the path the outcome would be the same, if she guessed his trickery she would think she had outsmarted him, and therefore feel a sense of confidence, giving him an edge in either of the two situations. The only difference being that if she guessed right, she'd earn a portion of his respect, which he doubted she would care about.

He sighed, a large cloud of frosty air filling the space in front of him, which was almost instantaneously swept away by the mountain wind. "Perhaps this is yet another instance I'm over thinking... Hell, I could pretend I'm someone else and earn her trust… although that could become problematic when I give my true identity, or if I'm discovered." He thought a moment, "What if she thinks I'm some sort of stalker…" This thought made him laugh, "The thing is I kind of am.. Never thought of that, trying to explain it to her will be… interesting." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Why must everything have so many little bits and pieces, each as crucial as the king in chess, yet as fragile as glass…" This thought made him think he sounded like a philosopher, "Maybe I should write a book…" He mumbled, taking another draw of smoke, tasting the cherry. "Soon, all aside I'll be meeting you in due time, the pieces will soon be in place." His green eyes stared into the distance, unfocused, "We'll see what you choose to do, when the time comes."

* * *

"To your left!" Kya heard Aska shout at her as she gunned down a stealth Vandal barreling toward her. She pivoted just in time to blow the head off a dreg that was aiming to stab her with it's dagger.

"Got him!" She shouted back, reloading a new cartridge into her hand cannon. Their team was fighting against the Fallen forces in a large open space, surrounded by buildings on three sides, and a huge steel and concrete wall at the back. A flat raised section of concrete led out of the building a few meters, before dropping off, leaving a section of space underneath, and a center that resembled a U. Kya stood off to one side on the left ducking in the entrance of one of the buildings; Aska and Dansari fought off to the right, and Breagan stood in the middle, mercilessly plowing through Fallen. A huge shank hovered in the very center of the arena, it was the reason they were here. The machine relentlessly bombarded them with arc blasts, while simultaneously releasing lesser shanks like some kind of mother bee.

The aliens poured from doors, windows, and holes punched in the buildings side, they seemed endless, Kya had lost count of how many she'd killed, and a pile was quickly forming in front of the door she hid in.

"Kid! I could use some help!" Breagan shouted, back handing a Vandal that got to close so hard it was sent slamming into a wall. Fallen were starting to overwhelm him, each reload of his auto rifle gave them opportunity to get closer. Kya wasted no time in rushing out of her bunker, facing three dregs; she fired instinctively from the hip, not even looking down the site as she let off three shots, taking down the dregs in mere seconds. Nearly two dozen Fallen of various ranks converged on Breagan, Aska and Dansari were similarly occupied. She knew they would need help as well, so she readied herself for a super.

She let her mind empty and drift, sensing the void. She felt for the energy, it was like dipping your hand into a raging river, reach in too far, and you'd drown, too little, and nothing would happen. It was like searching in that river for a venomous snake, she had to sense it's movements before she drew it out, so to not be bitten. She felt the power rush through her body, and she forced it into her palms, molding it into the familiar shape of a bow. The weapon thrummed with a musical energy, the song of death for her enemies; she drew the string of light, feeling the familiar weight on her fingertips as she pulled it back to her cheek, releasing the shaft of shadow with an exhalation of breath. The arrow landed in the center of a Captain's chest, reducing the Fallen to a pile of ash, while the rest of the aliens were bound by tenderals of void.

"Nice one Charm!" Aksa told her, wasting no time in taking out the tethered Fallen alongside his companions.

Enemies being dealt with, the Fireteam turned their attention on the giant shank, which seemed to have finally run out of it's explosive offspring. They each readied their heavy weapons, ducking behind crates as they took aim, and fired. Aska used a rocket launcher, Breagan a grenade launcher, and Dansari and Kya both sported Snipers. The Huntress felt the satisfying kick of her rifle, as she repeatedly shot the shanks right rotator fan, while Dansari chipped away at the other. The machine didn't last long under such concentrated fire, and it was soon sent spinning out of control.

"Watch out!" Kya shouted at Aska as the machine plummeted straight for him; she flew into action, running over and tackling him to the ground so that the shank missed taking the Warlocks head off by mere inches. There was a resounding BOOM, as the Fallen weapon crashed into one of the buildings, were it settled, hungry tongues of flame licking its remains.

"Thanks." Aska said, sliding off his helm and grinning at her.

Kya nodded and moved off of him, "No problem, I owed you one for earlier anyway." She replied helping him up and removing her own helmet.

The now silent world around them helped them all to relax, that last kill of theirs must have made the reinforcements think twice about seeking revenge on the four warriors.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be." Breagan commented, replacing his auto rifle on his back while walking over to stand with his group.

"You can say that again, we didn't have one revive, damn good run guys." Dansari called from where he squatted in the snow, a rare engram in his hand which he inspected critically, his red hair plastered comically to his face in a severe case of helmet hair.

Kya trotted over to him, glancing eagerly at the blue engram in his hand, "Anything good?" She asked, peering at her senior in curiosity.

Dansari grunted, "Nope." He replied tossing it to her, earning a smile of appreciation from the girl.

"Too bad." She said, examining the engram with excitement, before fazing it into her virtual storage. The two Hunters turned in surprise at the sound of angry shouts; both Aska and Breagan were fighting over a legendary engram that had been concealed beneath the snow near their feet, each claiming to have spotted it first.

Dansari chuckled, "Imbeciles." He mumbled to himself, "Fight smarter not harder kid, and you'll always be rewarded." He continued, standing to his feet and brushing his hands off on his thighs.

Kya glanced at him, watching the verbal fist fight taking place in front of her with amusement, "What do you mean?"

Dansari pointed a little ways away, down below the concrete platform, lying in the snow a few hundred feet away, lay another legendary engram, shining in the evening sun.

Kya's jaw dropped, and Dansari just smiled, seeing the flicker of thought pass over her face. "Finders keepers." He reminded her, casually striding over to the engram.

Kya's shoulders drooped, and she kicked the snow in irritation, "One day!" She growled at his back.

"But not today!" He replied, hopping off the raised platform, and walking over to the glowing object. Kya watched him with envy as he neared the engram, she had desperately been hoping she'd get a legendary from this mission, but it looked like she had been to slow this time. A sudden movement of a glassy outline caught her attention, it had been from the corner of her eye, over to the right on the raised portion of land, directly above Dansari. She looked, but saw nothing, so she just shrugged it off as her imagination, returning her attention to Aska and Breagan's quarrel.

 _Thump!_

Kya jumped at the sound of cracking through the area that echoed with a disturbing volume, she turned, looking around frantically; what she saw froze her in place. Dansari was lying on his back in the snow, a Fallen Captain standing over him, still partially concealed by it's stealth shield. The Hunter had had the wind knocked out of him by the Fallen's ambush, and was struggling to refill his lungs, not having time for what came next.

The Captain lifted one huge armored foot, uttering an ear piercing roar of triumph, and brought it down on Dansari's chest, filling her ears with a sickening wet crack as his bones gave way. He screamed in agony, getting the attention of his other two teammates, who began running to their friends aid, but he was to far away. Dansari's Ghost appeared, sensing his Guardians distress, but the little light was snuffed out as quickly as it appeared, crushed in one of the Fallen's merciless fists. A blast of light erupted from the Ghost's shattered remains, knocking them all back a few paces.

Blind with fury, Kya rushed passed her dazed comrades, straight at the enemy. She couldn't hear, couldn't feel, couldn't think, she only moved, intent on killing the murder, giving her speed she never thought was possible. She lunged at the Captain, intent on plunging her dagger in its throat.

She made her target, the backstabber's blood sprayed across her face as her knife stole away the things last breath with a satisfying crunch of exoskeleton. They both toppled to the ground, off of Dansari's still figure, and it was only then that she noticed the sword skewering her abdomen, She felt the blood rising in her throat, and she coughed, covering the Fallen corpse beneath her with crimson blood. Her vision began to go dark, and she felt herself begin to drift, entering nothing.

* * *

Void, that was the only word she could think of to describe how this felt, she just wasn't sure where exactly this void was, then again, void meant nothing, and nothing had no location, so she supposed wondering such things was ultimately pointless. Peace was another word that came to mind; she thought, but never of anything important, just trivial things like right now, and she suppose it was rather peaceful, not having anything to think about of importance. She was content to just drift here forever, contemplating the meaning of meaningless words, yet she felt this constant pull on her to move, move against the current. She wondered what it was, other than annoying that is, it was as if she were in a deep sleep, and someone were shining a flashlight on her face.

 _Come back_

What was that? A voice? It sounded familiar, and felt warm.

 _You've got to wake up little sister._

She felt the peace begin to fade, the warm seep away, and a cold creep in.

 _There, come on now, open your eyes._

She didn't want to, the more she listened the more miserable she felt. She was lying on something hard, and frozen, while something warm and gentle was pressed to her face. She tried opening her eyes, but she saw nothing, her world was blurred and shapeless.

 _Breathe! You've gotta breathe!_

She tried, and failed, her body refused to obey her, and panic began to take over. Something thumped her chest hard, sending a sharp pain through her. In retaliation she began to thrash violently, lashing out at whatever was attacking her. She felt her arm strike something, and a dull pain blossomed on the back of her hand. A moment passed, and she suddenly found she couldn't move her arms, they were pinned in place at her sides. Terrified she kicked, but her legs were soon subdued as well.

 _Kya stop! It's me, Aska! You're alright, come on kid take a breath!_

Something again thumped her chest, harder this time, and she was finally able to suck in a quick breath. She gasped, panting and straining to breath as quickly as possible without passing out. Her vision cleared, and she blinked the tears from her tears, focusing on the familiar face above her. Aska sat on top of her, straddling her, with his legs pinning hers to the ground, while his hands roughly held her wrists to her sides. She noticed a small cut on his cheek, surrounded by red blotchy skin… had she hit him?

"Thank the Traveler." He breathed, moving off of her, "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice horse and eyes rimmed with red.

Kya nodded, still feeling dizzy and confused, her head rolling from side to side as if she didn't know where she was.

Aska gently cradled her in his arms, supporting her back so she could sit up, "What do you last remember?" He whispered, almost as if that was the only volume he could handle.

She thought for a moment, "We were going on a Strike-" Her eyes widened in sudden shock and horror. "Dansari?!" She croaked, her voice breaking from the dryness of her throat. Kya scrambled to her feet, Aska not moving to stop her, and she turned, her heart sinking as she did so.

Dansari lay in the once white snow, his chest still shaking violently with the effort of breathing, Breagan knelt next to him, helpless. She stumbled over to him, collapsing on the edge a pool of blood that still poured from the Hunter's wound. She looked in numb horror at his mangled chest, shards of bone peaking out of the pulpy flesh like sharp jagged teeth, surrounded by a sea of scarlet.

Dansari's head rolled slightly to look at her as he continued to choke on his own blood; she noticed one of his fingers lift slightly, and she gingerly took his hand in both of hers, not knowing what else to do. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and her chest spasmed violently as she took in the hopeless scene.

The Hunter blinked tiredly at her, his breathing was beginning to slow, and he offered her a small smile. His finger suddenly began to tap her wrist with a familiar pattern, and she listened to it, her sobs growing all the more heartbroken as he finished, breathing his last.

Breagan sucked in a strangled breath, reaching over his friends face to close his eyes, putting him to rest.

* * *

 _ **So what'd you think? This was my first chapter aside from the first few that deals with a heavier situation, so I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks so much for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 15

**_This chapter is a little longer than normal, so please enjoy! Oh, but before you continue, I just want to thank all of me reviewers! You guys have been super helpful, and I really love reading the comments you guys have, they're honestly one of the only things that keep me going on this story. So thank you so much!_**

* * *

 _ **Confrontation**_

Cayde stood at the head of the slab, looking down at the white cloth covering the still form of one of his Hunters. His chest felt tight, as he finished reciting the traditional goodbye for a Guardians death; he barely heard his own words as he spoke, something about asking the Light to protect him, and thanking him for his services.

As he finished, he glanced over at the lifeless Hunter's team; the Warlock and Titan stood with heads bowed, their faces solemn. Seeing them sent a wave of sympathy through him, and he quickly looked away, taking the torch that a subordinate held ready for him. With a deep breath, he lit the pyre, bathing Dansari's body in hungry orange and yellow flames. Stepping back a few paces, he watched the fire, avoiding looking around at all gathered there, knowing he'd see the rest of his Hunters, each grim faced, and morning their lost brother. Death ceremonies for Hunters were secretive events, showered with little pomp or ceremony, only those of his class as well as his closest friends were invited. The dark stone slab jutted out unnaturally on the site of a raised incline, deep in the heart of the forest, where they stood gathered now, the shroud of death hanging over each Guardian. They almost always took place at night, under a spread of brilliant stars that always seemed to cast the deceased in column of somber light, as if they too mourned.

There was complete silence, no one spoke, each content to listen to the crackling flames. A half hour passed, and people slowly began to leave, each touching their brows in a gesture of goodbye before they left, disappearing into the dark night. The Vanguard soon found himself nearly alone, only Aska and Breagan remained, so he chanced a look around at his surroundings, and saw Kya sat on the ground with her back against a tree over his shoulder. Her face was blank, and her eyes were puffy with red streaks running down her cheeks, she looked so pale and fragile, he hated seeing her like that. Cayde turned, slowly making his way over to the Huntress, taking a seat next to her, his legs stretched out before him. He put an arm around her shoulders, not saying a word, he knew better then most the pain of loss, and there was nothing he could say that would ease what she was feeling.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered, her voice barely audible. "This was my fault."

He felt her rest her head on his shoulder, and he set his chin on it, "You know that isn't true Kya." He said softly.

"But it is, I could've done something." She replied, her voice bitter and distant.

Cayde glanced at Aska and Breagan, the two were eyeing them with concern, and he waved at them reassuringly. "Listen." he began, brushing the hair away from her face, "You can't think like that, ya hear me?"

Kya chuckled humorlessly, "Than how should I think? Dansari is dead, I watched it happen, and you know what? I saw the Captain that killed him, if I had been paying more attention I could've warned him, I could've-" Her breath hitched, leaving her unable to finish.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, I know it's hard to accept, even Guardians aren't immune to death, it's times like this that remind us of that. Dansari was my right hand, I knew him well, we didn't always get along, but he was there when I needed him, and a good man underneath all that… barbed wire he kept up for most people. He lived a good life, did a lot of good, and he was finally given rest on the field, which is exactly what every Hunter dreams of." He stroked Kya's hair as her shoulders shuddered slightly, "How about you? What'd you think of him? I'm sure he'd like to hear what ever you have to say, where ever he is."

Kya was quiet for a long time, so long in fact that Cayde was beginning to think she may not speak at all, "I admired him, he was… a great fighter, and he was also a bit of an ass at times, but that never bothered me to much." She took a deep breath, "I felt as though, I was finally getting to know him for who he really was, and now… that's never going to happen…."

Cayde nodded, "I get it, you feel regret, guilt… that's perfectly normal." He paused, and Kya looked up at him expectantly, "I know this doesn't help but… I've been in the same place, only worse, I know what each end of the road has in store, choosing the dark or the light… letting it take over you Kya… it isn't worth it, ever, you have to think of what he'd want for you, and he'd want you to move on wouldn't he? He'd want you to keep kicking ass and following were he no longer can… Ya know?"

Kya looked down at her hands in her lap, nodding slowly, "Yes." She replied simply, looking up at the now smoldering embers that were once a Hunter. "He told me something before he left." She said quietly, seemingly more to herself than him. "He said, 'Take care of them for me' and then he just… let go, as if by saying that he could finally rest in peace."

Cayde rubbed her shoulder, looking away from her face to the two other Fireteam members, still standing with their heads bowed. "Well then, it seems he left you with a job to do." She nodded, and he felt a slight sense of relief at her newly gained peace, he could sense it, and knew she would be alright, she would just take time to heal.

* * *

"Well, when are you going to go see them?" Star asked, bobbing at Kya's side as she looked out over the mountains. She leaned on the railing, heaving a deep sigh at Star's question.

"I don't know, I haven't seen either of them since the funeral... " She replied, running a hand over her face. "I just thought they needed a little space after everything."

The Ghost blinked it's one luminous eye, "Well, it's been a few days, I think now might be a good time."

Kya glanced at Star, "Yeah, you're right…" She turned facing her Ghost, "I'm just not sure what I should say, I've thought a lot about it, and I've only turned up blanks."

The Ghost twisted it's frame, thinking, "There isn't really anything you can say, I think it's more about what you do now that matters."

Kya gave her Ghost a suspicious look, "When did you become so wise?"

Star made a little shrugging motion, "I'm your Ghost, it's my job to sound like I know what I'm talking about."

Kya rolled her eyes, "That's reassuring Star." She held out her hand to the Ghost, where it dissolved in her palm.

Turning to leave the Tower plaza, she saw a figure swiftly making their way toward her.

"Marcus?" She greeted him, surprised.

He smiled at her, nodding, yet she could tell he was not his usual cheery self, there were lines on his face, making him look older, and his eyes looked glassy and tired.

"Kya." He said, stopping at her side, "How are you?" He continued after an awkward moment of silence.

"I'm… ok." She replied, shuffling her feet uncomfortably.

Marcus gave her a pained look, and another half hearted smile, "Are you sure?" He pressed, wincing as he did so, as if regretting pressing her further.

Kya shrugged, and forced a smile, "Well, I guess I'm as good as I can be given the circumstances, but… yes, I'm doing fine now." She paused, waiting to see if he'd reply, when he didn't she asked, "How about you? I know you knew him too."

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck with a hand, "I'm fine, it was just so… sudden, I guess it really hasn't settled in yet for me."

Kya looked at him with sympathy, she and Marcus had spent a great deal of time together since they first met, and had grown fairly close over the past few months. He had even tagged along on a few missions with her and her team, where she had discovered Dansari and he were well acquainted.

"I know how you feel." She said with bitter irony. They were both silent for a moment, "Well, I was just about to go visit Aska and Breagan… I haven't seen them since the ceremony."

Marcus nodded slowly, "Of course, sorry I wasn't meaning to keep you."

Kya smiled softly, sensing his unease and need to provide her with some semblance of comfort. She raised herself up on her tiptoes, moving closer and placing a hand on his chest, before kissing his cheek.

"We'll talk later, thanks for checking on me Marcus." She said, stepping around him to head to her team's flat. She glanced back to see Marcus staring at her back, his cheeks flushed, and eyes wide as if he was still processing what had just happened.

Kya felt a rush of embarrassment, why the hell had she done that? She hadn't even thought about it, she had acted on an impulse. She ducked her head, making a quick beeline off of the plaza, and toward the Guardian barracks.

* * *

Kya stood outside the door of a standard Fireteam living quarters, her fist raised to knock on the closed door. She took a deep breath, before sounding three sharp raps on the frame, taking a step back and holding her breath as she waited.

She heard a loud creak, followed by a crash and a quiet curse, before the door was slowly pushed open, a Warlock peering out at her through the narrow crack.

"Hey." Kya greeted him, taking in her friend with a look of obvious concern. Aska was dressed in a long tan tunic, with tight fitted trousers, and no shoes; his usually neat hair was a tousled mess, and his eyes were blot shot. He was leaning heavily on the door frame, and she could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Hey." He replied, opening the door a little wider, "What're you doing here Charm?"

"I came to see you and Breagan, to.. Talk maybe." She explained cautiously. "But I can come by later if you're not feeling up to company right now."

Aska studied her for a moment, "No, you can come in, just watch your step, it's a little messy." saying this he held the door opened for her.

Kya entered the apartment, it wasn't the first time she'd visited her teammates before, the place was always inviting and neat, and they would all sit on the L shaped couch in the living room and talk. The place looked like a bomb had gone off, cloths, weapons, glasses, and bottles were scattered everywhere, and the large window that made up the far wall was partially shuttered, casting the flat in a dim light. She walked past the small kitchen, and straight into the living room, drinking in the carnage.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Aska asked, speaking slowly as he walked past her, taking a seat on the couch. He grabbed a glass bottle filled with amber liquid off of a night stand next to the couch, and poured a mouth full into a short glass. He swallowed the drink in one short gulp, grimacing as he swallowed the burning liquor.

Kya suddenly felt extremely uneasy as she took a seat across from him, she'd never seen him like this, he was always the one that remained unfazed and reassuring through anything.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing." She said honestly.

Aska gave a dry, hollow laugh, "Oh, I'm fine, just fine." He replied, pouring himself another drink.

"Aska." Kya said softly, moving to sit next to him, placing her hand on the glass so he could not indulge further. "You don't have to lie to me."

Aska refused to look at her, he instead stared straight ahead; Kya took the glass from his hand, and set it on the floor near her feet. She laid her head on his shoulder, and held one on his hands in two of her own, sharing in his grief. Barely a minute had passed, before Aska's shoulders began to shake, and he covered his face with a free hand.

Kya was tempted to add her own tears to those Aska shed, seeing him so hurt made her heart ache, but she had already cried her fill, and she felt the need to be strong for her companion.

"We've been a Fireteam since the Tower first came under construction… did you know that?" He said suddenly, leading Kya to chance a glance at his face, seeing the distant look in his golden eyes. "He was the first person I met after my rebirth, he was a complete jerk, and tried to kill me, just because I was 'annoying'." He chuckled, "But I was tougher than he thought, and I followed him until he finally gave up on trying to get rid of me, afterwards we met Breagan, and together we found the City." He sighed, "I can't remember a time in my life when he wasn't there… I still can't believe he's…" He trailed off, and Kya gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I understand." Kya said gently, "Although, I can't claim to know or care about him like you do… but I regret not getting to know him more."

Aska looked down at her, straightening up from where he had been hunched over, "You know he didn't hate you right? He liked you more than he'd ever let on, though, I guess he told you that before… anyway, he thought a lot of you."

Kya glanced at her feet bashfully, "I always used to think he hated me, and I just annoyed him, so that means a lot Aska."

The Warlock chuckled, "Oh, don't get the wrong idea, he did hate you at first, he used to say how you were just a spoiled, over privileged little brat."

Kya glared at him, before looking up at the ceiling, "Wow, thanks, I would've been alright just knowing the good things."

Aska smiled for the first time since Dansari died, "Just thought you should know." He said with a shrug, reaching down to retrieve his glass from where Kya had placed it on the floor.

"Hey now, I think you've had enough of that." Kya berated him, trying to snatch the drink from his grasp with little success.

Aska held it up where she couldn't reach, placing a hand on her forehead, simultaneously holding her at bay and blinding her, while he drained the glass's contents.

"Ah, that's good." He sighed, setting the now empty cup on the coffee table. Kya shoved his hand off her face, fuming at the clearly drunk Warlock.

"You are an idiot." She growled, clearly displeased with him.

"Ah, come on." He held up the bottle for her to inspect, "This was his, he kept it in his night stand next to his bed, never shared it with anyone." He chuckled softly as he inspected it himself, "Scottish whisky, found it in a preserved bunker, he was so proud of the find. Fleck always said the only way I'd ever get a taste is if he was dead and buried…" He paused, a look of bitter sorrow flashing across his features, "Never thought I'd out live him truth be told." He glanced up at her, "It'd be a shame to let this go to waste is what I'm trying to say."

Kya raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't think you need to drink the whole bottle in one night in order to, 'enjoy it'." She retorted.

Aska grinned and shrugged again, as if a sudden idea had just occurred to him, he twisted to one side, producing another glass, and setting it next to his own on the table.

"You've had liquor, haven't you Kya?" He asked mischievously.

Kya eyed him suspiciously, "Yes." She replied carefully, remember the night Cayde had taken her to her first bar, were he proceeded to instruct her on the various types, strengths, and tastes of alcohol. She had tried scotch, at Zephyr's request, a sip of wine, and a swig of beer that night, before taking a shot of something… she couldn't remember what it was, her memory had become foggy after that. The next morning had been one of the worst in her entire life, her head had felt like it might explode, and her gut knotted and rolled in a way that made her feel sick when attempting to even stand.

"Good." He said pouring them both a glass from the half empty bottle.

"Uh, no… Aska I really shouldn't, nor do I have a desire too…" She began.

"A toast! To our fallen brother, may he find his way to peace." Aska announced, pressing the glass in her hand, while drinking from his own.

Kya stared at the glass in her hand as it were a snake, she glanced up to see Aska looking at her expectantly.

She grimaced, holding out her glass and repeating the toast, feeling obligated to humor Aska, she drank. The whisky burned it's way down her throat, hitting her stomach hard, before settling with a comforting warmth that was surprisingly pleasant. She coughed, her eyes watering slightly at the unfamiliar sensation.

Aska patted her back proudly, "Not half bad is it?" He asked, and before Kya knew it he had refilled her empty glass, leaving her baffled as to how he could move so fast while being completely drunk.

"No, but I think one glass is sufficient for a toast…" Kya began.

"Nonsense, go ahead and drink up, don't worry, Breagan won't mind he doesn't drink, mans a monk if ya ask me… well aside from his mouth... but everything else." He made an exaggerated movement with his hand, wiping across his brow, "If you don't believe me then just wait till he gets back, he'll be up my ass about the state of our quarters, guaranteed." Aska started to babble, his speech becoming more slurred the more he spoke, leaving Kya snickering behind the camouflage of her hand.

Not seeing the harm, she downed another glass, the burning was less surprising this time so she found it more enjoyable.

"There ya go, really helps to loosen up doesn't it." The Warlock continued, leaning back in his seat with a deep contented sigh, his glass being remarkably refilled, and she looked down to see her cup was likewise.

She was tempted to ask how he managed to do that, but there was a slightly more pressing question on her mind, "Aska?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is Breagan? Nobody's seen him since the ceremony, well, no one's seen either of you but, it's clear what you've been doing." Kya noticed as she spoke that it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to keep a clear line of thought, and a warmth was quickly overtaking her limbs, leaving her feeling like a pile of jello.

"Oh, he disappeared after the funeral, he's probably out getting blood drunk." He shuddered, "Yeah, I pity whatever poor alien that wanders in that Titan's path."

Kya looked at him for a moment as if trying to decide if he were serious or not, unconsciously sipping her drink, her mind growing hazier by the minute.

* * *

Cayde wandered about the Tower plaza aimlessly, looking left and right, up and down, trying without success to locate Kya. They were suppose to go out somewhere to eat tonight, it was the first time in a while that he had some time to kill.

"Man, if I got a handful of glimmer for every time I've had to hunt that girl down my debt would be a thing of the past." He mumbled to himself, strolling down a Tower corridor that led to his flat since there was no sign of her at the plaza. He looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps making their way toward him, seeing none other than Breagan, who wore a concerned expression on his steel face.

"Cayde." The Titan greeted him.

"Breagan, something wrong my friend? Haven't seen you for a while." The Hunter asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for a reply.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, I've just been… out. As for a problem... It's nothing that serious." He began, a look that closely resembled amusement crossing his face. "You know what, it's better if I just show you." He beckoned for Cayde to follow, before turning back the way he had come. The Exo stared after the Titan in mild confusion, before shrugging and trotting after the big guy.

They both stopped at Breagan's flat, but before they entered, the Titan glanced at Cayde saying, "Just, take it in before you say anything, I honestly don't know what the hell either of them were thinking." Before Cayde could process what exactly he meant, Breagan threw open the door, revealing the one he had been looking for the last few hours, and a Warlock, both of whom were very, very drunk. Kya had her legs thrown over the back of the couch, with her back lying in the seat, and head lolling off the edge, her face flushed red as she laughed at something Aska had said. The Warlock was seated normally next to her, with his arms thrown behind his head as he laughed with the tipsy Huntress.

"What in the name of the Traveler are you two doing?" Cayde interjected, striding into the flat, and into the living room so that they could see him.

Kya tilted her head at him, not bothering to move as she greeted him with a large grin, "Hey Cayde! What're you doing here?" She asked between giggles, her voice slow and slurred.

"I've been looking for you for hours, and honestly, this is the last situation I expected to find you in. You're drunker than a fish in a wine barrel." Cayde replied, shaking his head at the girl.

"He's not wrong kid." Aska agreed, "You're a total lightweight."

"You." Cayde said, pointing an accusing finger at the Warlock, "Are the one who instigated this." He gestured to Kya, "Look at her! I hope you're happy with yourself, she's gonna be puking her guts out in a few hours."

Aska squinted at him, running his tongue over his teeth as he glanced down at the Huntress who was beginning to nod off. "I think she'll be fine, kids tough."

Cayde ran a hand over his face, glaring at Aska who was attempting to appear completely innocent. "You're missing the point." He said, walking over to Kya, who was nearly asleep now. He slid an arm under his knees and back, lifting her off the couch. "Watch him." Cayde said, turning to Breagan, "I don't want him leaving this flat till he's stone cold sober." The Titan nodded, heading over to his comrade.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Aska growled as Breagan began to help him stand from his seat.

"That's up for debate." The Titan replied, steadying his friend on his feet, "Now let's get you in bed so you can sleep it off."

The two stumbled off to one of the doors on the flats left wall, while Cayde took Kya to his own flat, as she had yet to move out on her own. Like he had done so many times in the past, Cayde put her to bed, laying her in a bed that was to small for her now. She was completely out, her body limp and eyes fluttering under their lids as she dreamed.

"Light kid, I'd thought you'd learned the first time…" He mumbled to himself, throwing a blanket over Kya's still figure, "You're still just a girl ya know that? All that training and ya still haven't got a lick of sense..." He sighed, turning to leave the room, careful to keep the room as dark as possible, closing the door behind him. The Hunter seated himself on the couch, settling in for a long wait.

* * *

"Never again, never ever again. Why didn't I just say no? Why did you let me do that!? Aren't you supposed to make sure I don't do stupid things!?" Kya blurted suddenly, throwing her hands up in the air as she glared at her Ghost.

"My job is to keep you alive, getting drunk out of your wits doesn't qualify as life threatening." Star replied, bobbing from side to side as she scanned their surroundings.

"Define 'life threatening' cause I was close to suicide after turning inside out for an hour." She growled, stepping over a fallen log that lay across her trail. After waking up from her liquor induced coma, Kya had felt like a Titan had punched her on both temples, while her stomach had refused to hold any food down. After emptying the contents of her guts, she had laid on the bathroom floor for around thirty minutes, rethinking her life while Cayde watched from the door. She needed fresh air, hence her current trek through the forest, where she wandered aimlessly all by her lonesome, needing the solidarity.

The woods were quiet and peaceful, filled with golden light that streamed through the trees, falling on the fresh snow covering the ground. It was late morning, she had spent a great deal of time at Aska's as well as sleeping off her intoxication, so she wasn't at all sure about how long she had been out.

"I just thought this might be a good learning experience for you, you had to learn at some point." Star chirped, drifting out in front of her.

"I think you like watching me suffer, and that's why you decided not to do anything…" Kya started, but trailed off as something caught her attention. A line of tracks a little ways to her right were marring the surface of the pristine snow, curious, she went to examine them.

"Kya? Where are you going?" Her Ghost asked as she knelt next to the trail.

"Come here and look at these." Kya beckoned while she gently brushed the imprint with her finger tips.

"Mhm, yup, footprints? Looks like someone is out hunting." The Ghost replied, hovering over the print as she blinked at it with mild curiosity.

"I don't think so… these were made by thin soled boots, like the kind some Hunters wear… they're designed for stealth, less sole means you're closer to the ground, and being closer means you have more feeling, giving you more control." She studied the prints for a moment, "Whoever made these is a big guy, well over six foot at least, over two hundred pounds… so, most likely a man." She rubbed her cheek as she thought, remembering her lessons on tracking with Zephyr, but this was a little different than hunting deer.

"Great, so there's an abnormally large Hunter stalking these woods, maybe he's a friend of yours?" Star asked.

Kya stood, shaking her head, "Nope, the only guys I know matching the size of these prints are all Titans, none of which wear these kind of shoes."

The Ghost shuttered slightly, as if cold, "Well, if not friend than shouldn't we assume foe? Never can be too careful… why don't we head back to the Tower, surely you're feeling better now."

Kya ignored her, gazing after the trail, following it with her eyes until it vanished in the sea of white and trees. "Let's follow them." She stated with determination.

Star looked at her in seeming dissbelief for a moment before saying, "I think that may be the alcohol talking... "

"No, I'm just curious."

"Kya, use your head, you don't know who this person is. What if they're trouble?"  
"Than I'll give em trouble back, I'm not a little girl anymore, I know how to take care of myself."

"No, you're not, but that doesn't mean you're invincible either. Don't forget who might still roam these woods."

Kya considered this for a moment, she hadn't even considered him, to be perfectly honest, she hadn't thought about him in a long while. Recalling that night was less a memory to her, than a frightening nightmare that occasionally reared its ugly head.

"I highly doubt that I'll bump into the boogeyman while following these Star." She said at length, not feeling quite as sure of herself as she had a moment ago.

The Ghost drooped, clearing not pleased with her Guardian, "Fine, don't listen to me, weren't you just complaining about me not telling you when you're making foolish decisions?"

Kya shrugged, "I'll be careful." This said she took off after the trail, leaving Star shaking her frame in disgust before vanishing into her little void.

* * *

Light it was cold, his feet had lost all feeling from being planted in the snow for hours while he waited. It was at times like this that he wished he had wore shoes better suited to the cold, his thin leather boots granted little in the way of warmth, yet he preferred them over the stiff combat boots that were his only other option. He liked to feel the earth beneath him, every branch, rock, and leaf, it was key to feel everything in order to move without sound, a skill he had developed over his many years of life.

He wasn't entirely sure how long he'd stood there, motionless, patience was something he had learned through time, he remembered a younger man, who was hot headed and brash, a little like the girl that was carefully making her way towards him now. He watched her approach him, oblivious to his presence, which made him smile in amusement. She was much older than he remembered, although short, and still girlish in appearance, there was a new look in her eyes that had not been there previously, the look of loss and the cynical maturity that followed it. She was a complete mess, her hair was tangled, eyes red and ringed by dark circles, and there was a barely noticeable shuffling in her step, leading him to wonder if she were suffering from some kind of sleep deprivation. Despite this, he could see why she made allies wherever she went. She was cute and attractive, leading most to either look at her with a protective affection or feeling a need to gain her attention; aside from looks, he could tell she was far more than met the eye; the way she walked, glanced around at her surroundings, or constantly kept her head at a slight tilt made it clear she was a trained predator. She was on edge, he could tell by her tense back, which was straight as a board, and the way she kept her knees slightly bent, so it would be easier to move in a pinch.

 _You've trained her well._

He thought to himself as she continued getting closer, and closer. At about fifty feet, he called out to her.

"Greetings friend." He said in his most cheerful voice.

The girl froze, her head whipping around, her eyes searching frantically to spot him. "Who's there?" She practically squeaked, her little voice quavering in the cold air.

He felt bad for her, no doubt she was terrified, he wasn't exactly the most approachable type, and he had no idea what kind of stories they had told her about him.

"Over here." He replied, stepping out from the slender elm he had stood concealed behind.

Her eyes immediately locked on his, though it was clear she couldn't make out his eyes in the cowl of his cloak. He saw fear in her gaze, questions that she had asked herself for all the years of her short life. Her gun was upholstered, and pointed at his head, her finger deftly snaking around the trigger.

"Who are you?" She questioned as she desperately tried to keep her face blank of any emotion.

He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, the action opened his cloak, letting her see the only weapon he had on him. "It's alright, I just want to talk." He assured her, taking a step forward. She retreated, she feet kicking up snow as she did so.

"I wouldn't do that-" to late he realised as he spoke. The girl issued a high pitched yelp as her feet were dragged out from under her, and before she had time to react she was hanging upside down nearly five feet off the ground, swinging left and right as she squirmed to free herself.

He sighed, walking forward to stoop from where she had fallen, scooping up the hand cannon she had dropped. "I tried to warn you." He berated her, stepping back to watch her swing.

"Ah! Get me down! Who the hell do you think you are I… Uh…" She gagged, her face turning white as she went limp for a moment.

"Feeling sick? I didn't know Guardians could suffer from motion sickness." He contemplated, turning his attention to the examination of her firearm.

"It's not- had too much to drink.. Oh Light… Please cut me down…" She begged, her face going from white to greenish.

He looked up at her, she was drunk? Oh this was perfect. "Too much to drin-" He laughed, earning a venomous glare from the girl.

"What're you laughing at?" She growled at him, "Cut me down or I'll-!"

"Or you'll what?" He challenged, cutting her off, "Keep in mind I'm the one with my feet on the ground in this situation dear."

She went limp once more, he could see the gears turning in her head as she tried to formulate a scathing retort. "Who are you?" She asked at length, the defeat of the situation beginning to sink in.

"A friend." He replied simply, tucking her gun under his arm as he returned his attention to her.

She sighed in frustration, "That's up for debate, I don't think a friend would truss me up like a Turkey!"

He chuckled again, he knew hanging there was unpleasant and probably a little painful, especially while suffering from a hangover, but the situation was just too entertaining for him to end it just yet.

"It's not my fault you fell in one of my hunting traps, a man has to eat doesn't he? That aside I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen." He replied coolly.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh, forgive me if I didn't trust a darkly dressed man, lurking in the woods, who, I might add, is nearly three times as large as myself. You have my sincerest apologies."

"A fair point, but I'd think a Guardian would be a little less skittish… No matter how… lacking in stature they may be." He replied, smirking at the Huntress as her face flushed a furious red.

"Haha, yes I'm short, care to throw another half baked insult at me while I'm hanging here for your amusement?" She shot back, crossing her arms over her chest as if resigned to her fate.

He didn't reply, instead he began to make a slow circle around her, knowing it would put her back on edge.

"Not that you care, but I can't feel my feet, and my head is on the verge of spontaneously exploding." She said after a moment, not quite as confidently as she had spoken previously.

Drawing a long curved dagger from his belt, he approached her, seeing the look of sudden terror flash in her eyes. "Stay still." He warned, grabbing the back of her cape and pulling her down a few feet. Taking her by the ankle, he cut the rope binding her leg, hearing the sigh of relief that issued from the Huntress as the pressure eased off her leg. He dropped her, hearing the thunk of her body hitting the snow as he stepped back in case she came up swinging.

The girl sat up slowly, rubbing her head as she squinted in pain, "Light, couldn't have let me down easy huh?" She mumbled, unsteadily rising to her feet. She studied him for a moment, her posture wary and tense, "So, can you answer my question now? Or maybe just tell me if you plan on murdering me out here."

He heaved a sigh, "Don't you think I'd have slit your throat while you were defenseless if I wanted to 'murder' you?" He questioned her, tilting his head to one side.

She shrugged, "Just thought I'd ask." She replied, still rubbing the back of her head gingerly. "If you won't tell me who you are, can you at least tell me if you're the- well… the man I saw in the woods a few years ago?"  
"What makes you ask that?" He queried.

She thought for a moment, "Well, your whole get up is slightly familiar… but, I can't be sure, I can't see your eyes."

He looked at her with a genuinely puzzled expression, "My eyes? You're saying that you'll know by just looking me in the eye?"

She nodded, "Eyes are windows to the soul after all, each are unique and… well, the man in the woods had eyes I can never forget."

He considered his for a moment before slowly drawing back his hood, earning a look of horrified recognition dawn in the eyes of the Huntress. Aside from his extreme height, he also possessed a set of brilliant emerald green eyes, and wild jet black hair, with a long jagged scar marking the right side of his face, starting at his hair line, passing over his eye, and tapering off at his chin. Needless to say he was one of those faces that stood out in a crowd, having features that most could easily recall.

The Huntress was trembling slightly, her mouth opening and closing as if she were trying to speak, yet no sound could be heard.

He attempted to soften his features, and relax his posture, adopting a careful pose that he might use to approach a wounded fawn.

"Don't run." He said quickly, "I just want to talk, if you try and leave without my guidance, you'll end up swinging by your toes again."

She glared at him, her eyes still wide with fear, "Fine, but only if you answer my questions." She said in a low voice in an attempt to cover the tremor passing through her small body.

He nodded, "Fair enough." He held out his hand to her, as a gesture of truce, "You can call me Fenris." She eyed his outstretched hand with suspicion. "I don't bite." He assured her, offering a strained smile.

She scoffed, "How can I be sure? One minute I'm your friend, the next I'm upside down with the blood rushing to my head, and now we're back to being friends! That's not even covering the fact that I had to leave the City for five years because of you!" She took a deep breath, "So, forgive me if I doubt the consistency of your virtue."

Fenris nodded, "Alright, I understand. However, at least let me explain my side, you know more than anyone people tend to make flawed decisions when under stress. The fact that they sent you away wasn't my fault, I may have been a key factor, but I was not the sole reason." He explained, again offering her his hand, "So if you'll not have me as a friend, than at least don't label me as an enemy on the heresy of another."

She hesitated, she was thinking hard, and he could tell she was willing to give him a chance, yet the teachings of her mentors had a strong hold. Fenris let a small grin out as he saw the sudden look in her eyes, she had made up her mind.

Meeting his gaze she took his hand, and shook it saying, "Fine, but don't expect me to trust you, and I want answers."

Fenris nodded, "Of course, but I also expect your patience." He replied, releasing her hand.

"Alright." She agreed, stepping back from him as if he might try and snatch her up if she were to close. "I'm listening." She said from a safe distance, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well what do you want to know?" He asked, surprised at her sudden acceptance.

"Who you are exactly would be a good start." She replied curtly, doing everything in her power to appear in control of the situation.

Fenris chuckled, "That's a rather… complicated tale…" He began, trailing off as something in the distance caught his attention.

"Well, I have plenty of time-" She began.

"Shh!" He said, cutting her off as he scanned the surrounding trees; he sensed something, someone… and the feeling was familiar. "Great," He mumbled to himself, pulling something from the insides of his cloak.

"What?" Kya questioned, turning at his glance. "Is something wrong?"

Fenris darted forward and grabbed her by the wrist, deftly pushing the small object in her palm. She whirled on him, preparing to draw her dagger and stab him in the chest, "Take this," He said quickly, retreating before she could land the blow, "If you ever want to find me, use that… and for your own good, don't tell anyone about this, unless you want to end up having your every movement watched by a team of personal bodyguards…" That said, he disappeared, and to Kya's shock, so did his footprints… they disappeared as the snow began to mysteriously melt, revealing the cold brown ground underneath.

* * *

She stood there, completely lost for words as she watched the snow melt from beneath her feet.

"What the hell…?" She breathed, blinking in confusion at the space Fenris had just been standing.

"Kya?!" She heard someone call her name from behind her. Turning, she saw a man dressed in blue, black, and gold, jogging quickly towards her.

"Zephyr?" She asked, feeling even more puzzled at the sudden appearance of her master.

Star suddenly appeared next her saying, "Thank goodness you're here, I'm so glad you were within range when I called! You won't believe…"

"You won't believe that we were out here all alone! And that I was… um, practicing my solar techniques! I just ah… got a little scared when I felt faint after too much practice… so Star called you… But I'm ok, promise." She blurted, cutting the Ghost off before she could give to much away.

Zephyr stopped in front of her, looking down at her with a concerned and suspicious gaze. "Kya…." He repeated, and she felt as if he was prying into the deepest corners of her mind, seeing the truth that she refused to say. "You've always been a terrible liar."

Kya pretended to act hurt, "Lying… I'm not…" She started, fumbling for the right words. She saw his face harden, his eyes glinting steel, and she knew exactly what he was thinking. She averted her gaze from his, knowing she'd break if he looked at her like that any longer.

"I thought you had more respect for me than this." He stated quietly, shooting the word like a bullet that left her bleeding. He waited for her to respond, but she remained silent, staring at his feet, waiting for another verbal blow. She heard him heave a deep, painful sigh, "We're going home, were you can either let me in on this little secret of yours, or be forced to lie to both Cayde, as well as myself… and knowing you, that won't last long. You have an honest heart girl, you should keep true to it."

Kya nodded painfully, her heart thumping in her throat as she bit her tongue so hard it drew blood. She hated being dishonest with him, but she had to know… Why had he not told her about Fenris in the past? Why had he made him out to be some blood thirsty killer when he hadn't made one move to harm her during their entire encounter? She had so many questions, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she'd get no answers from those at the Tower.

He watched her for an uncomfortably long moment, his eyes burning holes through her head, "Come on."


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Been a while huh? *nervous laughter* well anyway, I've just been wrapped up in finishing up school and news jobs... just a lot of stuff lately so... yeah, but I hope you like this latest update! I might be a little out of practice because it's been a while, but I like how this turned out and I hope you do too. Thank you so much for clicking on this, it really means a lot! :) I'll try and update more often but I won't make any promises because I don't see my life slowing down anytime soon. Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Sleaved Ace**_

"Why'd you let her go out there alone?" Zephyr growled, watching Cayde pace back and forth in from of him.

"Oh! So this is my fault? And you didn't see him so how are you sure he was there?!" Cayde shot back.

"She's lying," Zephyr replied quietly, closing his eyes for a brief minute as if to clear his head.

The Vanguard paused, glancing at his friend incredulously, "Lying? Kya never lies… well, except that one time she stole my lucky dice for her first mission…"

"Focus Cayde." Z said, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that I don't think she'd lie about something like this... " Cayde said at length, seating himself on the coffee table in front of Zephyr.

The Hunter sighed, opening his eyes before focusing on his friend, "That was before he got into her head." He stated grimly, "I hate to say this, but she just might have to figure it out for herself…"

"Oh sure, let's let her go get herself killed, or worse… Z you know happens to the ones who go out of their way to question things." Cayde replied rubbing his temples as he thought.

Zephyr nodded, "I know," He said softly, "But she's no longer our responsibility, she's a Guardian now, her decisions are her own, and she will need to decide where her loyalties lay."

Cayde looked up at his friend with a somber expression, "You don't… mean that, do you Z?"

Zephyr sighed, "Kya is letting curiosity get the better of her, and she's got your stubborn streak, so she'll never be satisfied until she finds out what he's planted, and dug down to expose the root… she's smart, skilled, but stupidly naive… she has to learn one way or another Cayde."

Cayde hung his head, staring at the floor without seeing it, there was a long moment of silence, and he could sense Z's eyes on him, those eyes that seemed far too cold and resigned for his friend. He couldn't stand the thought of Kya being left alone to her own devices, not when that… that… bastard was pulling the strings.

"Let me talk with her one last time… just this once, and if she still won't say then… I'll leave it be, ok?" He said at length, glancing up at his friend.

Zephyr nodded, "Alright, sounds fair, just…" He sighed, "Don't turn it into an interrogation. She's not a child anymore, as I said before, we might have to let her see a portion of reality before she will appreciate our wisdom."

"Spare me your fancy phrases Z, I'm really not in the mood, and if you think for one second I'm just going to let him tie his strings and take her…" Cayde began but stopped when Zephyr held up a hand.

"The string is already tied, my friend." He said quietly, "You must trust that she is strong enough to break it, there's nothing you or I can do but speak our… fancy phrases in warning, or lock her away to rot… and you're a fool to think she'll allow that."

Cayde stood abruptly, kicking the tabled so that it skidded away before violently overturning, knocking the TV stand against the wall with a loud thwack. "Damn you!" He shouted, whirling on his friend, "Do you really want Kya to meet the same fate as-"

Zephyr was on his feet in an instant, hitting Cayde in the jaw hard, sending him flying into the wall. The Exo hit, and passed through the barrier, stopping as he made contact with hallways cement surface. The wall cracked under the force of Cayde's body, leaving the Vanguard covered in grey dust as he crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain.

Z passed through the new entrance into Cayde's apartment, stopping to stand over his friend's prone form.

Cayde rolled onto his back coughing, "Z listen…" He croaked, "I'm sorry, that was too far, I just-"

"Just what?" Zephyr asked coldly, there was a look in his eyes that chilled even Cayde to the bone. "Just that you're scared?" He waited as if expecting an answer, but the Exo remained silent. "Just say it Cayde."

The Vanguard sighed, and cursed, "Fine! I'm afraid, ya happy?! I'm terrified that I'll lose another Guardian to that… that… petty son of a bitch!" He growled, scrambling to stand to his feet.

Z nodded, holding out his hand, "Apology excepted, but you're still a bastard."

Cayde let out a humorless chuckle, letting Zephyr pull him to his feet, "I'll let you have that one dandy."

Z glanced behind him, looking sheepish, "Sorry about the wall, the cost is on me."

The Exo raised an eyebrow, "Plus a little interest I hope." He rubbed his jaw, "I might be in need of a little maintenance after that hit."

Zephyr shook his head, "That was well overdue, and it was also me restraining myself, I could've sent you over the mountain range if I wanted."

"Ha! Maybe back in your hay day."

"You calling me old?"

"Oh, I'd never do such a thing."

"Get the hell out of my sight before I send you through another wall," Z growled, a faint trace of a grin on his lips.

Cayde held up his hands in surrender, gingerly stepping around his friend, "Alright, alright! I've gotta go talk with the kid anyway." He said quickly, a note of seriousness returning to his demeanor.

Zephyr inclined his head, "Go on then, she's with Breagan and Aska at their flat, and for the love of the Traveler… remember my advice."

The two parted ways, Zephyr heading to the right, and Cayde swinging left to the Fireteams flat.

* * *

"You're gonna wear the carpet out pacing like that Charm," Aska commented, his eyes following Kya's path from the couch to the window with concern.

She glanced at him, "I can't sit." she mumbled, continuing on her trail. She racked her brain for what she should do next; for nearly two hours Cayde and Z had tried to pry the truth from her, and it had taken every ounce of her resolve to insist on her lies validity. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration, turning on her heel she was met with a pair of sad golden eyes looking down at her.

"You sure you don't want to talk?" Aska inquired softly, placing a large hand on the crown of her head so she would look at him.

Kya sighed, "How many times do I have to say it? There is nothing to talk about! I'm just frustrated that I'm finally a Guardian and yet everyone still treats me like a child!" She growled, swatting Aska's hand away.

The Warlock sighed, glancing at Breagan who stood in the kitchen, ignoring the situation. He returned his attention to the girl in front of him, arms crossed over her chest as she stared down at his feet, she really had no idea just how much of a child she was.

"Kya, try to understand, I've lived for nearly three lifetimes, Cayde and Hawddgar are even older than I…. to us, you are a child." Kya opened her mouth to protest before pausing; looking shamefaced, she remained silent. "You're smart in your knowledge, but you have little to no experience gained wisdom, that comes with time, time you've not lived yet. Trust us, whatever you're hiding isn't worth the risk."

Kya met his gaze, the look in her eyes was unsure yet determined, "How will I ever grow if I'm not allowed the light and space I need? Z always told me the best teachers are the mistakes we make, so how will I learn anything if I'm not allowed to fail?"

Aska sighed, "That doesn't mean you go looking to make them, that's how you die." He replied coldly.

This took Kya aback, and she struggled to formulate a retort when a sharp knock landed on the door.

Aska turned, "Could you get that Stain?" He called to the Titan.

Breagan grunted and went to open the door, a hastily made sandwich in one hand. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Cayde! Came to pick up the troublemaker." Came the familiar voice.

Breagan hastily opened the door and was greeted with a haggard-looking Hunter Vanguard. "She's all yours."

Cayde nodded, looking around him at Kya, who appeared decidedly more irritated then she had been a moment ago. He stared for a moment as if he was seeing her for the first time in a decade, a strange mix of emotions flashing across his face. "Right!" He said suddenly, shaking himself as if just realizing why he had come. "Come on Kya, let's head out." He said, gesturing for her to follow him.

Kya hesitated, glancing at Aska, who offered a look that said, "We'll talk another time." Nodding, she headed for the exit, Breagen touching her shoulder in a reassuring gesture as she passed through the door, which was shut softly behind her.

"You feeling alright?" Cayde asked, his voice oddly tentative.

"What do you think?" She replied coolly, pushing past him to head towards the flat.

"Sorry?" He said carefully, not moving to follow her. She turned and fixed him with a look of irritation.

"Are you coming? Or are we going to get it over with here?" She inquired.

Cayde shrugged, "Well, I guess we could if you want, but I thought some fresh air might be nice."

Kya looked confused as she studied him, arms crossed critically over her chest, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we should go for a walk, you obviously need to cool off and a stroll in the woods sounds like a great way to do just that." The Hunter explained.

Kya raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you too busy for walks?"

Cayde shook his head, "Thank the Traveler no, managed to sneak away from the monthly Vanguard meeting, so I thought a walk far away for a few hours might be in my best interest."

Kya couldn't help a small smile after his explanation, "Ah, so we're hiding out in the woods until Ikora gives up looking for you hmm?" Cayde shrugged again, a grin on his lips. "And what about me? I thought I was still under house arrest."

"We'll talk outside, we both just need some time to get our heads on straight before we address the… issue again." He replied, beckoning for her to follow him. "So come on! It'll be just like old times!"

* * *

Hope he doesn't go too rough on her," Breagan commented as he headed to sit on the couch.

"She'll be fine, they just need to reach a compromise and it'll all smooth over," Aska replied, gazing out the window in thought. "Still, I'm curious about what she's hiding, must be quite the secret for her to be so vehement about keeping it to herself."

"You don't think it has anything to do with…" Breagan began, pausing at a glance from Aska.

"I'd rather not entertain that possibility unless there's no other alternative." The Warlock replied shortly, his eyes wandering aimlessly over the buildings down below. So much had happened this month, and he had hardly had any time to contemplate the circumstances. The invasion on the Dreadnaught had begun, old acquaintances, some good some bad, were laying signs of their return, and his team, for the first time, was in need of a new member. It wasn't the first time he had lost someone, no, there had been others that had left him for a better place; he remembered each face in great detail, they were few, but he would always remember, and he figured that, in a way, as long as they were in memory, they lived, at least to him. One, in particular, he held closer than the others, thinking of her brought a twinge of guilt to his heart, like a small thorn that had dug too deep to be seen on the outside. The irritant could be removed, of course, the pain would be intense but brief and would ultimately cure the wound, yet… he found himself holding on, why? He wasn't sure.

Aska shook himself, clearing the fog of thought from his mind, "Mmh, so uh, when should we propose our idea to her, assuming Cayde doesn't leash her to the Tower?" He asked, turning to see the Titan still gnawing on the last crust of his sandwich.

"Well," Breagan began, cramming the last bit in his mouth, "The sooner the better, especially since we're about to start a war with the Hive king guy… what was his name again?"

"Oryx. Good to know you take him so seriously." Aska replied, smiling at his friend's thoughtful face as he continued to chew slowly.

The Titan shrugged, "Don't see a difference between him and any other alien bastard we've faced." He stated gruffly, dusting his hands of crumbs.

The Warlock made a clicking noise with his tongue, something he did when either thinking or slightly disappointed, "He's basically a god, hell, he might be listening to you insulting him right now."

Breagan looked at the ceiling in thought before slowly raising his middle finger up to eye level, grinning mischievously, "Think he can see us too?" He asked.

Aska slowly began shaking his head, a laugh sticking in his throat as he attempted to suppress it, "You're a dumbass you know that?"

A knock landed on the door, cutting Breagan off mid retort as the two glanced at the entrance. "You're getting it this time." The Titan grumbled, glowering at his friend as he moved to open the door.

Aska swung it opened, his mouth hung ajar in confusion as he was greeted by Cayde, who was covered in a thin layer of gray dust, and his head was at a slight tilt as if he was having trouble hearing.

"Cayde?" He asked, clearly perplexed, "Something happen sir?"

The Exo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well I um… may or may not have gotten on the wrong side of an old friend… with one hell of a swing… so let's just leave it at that ok? Ok."

"Uh, sounds painful." Aska replied, casting a glance at Breagan who shrugged, "So what exactly do you want? Shouldn't you be watching the kid?"

Cayde froze, blinking his luminous blue eyes at Aska as if he had just accused him of firing an ice cream truck. "You're… you're joking, right? I left her here with you, and you're telling me that she's supposed to magically be with me?" He accused a suspicious look on his face.

"You just picked her up less than a minute ago! What the hell are you talking about?" Aska exclaimed, a prickling fear rising in his chest.

"Ya sure that 'friend' didn't knock a screw loose?" Breagan commented, seeming unbothered by the situation.

"So you're telling me she's not here?" Cayde asked, a ball of nerves knotting in his gut as he glanced around the flat from the door.

"No." Aska said, "So either you or someone who looks remarkably similar to you has taken her. Now, as to what the hell that means I haven't a damn clue!" He said, growing more and more confused and fearful with each word.

"How many Hunter Vanguards do you see roaming around the Tower? If your answer is more than one than there's a problem!" Cayde shouted back, "Do you know where this other me took her at least?"

The Warlock shook his head, "He made it sound like they were going back to the flat."

"Well, I just came from there so that destination is off the table," Cayde said dismissively.

"You two are wasting time talking while the two of them get farther away, hit the computers and try and get her location. I'd imagine that if someone is going through the trouble of pretending to be Cayde they'd want to clear out as soon as possible to not attract attention." Breagan spoke up from where he still stood in the kitchen, only now he was holding an auto rifle planted on his hip. "So why don't you two shut up, and we'll go find the brat eh?"

* * *

Something was off, she didn't know what exactly, she just had this clenching in her gut that reeked of suspicion. The feeling mostly revolved around the man walking at her side, who was making pleasant yet idle chatter as they went. He seemed normal for the most part, he was goofy, aloof, and slightly childish, just like always, yet there was also a tentativeness to his words and actions that wasn't at all like him. She wondered if he was hiding something from her, either that or perhaps he was still trying to formulate a way to get the truth from her in a non-threatening way.

"So how much further is this secret room? We've been walking for a while and I have yet to see anything that resembles a room." Kya asked, cocking her head at Cayde as they walked down the vast cavern he had led them too. Star and Sundance bobbed in front of the two Guardians, filling the vast maw of the cave with a faint light. Black stone worn smooth by currents of water composed the caverns oval shape, it was the product of some long dry underground river, that was now a mere trickled running down the center in a quiet stream.

"The cave'll start narrowing in a bit, after we pass through the tightest bit we'll be in the room. It's not far." Cayde replied, offering her a relaxed grin that made her feel slightly more at ease.

"And why exactly are we down in a cave again?" She pressed, offering a playful smirk as she regarded the Hunter.

"Because." Cayde began, his arms resting behind his head in an open, and relaxed gesture. "We can't be tracked down here, which makes it the perfect place to hide out from an angry Warlock, and this place is… shall we say… special to me, mostly as a hidey-hole, but, there are other reasons I'll share when we get there." Kya nodded returning her gaze to the trail in front of her; she noticed that the walls of the cavern were slowly narrowing, a realization that sparked a slight tension in her gut.

"Hey, Cayde?"

"Yes?"

"How narrow are we talking? Cause you know how I feel about dark, restrictive spaces."

Cayde glanced at her with sympathy, "Yeah, I know, it's not that bad… I mean, at some point we'll have to go in shoulder first but that's as bad as it gets promise."

Kya sighed, rolling her shoulders, a nervous tick she had developed during training to loosen any tense muscles. "Fun."

The 'tight squeeze' that Cayde had mentioned was a drastic understatement when they finally got to the slim crack in the cavern wall. Kya thought he had been joking when he said this was it, gesturing with enthusiasm to the supposed entrance. The opening was a

little over half a foot wide, and ran from the floor to the ceiling, which measured at least fifty feet tall.

"Why?" Kya asked as she stared at the crack in the wall, her voice flat and unenthusiastic.

"Why what?" Cayde queried a hint of amusement in the question.

"Why do we have to go through that?" She asked, gesturing to the entrance, "Isn't there another way we could take that's less… restrictive?"

Cayde shook his head, "Nope, wish I could say there was, but this is it." He put a hand on her shoulder, his touch was warm, "The trip is five minutes tops, I'll be right behind you."

Kya pressed her lips in a line, before heaving a deep sigh, "Fine, let's get this over with." This said she slipped into the entrance.

* * *

"Oh finally, please tell me that's the end."

"Looks that way, can't really tell since you're kinda blocking my view."

"Well, I see light so does that mean end or am I getting my hopes up for nothing?"

"Nope, light does indeed mean we are at the end."

"Thank the Light!" Kya breathed as she frantically squeezed through the last few feet of passage, before quite literally falling out of the exit, where she laid for the span of a few minutes, taking deep breaths of the caves cool, moist air.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Cayde chuckled as he too exited the crevis, yet he kept a position right at its mouth, blocking it with his broad back.

Kya grunted as she came to a sitting position, a glare in her eyes as she looked at him, "Maybe not for you, but if you remember when we first met you put me in quite the bind while we were trying to escape."

Cayde leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he regarded her, "Ah, ya…" He said slowly, his eyes glancing at something behind her before quickly returning to her face, "But that was a long time ago." His tone quavered for a moment near the end of his sentence, stoking a flame of suspicion in Kya, who quickly set about masking her emotions from him.

She stood, dusting herself off, but she was careful to keep an eye on Cayde, who was shifting against the wall as if something uncomfortable was sticking in his back. He reached behind him, pulling a loose stone from the wall, he through it a few feet away with a sigh of relief as he settled once more. It was then that a thought wormed its way into Kya's mind; he shouldn't be able to feel something as small as that stone, and even if he did, it shouldn't bother him as his skin was metal.

A cold fear clutched at her heart as she forced a smile onto her lips, "True," She said, her thoughts frantic, "But situations like that tend to stick with you for a lifetime or more." She turned her head from side to side, taking in the space around them for the first time. It was a large, circular room, about one hundred feet across in every direction. A small pool lay in the center, over which hung a skylight that caused the water to sparkled and glow. Thick vines of ivy ran down through the skylight, crawling across the ceiling like thin green fingers. Mushrooms of every color, size, and shape lined the caves outer rim, some of which gave of a faint greenish-blue light.

"You do remember don't you?" She pressed, her tone friendly and teasing despite the tension in her gut.

Cayde's mouth twitched, and he fumbled for a moment saying, "Well… it's been a while, all I remember is getting captured... after rescuing you, I might add, and then escaping together."

 _It's not him, Cayde would never have forgotten what happened… What should I do? He's blocking the only exit, and I have no idea if I can beat him in a fight or not… But that may be the only option…_

Sighing as if he had irritated her, she clasped her hands behind her back and regarded him with a calculating expression. This caused the imposter to shift uncomfortably beneath her gaze, which gave her a satisfying feeling of control over the man.

"Really? I can't believe you don't remember." She continued, while ever so slowly reaching for the hand cannon holstered at her back. It wasn't the one Zephyr had given her, no, the man in black that claimed the name 'Fenris' had taken that with him, it was a bitter loss on her part.

Kya froze as the click of a hammer being drawn back sounded right behind her head, and she felt the cold barrel of a gun brush against the back of her scalp.

"Hands off the gun."

The voice sent a shudder down her spine, it was calm and low, reminding her of the sound a deep river makes as it rushes by a bank of smooth stones. She let her hands fall limp at her side, which was more of a reaction to the command rather than her consciously making the desition to obey.

"Don't move." He ordered, and she felt him relieve her of her gun, as well as the knife she kept on her thigh.

Thus disarmed, she felt the pressure of the weapon leave the back of her head, and soft footfalls retreating a few paces back. She was as rigid as a steel bar, and her brain felt numb and useless as she racked it for answers. What was she going to do? What did they want from her? Were they planning of killing her, or maybe torturing her for Tower information? Reality came back into focus as 'Cayde' took a step towards her, a pointed look directed at the man behind her before he shifted his attention back to the Huntress, a softer look tempering his features.

"I know you must be confused, and asking yourself many questions, a number of which probably include harm on your part. But please believe me when I say neither of us has any intentions to kill or hurt you." He said, the gentleness in his voice surprising Kya so much, that for a brief moment her mask of anger and defiance wavered, and her fear and confusion was laid bare. His voice was nothing like Cayde's, it was younger, softer, and more formal than that of the Hunter Vanguards.

"Unless," Came the voice from behind her, "She tries to kill us, then I might have to knock her unconscious."

Her breath quickened at his words, and the imposter shot an irritated glance in his direction. "Forgive him, he doesn't believe in courtesy, though, he's not wrong. Do try to understand, we have only one life to spend unlike you, and we will defend it if necessary." Kya swallowed, and nodded, not trusting her voice just yet. The man studied her for a moment before his eyes widened and he began to shake his head, a nervous chuckle sticking in his throat. "Ah, sorry, I forgot I was still Cayde." Saying this he reached for his neck, touching the nape with one finger; his form flickered and wavered, like a hologram suffering from a bad connection, before it faded altogether, revealing a man nothing like Cayde-6.

He was taller than the Exo, with short chestnut colored hair, and warm grey-brown eyes that were crinckled at the edges when he smiled. His skin was tanned, and from the little she could see, lined with many small white scars, that mostly covered his hands, save for one the ran under and parallel to his left eye. His face was round, giving his features a boyish quality that lent him a youthful aura, while his jaw and chin were sharp cut and defined. His attire consisted of tight-fitting armor of tan, grey, and black, with a mottled green and grey cloak clinging to his broad shoulders.

"This is how I really look, my real face." He said, pulling a dull grey band from his neck and tucking it in a pocket on his hip, "Sorry for the deception earlier, but it was necessary to get you here willingly, and with as little commotion as possible."

Kya at last found a thread of courage to cling to, as it became obvious to her that she would come to no harm unless she instigated as much, that and she found his last comment and apology incredibly irritating for a reason she couldn't quite make out.

"Willingly?" She said, at last, her voice quavering a little, which made her cringe inwardly, "I hardly think deceiving someone by disguising yourself as a person they trust, and leading them to a trap is in any way something someone would agree to 'willingly' if they knew the whole." She retorted, her confidence gaining with each word that left her lips. Before the man at her front could reply she sidestepped to her right, putting about six feet of distance between her and her captors, so she could look at both of them. As she had suspected, the second man was indeed the looming figure of Fenris; she could tell this even despite the fact that he was wrapped in a cloak of black, his hood drawn so that his face remained hidden in shadow.

She narrowed her eyes at the dark figure, "And you, you said that you would let me find you, what changed?"

Fenris didn't move, he stood perfectly still so that he resembled a statue more than a living, breathing man. "There were complications." He growled after a long moment of silence, his voice quick and curt.

"Fenris." The other man said in a low tone, "Can't you at least attempt to be pleasant?"

The hood shifted ever so slightly in his direction, a brooding wave emanating from its depths. "No." He replied flatly.

The man sighed, "Ignore him, he's just grumpy because this forced meeting wasn't apart of his original plan… because of said complications." He explained, a tentative smile wavering on his lips.

Kya glanced back and forth between the two men for a moment, thought and tension knotting her brow as she thought of what to do or say next.

"Who are you two, and why is it you've been pursuing me for the majority of my life?" She asked at length, figuring that she should just get right down to it, rather than waste time.

Fenris chuckled, "Told you she'd be straight to the point."

The man nodded, "Indeed, you really do remind me of him, though… you're not nearly as… loud and unpredictable as him." He took a few slow steps forward, a hand outstretched in greeting, but he stopped a few feet short, leaving the remaining distance for her to cover. "Please let me put your fears and questions to rest, you have no idea how long I've waited to speak with you, Kya."

Kya did have many questions flying through her mind, questions she needed answered, and this man… he could provide them. She hesitated a moment, before carefully moving to grip the man's forearm, a greeting mostly performed by Hunters.

He smiled as she accepted the gesture, "Names Ace, and we have a lot to talk about."


	18. Chapter 17

_**Some questions will be answered in this latest chapter, so hold on to your Ghost, and let's begin.**_

* * *

 _ **Revelations**_

Cayde's fingers flew over the keys of one of the Vanguard hall's many monitors as he desperately searched for Kya's Ghost tracer.

"I can't find her!" He growled after a nearly five minutes of searching, "There's no trace of her Ghost's tracker in the system."

Aska stood at his right, looking over his shoulder at the Exo's progress, a look of anxious worry fixed on his face. "Check to see if you can pinpoint a location she was in before the signal was lost, maybe we can find a trail to follow if we know where she's been."

Cayde was silent for a moment as he did as Aska suggested, " Damn!" He cursed under his breath, "The last place the tracer recorded was at your flat, how is that possible?"

Breagan, who was at Cayde's left, shook his head saying, "I don't know, that shouldn't be possible, normally the only thing that affects the tracer is distance, and being far underground." He contemplated.

Cayde nodded, "Right, so either she had some concealer tech on her, or…" He trailed off as the bitter words stuck in his throat, his heart feeling heavy in his chest as the thought shadowed his mind.

"What's going on?" Someone asked from behind the three; they turned to see Zephyr approaching on silent feet, a curious look on his sharp face.

Cayde turned on his heel to face his friend, a desperate look in his eyes as he said, "They took her. They took her right from under our noses, using my face!" The words fell heated and jumbled from his throat, earning a mild look of shock from the approaching Hunter.

Z was silent for a long moment, his face smooth and blank as he processed what had been said. Slowly he said, "So what you're saying,,, is that someone, disguised as you, took Kya from you two." He gestured at Aska and Breagan, "And left the Tower without being caught? And… You can't locate her?"

The three at the consul nodded dumbly, slightly surprised with his grasp on the situation, and they remained silent, not knowing what to say or add that would help.

Zephyr sighed, bringing a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose and under his eyes. "I knew something like this would happen, just not this soon… it must be…" He raised his gaze from the floor to study the three, his eyes hard and calculating. "Leave this to me." This said, he turned and began his long stride out of the Vanguard hall.

"Hold on!" Cayde shouted after him, stopping the Hunter in his tracks as he spared a glance at the Exo. "If you're going to get her I'm coming with you, I ain't staying here, twiddling my thumbs and wait for you to sort this."

Zephyr shook his head, a slow, deliberate motion that had an obvious meaning. "No. You forfeited your right to pursue personal matters the moment you became Vanguard, remember your responsibility." He said simply, and continued to walk away.

Cayde stood ridged for a long time, his hands flexing, jaw working, and mind burning with rage that… he was right, he couldn't abandon his post just to run off to save the day like he used too. Duty calls as the Hunter Vanguard, even more so at present as the Taken were becoming a real threat to Tower safety; they were a new enemy Guardians were still learning about.

"What should we do sir." Aska inquired softly, his eyes worried yet determined.

Cayde pondered for a moment, "Nothing." He said at length, the words bitter.

"But sir!" Breagan protested.

"That's an order you two. Do nothing. I trust Z in this, and so should you; if anyone can find her, It'd be him."

* * *

Zephyr walked down a dark and muddy street, somewhere in the lowest rings of the city, the slums is what most referred to them as. Everything down here was dirty and haggard, from the roads, to the people, to the flea infested houses they lived in; it was a grim, destitute place, yet, it was better than what lay beyond the wall, which for most, was death.

The poorly constructed houses leaned into the road, giving the place a cave like quality, while the road itself was lined with deep ruts filled with water from a recent rain, making walking treacherous. Urchins scurried like rats from alley to ally, cowering away from his shadow as if he were the grim reaper himself, come to drag their souls down to hell. Others were more bold, coming close and begging for a few glimmer, or a few brave souls ventured to reach out and touch him, as if his lifeblood would seep into them, lending them his strength. He ignored them, his eyes intent for what he sought. He stopped at last at an old saloon named the Wasted Warlock (a name he found incredibly amusing) and passed through the lopsided, and warped door. Inside was complete carnage; tables and chairs lay overturned, bottles shattered remains were scattered about the floor, and the bar itself was broken and caved in on several sections. The most macabre thing about the scene, however, was a half dozen corpses littering the ground, each lifeless and mutilated. They were Guardians, or at least they had once been, but the Hunter could sense a taint to their light even in death. Raising his eyes from the graveyard of bodies, Zephyr spotted the man he was looking for.

A Hunter sat at the only upturned table in the room, his feet resting on the tables top, a drink in his hand. His attire consisted of typical Hunter garb, a cloak of grey and white, with tight fitting armor of tan, grey. and white. He had long dark brown hair that was unkempt, and his eyes were a steely grey.

"Z? It's been awhile." The man greeted him, his voice low and rough, harboring a sharp edge that laced his words like a lethal dagger. Zephyr nodded and took a chair from the floor to seat himself at the mans table. "How'd you find me?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"It's not hard, just follow the shadows, or more accurately, their corpses." Z replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he settled down in his seat.

The man chuckled, "Clever, though I'd expect nothing less from you Hawddgar. So tell me, what do you want? You never pay me a visit for anything other than business so spit it out."

Zephyr cracked a small grin, "I was wondering if you still keep tabs on a certain vigilante."

The Hunter studied him for a long while, before taking a small swig of his glass and responding, "Well, that depends on said vigilante, I've got my eye on a few as I'm sure you know."

"As I recall, you and this particular vigilante have a mutual agreement, a… professional relationship if you will." Z pressed.

"Ahhh, I see, but what do you want with him? I thought you'd given up pursuing him after…" the man stopped abruptly at the look in Zephyr's stormy eyes. "Pardon," he apologized before continuing, "To answer your question, yes I am still acquainted with the man, and I keep a close eye on him at all times."

Zephyr felt a measure of his former unease lift from his shoulders, "And can you tell me where I can find him at present?"

The Hunter shifted in his seat, as if the question made him uncomfortable, "Now Zephyr, you know that we have a… tenuous arrangement… putting it lightly. I'd prefer not to bend the slight trust we share if possible."

Z leaned forward, placing his forearms on the table as he gazed at the man across from him. "Shin, please, you know I would not ask this if it were not important."

"Importance is relative, what is important to you could be worth less than dirt to another." The Hunter now known as Shin replied coldly.

Zephyr bit his tongue in an attempt to restrain a scathing retort, "I understand your reasoning, but understand me when I say that I will do anything to find him, with or without your help. Also understand that he has taken something very precious from me, and I mean to get her back, that being said." He softened his tone, trying to gain some sympathy from Shin, "Your help might mean the difference of life and death… or other potential outcomes of a similar sort."

Shin bore a look of surprise, confusion, and then suspicion as he muttered the word, "Her?" before understanding lit his face, and a small grin spread from the corners of his mouth, reminding Zephyr of a smug cat. "I see." He purred, picking his feet up off of the table as he set his drink down on the hard wood surface. "You really have the damndest luck with women you know that?"

Zephyr scowled, "You're wasting my time, do you, or do you not know where I can find him?"

"Is this the girl you disappeared with for five years? What was her name?"

"Kya, and yes."

"Kya…" He mumbled testing the name, and nodding as if satisfied with it, "Heard she was quite the prodigy, a real gifted Guardian, rezzed as a child to boot… something she and I share.. Well kind of." He contemplated this for a moment, meanwhile Zephyr's outstretched fingers slowly balled into fists, his knuckles turning white.

"Shin." Z growled, his jaw clenched in irritation at the man's obvious stalling. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Shin's eyes darkened, and he too leaned forward, his demeanor threatening, "I don't owe you anything, lease of all my help, especially after that stunt you pulled that nearly caused a whole settlement to go up in flames!"

Zephyr sighed, "You know that was an accident, and this isn't about me!" He paused, swallowing his pride, "It's about her. Shin she's just a girl, a Guardian yes, but still a girl… please." This plead took Shin aback, he seemed to think hard on what he had said, so Zephyr pushed saying. "I just want to find her, and as long as he hasn't harmed her, I'll look the other way."

Shin pounded a fist on the table, leaning back in his chair, "Damn you, Fine!" With a flourish of his hand he tossed Z a small rectangular device, which he caught. "But not for you," He said, pointing an accusatory finger at Zephyr, "For the girl, and you owe me one."

Z nodded, getting up from his seat at the same time to leave.

"Before you go." Shin said suddenly, causing Zephyr to pause at the door, "I don't think he'd harm her without due cause, she's probably fine, and if she's smart like I've heard, than she'll be reasonable enough that he'll probably let her go as soon as she's heard his peace."

Z considered what he said before stating grimly, "It's not the physical harm I'm afraid of." This said, he left.

* * *

Kya sat on the lip of the caves entrance, her hands clutching at the hand cannon Zephyr had given her, which Fenris had returned. The oval shape of the caves maw reminded her of a huge foreboding mouth, which seemed to grin down at the world below with cold malevolence. The opening was set nearly fifteen hundred feet up the side of one of the many mountains ringing the Last City, which provided a magnificent view of the land below. Spring was coming, and with it, rain, warm southern winds, tender green buds, and an earthy aroma, what was a pleasant change from the pungent odor of mud mixed with snow.

Her gaze, however, did not linger on the sight below, but was transfixed on the distant horizon, unfocused and full of steel. Her jaw clenched and unclenched as her mind drifted from thought to thought, it was like trying to untangle a mass of twisted yarn; she had to pluck at individual strings, see where they connected, and work them through and around each other to unwind the mess. It was a daunting process, one that she found irritating, and utterly hopeless in the long run.

As she contemplated, a figure appeared from out of the tree-line near the mountain roots, and began working its way up the mountainside towards her. She spared the shape a glance, before returning her gaze to the horizon, a grim attitude overtaking her.

"Just as he said." She muttered to herself, her grip on the gun tightening.

As the figure drew closer, she shifted her eyes to watch them, marveling at their swift progress up the mountainside, though she'd expect no less from her mentor, for it was indeed Zephyr who was making his way up to her. She watched with a detached air as he pulled himself over the lip of the cave, about a half hour after starting, and she was determined to not let him undermine her resolve.

The Hunter glanced around the cave, his eyes frantic, hair wild, and face red with the exertion of the climb. As his gaze came to rest on her, she braced herself for the torrent of chastisement and questioning he was sure to bombard her with.

A look of profound relief washed over Zephyr's face, and before she could utter a single line of self defence, he darted forward, wrapping her in his arms, and hugging her to his chest. She felt the strong beat of his heart against her cheek, and his warmth seeped into her through the contact of his embrace. Her resolve instantly vanished as she realized just how much she must have worried him, and how much he truly cared about her.

"I'm glad you're safe." He said at length, the air from his words tousling the hair on the top of her head.

She didn't know what to say to him, nor was she sure how she should feel, the information crammed into her sore mind in the not so distant past had left her grim, and confused. "How did you find me?" She asked after a moment.

Zephyr pulled away at that, yet he stayed close, as if he wanted as little distance between them as possible. "I have my sources," He replied simply, and to her surprise, he did not seem angry, or very distressed.

"Don't you want to know… why?" She asked, confession lacing her words.

The Hunter considered her question, before a sheepish smile crept across his face, brightening his features. "I think I can guess, but I would like to hear what happened from you. However." He paused, considering his words with care, "I realize that I haven't treated you with the respect due to a fellow Hunter, an equal in all but experience as per Tower law, can you forgive me?"

His words struck a chord in Kya, dispelling the grim mood Ace's words had put her in, replaced by a blanket of warm acceptance from the one she trusted most.

"Yes." She said softly.

Zephyr again seemed relieved, but his mood took on a more serious note, "It was him yes?"

Kya looked away, returning her gaze to the horizon, "Yes." She said again, her eyes becoming foggy with thought. "He didn't hurt me, he… just wanted to talk… but I think…" She shivered, "I think his words carry more harm than any gun or knife could."

The Hunter nodded somberly while he moved to seat himself next to her, "He's gone now?"

"As far as I can tell." She replied.

He studied her face for a long moment, noting the troubled lines on her brow, and the grim line of her mouth; she looked older, and less sure of herself. The child he had raised was buried under a loathsome burden, one that he did not know how to lift, and that might just crush the girl if left unchallenged.

"What happened?" He pressed, his voice gentle.

She scoffed, a humorless smile appearing on her lips, "Nothing really, I'm sure you know the how I got here, and as far as what happened after…" She paused, the smile vanishing, "I don't quite know myself. He 'properly' introduced himself, and then proceeded to explain his situation in relation to the Tower, which was… complex to put it simply. Other than that he said nothing of importance, and insisted that 'time was short' and that I would have to learn the greater truth at a later date." She gripped the hand-cannon with renewed vigor, yet she did not continue.

Zephyr was quiet for a long while, before he asked, "And do you intend to pursue him?" The question was one he was sure she had expected, so he said it as non threateningly as possible, in an attempt to draw her out.

Kya brought a hand up to rub her neck, "Are you sure you want me to answer that?"

The Hunter hesitated, licking his dry lips to wet them, "Listen Kya… This man…" He paused, seeing the hard look creeping into Kya's silver eyes, "He is ancient, older than me, he's someone the Tower both fears, and respects." It was then that Kya looked at him with an air of slight amusement, and surprise.

"Only one? One man? A single renegade Guardian?" Her eyes narrowed, "Is that what you think?"

Zephyr returned her look with one of confusion, "Well, I had originally thought so, at least in terms of this situation, unless you're broadening the topic, than of course I know there are many more renegade and vigilante Guardians roaming about."

The Huntress shook her head, "Two men are responsible for my unique situation, Hunters the both of them, at least that's the case for one of them, the other I'm not as certain."

Zephyr looked shocked, and then thoughtful, "And did these men reveal their identities to you?"

Kya nodded, "In part, just names though, nothing too informative."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"No."

The Hunter bit back a demand for her to answer him, and instead asked, "And why is that?"

"Because." She began, a note of regret tinging her words, "I gave my word I wouldn't."

Zephyr made an exaggerated facial expression by raising his brow, and mouthing the word "Ah." as he nodded his understanding, something he used to do when Kya had still been small, when she would do something without thinking, and there was nothing he could do to change the outcome. One such time had been when she was about 17, and she decided it would be a good idea to go ice fishing in early winter, before the ice was thick enough to support her weight. She had fallen through, and would've drown if Zephyr had not fished her out, holding her by the back of her neck like a kitten. She had suffered for a week, racked with sickness and fever, while Zephyr tended to her like a mother hen. She remember that same expression as he forced her to explain her reasons for going out on the lake by herself, and the memory send a pang of nostalgia through her chest.

She glanced at her mentor, seeing his thoughtful expression staring at the same horizon she had. "Very well, your decision is your own Kya, but… before you make it, please listen to me. Will you?"

The Huntress was silent for a moment, before she nodded her consent, fixing her moonlike eyes on the Hunter beside her.

"I suppose since you know his name there's no point in hiding it from you, so, Fenris, where to start…" He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts, "As I said, he is ancient, even by my reckoning, yet no one knows exactly how old he is, he's just always been. For times sake, I'll keep his history short; rumor has it that he was a Warlord back in the day, and that he was the last to be taken down by the Iron Lords, hence his current enmity with the Tower." He shrugged at Kya's shocked expression, "I'm not sure if there's any validity to the rumors, yet I wouldn't be surprised if they're true. Other rumors are that he's allied with the Shadows of Yor, under the title of Dredgen Reign… Kind of a comical name if you ask me. There are even rumors outlandish enough that claim he's a servant of The Nine, such as Xur." He paused again, seeing the mixed emotions passing over Kya's troubled face.

She opened her mouth as if to speak, before closing it for a moment, saying at length, "For some reason none of those rumors surprise me very much when I think on it… there's something… unsettling about him that's for sure." She closed her eyes as a breeze passed over them, it's wispy fingers combing through her snowy hair like a gentle caress. "They're nothing alike."

Zephyr gave her a confused look, "Hmm?"

Her eyes snapped opened, refocusing on the horizon in front of her, "Oh, sorry. Fenris and… I'll call him… Al, I guess. They work together, but they couldn't be more different." She shifted, tucking her legs beneath her, "Fenris is calm, calculated and… mysterious, even eerie at times. I can never read his mood, or tell what he's thinking."

The Hunter nodded, "Sounds like him."

"Did you know him?" Kya asked, casting a tentative glance at him.

Zephyr was silent for a long time, his gaze flinty, "Once, a long time ago." He looked her in the eyes, and she saw pain, anger, and a deep seated self loathing, "But that is a tale for another time. So, continue on with your observations."

Kya nodded, saving her questions in respect for her mentor, "Al, on the other hand, seems… kind, and friendly. He's easy to talk to, nice and laid back… a little like Cayde in some respects actually, just not as rash.. Or as loud. However, there's also a side that's… intelligent, and watchful. His words are smooth and soothing, perfect for manipulation." She paused then, a question forming, "Zephyr?" Z cocked his head at her, an eyebrow raised in question. "Why? After everything that was done in order for me to be kept safe… are you leaving this decision to me? Knowing full well that I may choose to follow a path away from you and Cayde?"

Zephyr looked away from her, his eyes glued on his hands, "Because Kya… my reasons, and Cayde's reasons for sending you away were not the same. He wished to protect you from one single thing. I wished to raise you up into a Guardian that would be free of others influences, someone that knew how to think for themself, and not depend on an age old set of ideals."

Kya stared at him in shock, her mind racing with a multitude of questions, but all she could get out was, "W-Why?"

He sighed, his expression seemed pained as his eyes settled back on hers, "You were different.. Special. I knew from the minute I met you that you'd bring something of value to the world.. Someone so innocent and unspoiled, I couldn't let anyone take that from you."

Kya let out a bitter laugh, "Well I think all your trouble was wasted, cause I'm not sure I've got much innocents left." She looked at him, "And who do you think would wish me harm at the Tower?"

Zephyr looked troubled as he said, "Not necessarily harm, but influence. You were an oddity as soon as you stepped foot in the Tower, a child and a Guardian, you were blessed with an infectious personality, people like you easily, which is a valuable trait to posses in the City. You have also proven yourself a skilled warrior and a fast learner. You are someone that others wish to influence for their personal gain, you haven't experienced to much yet, save for this most recent encounter, as both I and Cayde have taken great pains to keep them at bay. Though, I feel that Cayde wishes to pull you into service under the Vanguard, even if that's not his conscious intention, he can't help his loyalty."

Kya was thoughtful, still unsure of how she should feel about what Zephyr was telling her. It made sense, and what he had said answered many of her questions about when she was younger. "I still don't… completely understand."

Zephyr grew somber, "The Vanguard and those at the Tower mean well, the Speaker however… his intentions are debatable, but I believe he does mean the best for the people. However, there are secrets… secrets, skeletons, and corpses that the City is built upon, that lay buried deep in its foundation, away from even the brightest light. Many have forgotten, or chose to forget the things that went on before. Most of those old enough to remember have passed in oddly… Convenient ways. I myself have even encountered strange circumstances that nearly cost me my light and/or life. Only those that whole heartily commit their souls to the welfare of the City are left in peace, such as Commander Zavala, ever the faithful servant of the people."

Kya stared at him, dumb in her shock at the accusations Zephyr was leveling against the Tower, and therefore… the Guardians. Was Ace and Fenris right? Was the Tower really as corrupt as they wanted her to believe? She couldn't believe that Cayde, Aska and Breagan would be so easily deceived, or that they would willing be apart of something so… misguided.

"So, what is it you're trying to tell me Z? That everything I've believed in at the Tower is a lie?" She asked, her throat tight.

Zephyr quickly shook his head, "No, no, that's not at all what I'm trying to say. I just want you to realize that there is no such thing as a flawless system, nor is every cause just. You have to learn to trust your own mind and heart, otherwise you will be little more than a tool for others." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I know what it's like to want the truth, to seek justice, and to be young, and to have the drive to pursue those wants." His voice became low, and there was a warning tone tinging his words, "Just know that truth is a fickle thing, the more years you've tread the more you realize how easy it is to twist reality, and to bend others to your will. To pursue what is true is a dangerous commitment, it will test you in ways that a complacent life never could, and you may not like what you find."

Kya nodded slowly, swallowing the uncomfortable lump that had formed in her throat. "I understand." She said, her voice thick with emotion. She was grateful beyond words that Z trusted her enough to make your own decisions, yet she could sense an impending thread of fate that seemed ready to swallow her at any minute. Kya felt as if a great change was coming, and she would have to choose a side, even if it was the wrong one.

* * *

 _An exchange of bullets is far better than an exchange of words_ the figure thought as he fired off shot after shot into his target. His gun hummed with pleasure as it bit into it's favorite meal, Light. The Light of a Risen. The weapon had been modeled after Thorn, the fallen rose as the Guardians liked to call it, but unlike most Thorn replicas, he had made it his own. His was slimmer, lacking in the three thorn like protrusions over the barrel. The frame was instead decorated with a carved bramble, it's thorns looking lifelike and deadly, glowing with the sickly green that was a trademark of Hive magic. It's rounds were lighter and sharper, favoring range rather than close quarters, matching his preferred method of combat.

His lips curled in a savage smirk as he buried one of his thorns into the Titans knee as the fool attempted to charge him, tearing a pained cry from her lips as her legs buckled, and she toppled to the dirt with a hollow thud. Pleased with himself, he sheathed his weapon, taking a quick glance around at the carnage he had wrought. A whole Fireteam, dead. Well, almost at lease, he had one more pest to purge. He strode forward, his dark cloak billowing over his shoulders. The Titan was groaning in pain, grasping at her wounded knee as she attempted to right herself.

"W-why are you doing this?" She cried as he drew closer, falling on her back as she scurried a few feet away. She didn't get far before a wall met her back, which she pressed flat, trying to get as much distance between she and him as possible. "Why?!" She screamed at him in frustration, her arms flailing wildly as she glared at him, one of her blazing yellow eyes showing from a crack in her helm. "We're your brothers and sisters! How can you hunt us like animals?!"

He chose not to reply, knowing that it would further infuriate the helpless Guardian. Funny how gods would whine when he stuck them, showing them the color of their blood for the first time.

The Titan threw off her helm, showing him her face. She had striking yellow eyes, pale blue skin, and flamboyant pink hair, that reminded him of cotton candy. "Have you no mercy?" She asked, her voice pleading.

He cocked his head, imagining that he must resemble some terrible carrion bird as it examined its next meal. "No." He replied simply, his voice flowed with a musical quality that the Titan had not expected, a surprised look coloring her face.

Shaking herself she continued to glare as he came to stop a few feet short of her. "You're nothing but a coward and a traitor!" She spat as he stopped.

It was a pitiable attempt at rousing a reaction from him, amusing, yet nearly irritating; this little venture had put him in a good mood, and this imbecile seemed intent on ruining it for him. It was simple stupidity that grinded on his nerves more than anything else, that and the bowing and scraping and begging that some prey subjected him to. He was glad that she did not beg to much, some begging was fine and amusing, but it was brief and he soon tired of it.

He crouched, savoring the spark of fear that flashed in her eyes, "How many years do you claim Titan?" He asked, choosing to toy just a bit longer.

"Farra." She stated, the name bitter.

He paused, eyeing her with amusement. "Farra." He agreed, humoring her.

"Thirty-eight" She said after a moment, a weight of hopelessness settling on her shoulders.

He nodded, "So young." He contemplated, playing with the hilt of a dagger that protruded from his belt. "A shame really."

Her eyes widened, and her breathing increased in pace, reminding him of a cornered animal. "Why?" She asked again, always that same question.

"You keep asking that," He sighed, pulling the knife from its resting place so he could examine its keen edge. He fancied he heard the Titan's heart skip a beat at his action. "You want the why, though you wouldn't understand. You'll refuse the answer, you always do." He murmured, letting his hood cast his face deeper in shadow. He shifted, setting one knee on the ground as he pointed the tip of his dagger at the Titan's throat, "I kill for the sake of killing, Farra. Your Light feeds my Darkness, that is why."

Tears gleamed in Farra's eyes as the knife drew a line a blood from her neck, "I hope you burn in Hell." She said quietly, her gaze flinty, yet excepting.

"I already have." With the slight sound of steel cutting flesh, he slit her throat, spilling her blood down the front of her battered chest plate. He chose to end her in this manner because she had earned a twinge of his respect, and this, he found, was a more pleasant death then the torture of his firearm. He watched as she gasped and choked on her own blood, the tear in her throat splashing crimson as her failing breath came with decreasing frequency. The life drained from her eyes, their golden light dimmed to black, and her body went slack, dead. She would never rise again, he had seen to her Ghost.

He stood, wiping the blood off the daggers blade on his cloak, before sheathing it back at his waist. He looked to the sky, noting the place of the pale moon that shone with silver, "Just past one o'clock." He said to himself, looking around at his surroundings. The outskirts of the Cosmodrome, nothing but a few sparse buildings, young trees, and old roads leading to nowhere, the perfect place for his sport.

"That seemed… unnecessary." A voice said from behind him, it's deep rough tenor was familiar.

"Maybe." He replied, not bothering to turn. He heard a boot heel scuff the ground as the someone talked past him, crouching at the fallen Titans side. The black cloak pooled around him as he reached toward her lifeless face, and closed her eyes, his touch light and reverent.

"This was a young team." He said quietly, his tone somber.

"Yes." He agreed, annoyed by the mans saintly posture.

"Don't you think you're taking your admiration for that… madman, a little too far." He asked, a sharpness tinging his words.

He laughed, it was a harsh, barking sound that echoed through the square, "To far? I am a Dredgen! A real disciple of Yor, unlike many of the Shadows who only dabble."

The man glanced at him, his green eyes flashing under the rim of his hood. "You know what happens when a 'true' disciple makes themselves known."

The Dredgen chuckled, "You mean that parasite Malphur?" He spat on the ground, "He's nothing but a fool and a coward."

"You walk a fine line, Dredgen. Malphur is not to be trifled with, he will act on this." He warned, rising to his full towering height, dwarfing the smaller man.

"Let him act." The Dredgen sneered, "I will meet him if it comes to that, and he shall feel my thorns."

The man sighed, "Fine, what's done is done. You're welfare is not why I'm here."

The murderer fixed him with a look of curiosity, "Oh, and why is it you've decided to grace me with your presence?"

"What was your purpose in meddling with me and my associates current… point of interest." He asked, his voice harsh.

This drew a smug grin from the Dredgen, "Ah, I see." He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm afraid I wasn't involved in this little scheme, but what I do know is that your 'point of interest' is considered a valuable potential recrute. So, if you want to have it to yourself, I'd move quickly."

The man cursed quietly to himself, "It wasn't supposed to be this soon…" He fixed the Dredgen with a fierce glare, "I suggest you tell your brothers and sisters that if they push to hard, and ruin what took years of work, I will personally end your little cult myself." he pointed a long finger at the Dredgen, "And I'll start with you." He moved closer, causing the smaller man to retreat. He lowered his voice to a barely audible growl as he said, "I am not so kind as Malphur, you will pray for his Golden gun by the time I'm done, and you're hanging from a tree by you entrails."

The Dredgen quailed before him, fear blooming in his breast for the first time in decades. He believed every word the man said, so he nodded his understanding, swallowing the lump forming in his throat.

"Good," The man continued, a thin smirk curling the edges of his mouth, "Now go, before I decide to seek revenge for these deceased."

Taking his word at face value, the Dredgen turned tail and ran, leaving the square behind in a flurry of the dark fabric of his cloak.


	19. Final Entry

Hey guys, so... this upload is just going to be a letter from me to the people who have supported and loved this book since the beginning. I am not satisfied with how this story has turned out, I am not the same person I was when I started writing this almost two years ago. I wrote this as a way to cope with how lonely I felt back then. I needed people who cared about me, so I wrote Cayde, Aska, Zephyr, Breagan as mentors, brothers, and fathers for Kya, me. I still love all of my characters, and want to continue to develop them in the future. However, I want to take the story in a very different direction than I did when I first started it. I want to have dialogue with the Drifter, Marra, Uldren, the Barons, the Shadows, Shin, D2 stuff in short. There are numerous inconsistencies with the story as it is, and the way it's constructed, from the writing style, the interactions, plot, and characters.

In short, I am not trashing the concept from this story completely, I just want to change the plot a tad, make it more unique, and integrate more of the recent Destiny lore.

I'm sorry for not bringing this to it's conclusion, just believe me when I say that the conclusion I have in mind would not fit in the current plot. Thank you so much for reading this, and sticking with this story until the end, writing this has taught me so much about how I want to write, and how I can improve. I've had so many people say such encouraging things to me over the course of this, and it's honestly what's kept me writing.

Eyes up Guardians, I'll see you star side.


End file.
